Oathkeepers
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: Riku&Sora have a band.Kairi&Selphie have a band.Riku doesn't take competition so well especially after the break-up.Will everything get better or worse?Rated M for adult language&possibly some sexual content later on.Please R&R.Summary sucks,story's bettr
1. The Band

OATHKEEPERS

A/N: Hey readers! I've read a couple fan fics that have a band in them so I've decided to write my own band fan fic. I don't know exactly where this is gonna go yet so please review and tell me what you guys think! By the way this story is mainly in response to 7-KHPrincessKairi-7's KH band fan fic. I may decide to use some of her ideas and change them up a little or maybe not… I haven't quite decided yet… but don't worry she knows about it and we're best friends so it's all good. The story will have language issues. Also this story will contain religion as well. You don't have to agree with it I just hope you enjoy the story. Thanks! Now onto the story!

**Oops almost forgot the disclaimer. Here we go: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use throughout this story. For if I did this wouldn't be a fan fic but my original story. lol. ^_^**

Chapter 1: The Band

**Riku's POV:**

"Alright!" I cheer into the microphone as the music dies down after I'd finished with a song.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a practice" the light brown haired drummer laughs.

"I know. I know. I'm just so excited about next Friday night! It's gonna be fuckin' awesome!" I answered him as I threw my fist up punching the air. The drummer laughed again rolling his eye slightly as he got up to leave the garage and go upstairs.

"Hey don't go getting a big head just because it's our first real concert. We don't know what'll happen" my best friend Sora told me as he put his guitar on its stand and grabbed a Coke out of the cooler.

"Toss me a water" I told him when he opened the cooler. "I know but that's my point," I start to say as he tosses me a water bottle. "Anything could happen!" I cheer and take a chug of the water. "We could get discovered and go on tour and be playing worldwide!" I continue as I put the cap back on the bottle.

"Whoa! You really think that could happen?" My other friend who plays the keyboard asks just as excited as I am. Sometimes I think he gets me more so than Sora, even though I've known Sora a lot longer. I look at Sora and see him roll his eyes with a smile and leave up the stairs.

"Come on you guys. Think rationally. We're still in high school for crying out loud! Do you honestly think our parents would let us leave like that?" the red-haired bassist asks us. She's the only female in the band and she's always been the one to think everything through.

"Uh hello! We're seniors, Kairi!" I reply sarcastically.

"Uh hello! I'm not. I'm a junior!" Kairi slightly snaps with a small laugh.

"We all grew up together, we know that. Got it memorized?" My friend Axel snaps back at her.

I smile and high five him. His mind is usually always on the same track as mine. I was about to say something like that before he did.

"What are you saying?" Kairi asks starting to get defensive, her smile gone now. Just like a girl to get defensive over something like this.

"He means what he said. We know how old you are, Kairi. We're not stupid" I answer her.

"Exactly" Axel agreed with me. "If we could be famous that'd be so awesome"

"I agree. We could see the world and do anything we wanted" I answer him.

"Looks like someone's counting their chickens too early" Kairi snaps.

"Hey it's like Sora said we don't know what'll happen. We could be famous tomorrow!"

"Even if we could be and we were lucky enough to get offered a tour we couldn't go because I'm still in high school"

"It'll be during the summer. Got it memorized?" Axel snaps.

"A tour for two months? Are you kidding? Tours last at least four to six months" Kairi snaps back.

"So we have two options"

"And what's that?"

"Wait to go on tour or replace you for the time"

Kairi's jaw drops. "Replace me?"

"He didn't mean now" I tell her.

"We're the Oathkeepers! We…" she starts to say.

"It's just a name for the band. It doesn't necessarily mean that"

"That's it I quit! I thought you were better than that, Riku!" Kairi exclaims. "Did you forget why we started the band in the first place?"

"Uh yeah, cause we like music. Got it memorized?" I laugh agreeing with Axel.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Don't yell at him!" I exclaim defending my friend. She never liked Axel.

"Riku, you've really changed since the 6th grade when we started this. I expected some change but not this much. If you didn't want me in the band you shouldn't have asked me"

"Now wait a minute! I never said I didn't want you in the band! But now I think I will say it with the way you're acting!"

"Who made you leader?" she snaps.

"I came up with the idea for it!"

"You mean you, Sora, and Roxas!"

"So what? I mentioned it first!"

Her face grimaces. "Fine I quit!" she announces as she turns on her heel to leave. I grab her arm.

"You can't leave! We need you next Friday!" I exclaim.

"Well you should've thought about that thought about that before you kicked me out of the band!" she snaps and jerks out of my grip.

"Whoa! Dude, what the hell did you do?" the drummer asks as he comes back in.

"She's being hormonal or something I don't know!"

**Sora's POV:**

"Where's Kairi?" I ask as I come back in the garage feeling a high tension.

"She left" Riku answers.

"Okay…? Why?"

"What I got was that Riku and Axel kicked her out of the band" My twin brother, Roxas answers.

"We did not!" Riku and Axel exclaimed in unison.

"What?" I exclaim and hurry out of my garage. "Kairi!" I call as I see her walking down the street. She turns.

"What?" she exclaims.

"Kairi…"

"Forget it Sora"

"But Kairi… you quit?" I ask.

"Not until Riku said he kicked me out!"

"Riku did what? Kairi, we need you"

"Well Riku and Axel should've thought about that before they mentioned replacing me!" she exclaims.

"Kairi, its Riku. You know how stubborn he can be and Axel's well… Axel. It's not like they meant it" I tell her as I go to hug her but she backs away.

"Look, Sora, I know _you_ want me in the band but other than you there's no place for me. Riku proved that"

"Kairi, please don't say that. You know Riku cares about you and what about Roxas? He wants you in the band"

"Sora, Roxas doesn't care either way and Riku and Axel never wanted a girl in the band in the first place"

"We've been playing for six years. They may not have wanted a girl at first but that's the way it turned out and they're okay with it now. You're one of us. You always have been"

"News flash, Sora! Riku's changed since then. Axel never liked me and he's rubbed off on Riku so…" she trails. "Sorry but I can't get along with Axel or Riku anymore. It's like Riku's becoming a jerk like Axel"

"Hey Axel is Roxas' best friend you know? Riku and Axel get along sometimes, well most of the time, but they have their fights with each other… You've seen it"

"That's another thing, Sora. Sometimes they end up fighting over the stupidest things like they're still in middle school! It drives me insane! I don't know how much more I can take of that or Riku's new attitude"

"Kairi…"

"Don't Sora. You're too busy trying to defend Riku and the band then to notice what it's done to me!"

"What do you mean by that? Riku's my best friend and the band is… the band is…." I try to find the right words.

"Your escape?" she suggests annoyed.

"Yeah" I agree.

"That's what I mean. Riku and the band are more important than your girlfriend! I love being in the band but if you can't see it than maybe we shouldn't be going out anymore!" she exclaims and turns to leave. I grab her wrist.

"Kairi please…" I try to beg but she jerks away.

"I'll see you in church on Sunday and I won't be at the concert next weekend!" she exclaims and runs away from me turning the corner.

"Kairi…" I say her name softly then turn back to the garage a little distance away. Riku was laughing with Roxas and Axel as if nothing happened. I start to get angry. "Riku!" I exclaim angrily.

"What's your problem?" he asks as he turns to me and stops laughing.

"Thanks a lot! Not only did you fuck up our chances to make it as a band by kicking her out—"

"Bro! Calm down" Roxas interrupts me. I glare at him.

"Calm down?" I ask annoyed. "When Riku just fucked up everything?"

"You think I don't have a back up plan?"

"What does that mean?" I ask angry.

**Kairi's POV:**

"I can't believe him, Selphie!" I tell my best friend.

"Sora or the others?" she asks.

"Any of them! Axel never liked me and Riku's changed and Roxas really doesn't care either way so it just makes me mad!"

"I know what you mean about Riku changing. I could've told you that one" she answers me solemnly. I look at her to see her with her head down as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Oh Selphie, I'm sorry" I say as I sit next to her and put my arm around her.

"It's okay. I shouldn't be upset about it. It was two years ago" she sniffs.

"It's alright" I try to comfort her. "I know he hurt you and I'm sorry. Maybe it's a good thing I quit the band because now I won't be hanging around him anymore"

"No…he was our friend before that happened. I'm glad you're still his friend"

"Maybe not anymore…" I sigh.

"Don't say that you're still friends with him"

"I guess… it's just that I even broke up with Sora over it because I was so mad at Riku and Axel for saying they'd replace me if they go on tour after this school year"

"Go on tour? But… I don't get it. You're not a famous…" she starts.

"I know" I sigh. "Riku got all excited about the concert next Friday saying that if we got discovered we'd go on tour or whatever. He and Axel were too excited about it and they started talking about it as if we were famous already and I told them I couldn't go because I'm only a junior and that it was pointless to get a big head about it when we don't know what would happen" I explain to her.

"So if you're not in the band doesn't that mean we're not going to the concert?" she asks calming down a little but clearly still upset.

"I guess so. I told Sora that I won't see him at the concert" I sigh. "I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to…" I start to say but stop when I see Selphie smiling mischievously. "What is it?" I ask.

"I just got the greatest idea!" she exclaims. "If only we could talk to the owners of that club they're playing at…" she says to herself.

"I think I could but why?" I ask.

"Really? It would be awesome if you could!" she exclaims. "I've gotta call Arixia, Namine, and Yuna though to make sure!" she says happily as she jumps and goes to get her phone.

"Selphie?" I ask. "What does that mean?"

**A/N: Well there's chapter one. Kairi and Sora are in a fight… sorta and what is Selphie planning? Also what did Riku mean back up plan? To find out you'll have to read the next chapter. Please review so that chapter will come faster! **


	2. The Plans Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters unfortunately Square Enix and Disney do. Okay fine I don't own any characters in this chapter. My friend 7-KHPrincessKairi-7 owns Sora's parents and his siblings are from Tales of Symphonia and Vampire Knight. I don't even own any of Kairi's friends. _ Wait! Yes! Yes I do! I own Arixia! She's mine! ^_^**

**A/N: So now we get to find out what Selphie and Riku meant! Here is chapter 2…**

Chapter 2: The Plans Revealed

**Sora's POV:**

"Sora…" I heard my mom's voice as she shook me a little. "Sora, it's time to get up" she said softly. I just groan and roll over. "Sora Steele!" she scolds slightly. "Get up. You're getting to old to have to be woken up for church"

"Okay…" I answer trailing a little. I sit up in bed. "I'm up" I yawn and put my feet on the floor.

"Please get a move on, Sora. We can't be late you know that"

"I know mom, I know. Sorry" I answer and stand up.

I go to my dresser and get my clothes then go to the bathroom to take a shower. I've never been too good at getting up on time even throughout high school. I've been getting better though since my parents are constantly reminding me that I've got to grow up and start thinking about my future. I've already got a scholarship to a college near home.

"Mom said move it" my little brother, Lloyd tells me as I came out of the bathroom after my shower.

"Okay, okay. I'm going" I answer annoyed as I grab my bible and head out.

The only reason I didn't get up this morning was because I stayed up late thinking and praying about different things. I'm excited about the concert next weekend and yet I'm still mad at Riku for kicking Kairi out of the band last Friday night! How could he do that to me? To the band? Was he trying to mess up everything? No of course not the band is important to him too. I just wish he'd think things through.

"Good morning, son. Could we get a move on now?" my dad asks me as I come down the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry" I answer.

"Dude, you really need to stop relying on mom to get you up" Roxas comments.

"Shut up" I reply rolling my eyes.

When we get to church my eyes immediately scan the room for Kairi. I find her sitting with four girls from school. I take a deep breath. Here goes Plan A of Riku's back up plan. Stupid Riku relying on me to fix his mistakes.

"Hey Kairi, can I talk to you?" I ask as I come up to them.

"Can it wait till after church?" she ask.

"Uh… yeah" I answer. _Great. We still have some time and she asks that? Is she blowing me off? Is she still mad at me?_

I sit down with my brothers and my sister as my dad starts the sermon. It seemed to go on forever. Not that I wasn't trying to pay attention or that I don't like church I was just too distracted by other things today. I had a lot on my mind. I tried not to let that show.

"Hey Kairi!" I call after church as I see her leaving with her friends.

"Hey Sora" she sighs.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask.

"A little yeah, mostly at Riku though" she answer. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I wanted to apologize for Friday night. Riku and Axel were being stupid and you know they didn't mean it like that. They were just way too excited over the concert next—"

"I'm well aware of that, Sora. If you're going to ask me to join the band again the answer is no. I told you why Friday night and I haven't changed my mind"

"But Kairi, you're—"

"No, Sora. I'm not part of the Oathkeepers anymore"

"So wait. You're telling me you're gonna quit playing. Kairi, you're too good!"

"I never said I was quitting what I said was I'm not part of the Oathkeepers anymore"

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Hey Kairi! You coming?" one of her friends calls to her. I recognize the girl with brown curls. It was Selphie, an old girlfriend of Riku's.

"I've gotta go Sora. I'm going over to Arixia's" she answers me and turns to leave.

_I guess it's on to plan B then. I really didn't want to replace her. _

"So I'm supposing that didn't go so well?" Roxas asks coming up from behind me.

"You think?" I reply sarcastically.

"Sorry. Let's go tell Riku then so we can go to Plan B. We don't have time to lose"

"I know" I sigh and follow my brother.

**Kairi's POV:**

"Sorry" I told my friends as I turn back to them after talking to Sora. I feel kinda bad for talking to him that way but unless Riku and Axel apologize there's no chance.

"No problem" Selphie answers. "So on to Arixia's right?" she asks turning to her. Arixia nods with a smile.

So we leave church and get into her Jeep Cherokee to go to her house. The whole ride there I think about what I said to Sora. _Did I do the right thing? I know I shouldn't hold grudges or anything but what Riku and Axel said really hurt even if they didn't mean it. Besides I guess there is some good that came out of me quitting the Oathkeepers. This was going to be fun and a really good way to show Riku and Axel what they're missing._

"Kairi?" I heard someone ask. I turn to see Namine who was sitting next to me. "Are you coming? We're here"

"Oh yeah" I smile. "Sorry. I spaced"

"You can't be doing that or we won't be ready by Saturday! We only have six days left!" Selphie exclaims.

"I know" I laugh. "It'll be fine though. We all used to play when we were younger. We'll be great" I answer as I get out of the car and follow them into Arixia's house.

**Riku's POV:**

"Move it! Let's go! We still have to drive to Destiny Island!" I press them as we move our equipment into the van.

"Dude, the concert isn't until six tonight, calm down" Sora tells me as he put his guitar in its case.

"We still have to drive there, do the concert and drive back" I answer.

"I thought we were driving back in the morning" Roxas states putting his drum set in the van.

"Unfortunately I can't. I have to come back after the concert because I'm stuck babysitting my little sister" I sigh annoyed.

"Aww man. Can't your brother do that?" Axel asks me.

"He was supposed to but he bailed on me again. He's got 'plans he can't cancel'" I answer with air quotes mocking my brother.

"Well where is she then? You're taking her with us?" Sora asks me.

"I don't have a choice and she's sleeping in the van" I answer him.

"Uh…dude, your sister's not in the van" Axel tells me.

"What?" I exclaim and run to see for myself. "Damn it! Where'd she go? We don't have time for this!"

"Here she is!" Roxas calls from inside the garage. I run in there to see her curled up on the couch with the dog in her lap.

"Come on, we're leaving" I tell her as I come into the garage and kneel next to her.

"Buther, we take doggie?" my four year old sister asks me.

"No Ame. I'm sorry. We can't take the dog" I answer.

"Why? I want doggie!"

"I'm sorry Ame. The dog has to stay here"

"What's going on man? You're the one telling us to leave" Sora says as he walks up behind me. "Everyone is waiting for you"

"Ame wants to take Fenrir" I sigh and look up at him telling him to help me.

"Ame, Fenrir can't come. There's nowhere for him to go once we get to where we're going. He can't stay in the car and this place doesn't allow pets" Sora tells her.

"I want doggie!" she exclaims.

"Ame, don't do this!" I scold her. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Ame, that's not nice" Sora reprimanded her. "How about this," he starts to tell her. When we get back you can play with Fenrir but right now we gotta go"

"He be okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I promise Fenrir will be fine"

"Okay" she gives in. Sora takes Fenrir off her lap and I pick up Ame.

"Let's go!" I press again as I see Axel and the new member we got to replace Kairi talking.

"Alright, we're leaving" Sora announces as everyone gets into the van. I put Ame in the back with the band as I slipped into the driver's seat and started off to our gig.

It took three hours of driving to finally get to Destiny Island. When we arrived we pulled around the back of the club we were playing at.

"It doesn't look like much" our new member states.

"I agree" Sora sighs unenthused.

"At least we're getting paid for this, guys!" I tell them trying to lighten their mood.

"Yeah" they answer in unison.

An hour later we were ready and up on stage. My little sister sat backstage after she promised not to come out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have two new bands for you," the owner of the club tells the crowd. "Give it up for the first new band the Oathkeepers!"

There was applause as we walked on stage to our places. I stare into the crowd, squinting from the lights shining in my eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief and look back to Sora, he offers me a little smile of encouragement. I nod to him and lean into the microphone. "Hey guys! How are you doing tonight?" My voice shakes and the crowd cheers, curving a smile to my lips. "Alright! This first song is called 'I'm Just A Kid!" With that said, Sora hit his first notes followed by the strumming of the bassist. I pick up with the lyrics.

_I woke up it was 7  
Waited til 11  
Just to figure out that  
No one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When your spending everyday on your own!_

_And here it goes  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun then me_

_And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own!_

_And here it goes  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun then me_

_What the hell is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored  
And I cant fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid _

Sora backs me up. _I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

Sora backs me up again. _I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

Sora backs me up for the third time. _I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun then me  
Tonight  
I'm all alone  
Tonight  
Nobody cares  
Tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid  
Tonight_

I laugh a little from our first performance, sweat forming in my brow. The crowd seems to be actually enjoying and appreciating our music. I lean back into the microphone. "I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight... This is our first performance and now… We're ready to rock this place! This one's called 'Face Down'!

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.  
__I finally had enough._ Sora chimes in on his cue backing me up.

_I finally had enough. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
he's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

Sora hits his cue by chiming into the microphone while I continue:_ Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._

The last notes are played and we go straight into another song.

_Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace_

_Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape_

_I'm my own worst enemy  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me  
_

Sora comes in backing me up. _I'm my own worst enemy  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say_

_I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared_

_I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares_

_I'm my own worst enemy  
I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me_

_Goddddddd!_

_Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my fucking misery_

_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me  
_

I pant as I take the mike in one hand, trying to speak into it. "Alright… Now my best friend… Sora… has a song for you… give it up for him!" The crowd goes wild and Sora takes center stage as I leave to relax for a while and check on Ame. I needed to rest my voice and I knew Sora didn't approve of some of the songs I wrote so if he sings one of his he'd feel better. He cups the mike as I did a second before, steadying his guitar with the free hand.

"Hey guys. While we give my friend a break, I'm gonna sing a song for you. It's not as good as his, but let's hope you like it! This is called 'Headstrong'. My brother, Roxas, on the drums is gonna back me up." The music starts up and he immediately starts singing, backed by Roxas.

"_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later_ Roxas backs him up_  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads"_

"_Yeah"  
"Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_I know, I know all about _

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away"_

The song keeps going and ends on a harsh note. The crowd rages more and I don't think Sora could smile any wider if he wanted to. He seemed pretty proud of himself. I was happy for him to be having fun. "Thanks guys! But now… it's time to give the limelight… back to the rightful person… here's Riku everyone. …WE ARE THE OATHKEEPERS!"

I smile at him, taking back my place. He prepares for the next immediate song. "Alright! Give it up one more time for Sora!" I announce. The crowd roars. "This next song will have to be our last for the night so we can give this other new band we've heard so much about a chance up here. This one is called 'Bleed It Out'

Roxas immediately starts with the drums then Sora and the rest of the band join in as I start the lyrics.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this_

_I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out_

As I start to sing the last verse Ame comes running out on stage and clings to my legs. I continue singing trying to ignore her and finish the song as they play the last notes of the song. _Damn it. Ame's going to ruin everything! _I take the microphone again. "We're gonna go take a five minute break real quick and come back with our last song" I announce and grab Ame's hand quickly pulling her offstage.

"Ame! What the hell were you thinking?" I scold her as I shake her a little holding her shoulders. She lets me and starts to cry. "I told you not to go out there! And what did you do?"

**A/N: Oh no! Riku's mad at his four year old sister! Poor little girl… What's going to happen now? They still have a song to do and see about the other new band. That's for next chapter though. Please click that lil purple button and leave a review than the chapter will come faster.**


	3. The Competition

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. I also do not own any TV shows, songs, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: This chapter also contains a lot of lyrics. However in this chapter the other lyrics besides what Riku sings in his last song should be read as part of the story because it has significance to it. I'm not saying you have to read the whole song just part of it like maybe the chorus so that you know why these songs were chosen. And on that not let's see what happens with Riku and his little sister. Please enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: The Competition

**Sora's POV:**

"Ame! What the hell were you thinking?" I hear Riku scold his little sister and look to see him shake her a little holding her shoulders. She lets him and starts to cry. "I told you not to go out there! And what did you do?"

"I sorry" she whines still crying.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ame!" Riku yells at her. "I told you not to and you ignored me!"

"Riku, you shouldn't yell at her" I tell him as I come up to them.

"Butt out Sora! This between me and my sister" he answers.

"If you keep yelling at her you won't be able to sing" I tell him trying to get him to stop yelling at her the only way I know how.

"Fine" he gives in and turns back to his sister. "Why did you come out when I told you not to?" he asks her. She looks at me. I can tell she's scared.

"I got scawed"

"You got scared so you came running to me?" Riku asks annoyed. She nods. "Damn it" Riku curses to himself. "Look you could've just messed up everything for me"

"I sorry" she answers.

"Stop apologizing and listen to me. I have one song left and then I'll be back. You need to stay here and let me do this. You'll even be able to see me. It won't take that long" he explains. She nods. Riku stands and leads her somewhere to sit and watch our last song.

"You guys ready?" Roxas asks as he walks up to us. "We're on!"

"We're coming" Riku answers. He set his sister down. "Stay" he ordered as if she were a dog. "Alright!" Riku announces to the crowd. "Here's our closing song. It's called 'One Step Closer'

_I cannot take this anymore_

_Sayin' everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_You'll find that out anyway"_

I back him up on cue. _"Just like before"_

"_Everything you say to me"_

I come in backing him up _"Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break"_

"_I need a little room to breathe"_

I sing my back up line _'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge'_

_I'm about to break"_

"_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I found bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again"_

I back him up again. _"Just like before"_

"_Everything you say to me"_

I come in _"Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break" _

_I need a little room to breathe"_

I come in with _"'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge" _as Riku continues singing.

_And I'm about to break"_

"_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me"_

I back him. _"Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break"_

_I need a little room to breathe"_

I back him. _"'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break"_

"_Everything you say to me"_

I back him. _"Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break"_

_I need a little room to breathe"_

I back him one last time._"'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge"_

_And I'm about to break"_

"Alright… I hope you enjoyed our show. We are the Oathkeepers!" Riku announces. The crowd roars. "Thank you!"

We took leave from the stage and the owner of the club comes back on. "Well that was the Oathkeepers." The owner announces. "How where they?" The crowd roars again. He laughs a little. "Next we have another new band. This one is a new girl band with the name of Nakama Itsumo. Let's see how they do! Are you ready to hear them?"

"So now we're competing with a girl band?" Riku asks us as if he were offended.

"Holy shit. Not just any girls either." Axel announces looking at the girls passing by that are about to go on stage.

"Kairi?" I announce surprised seeing her and her friends from school passing.

**Selphie's POV:**

As we start to walk on stage we pass by the Oathkeepers. I glance to see the guy they had replaced Kairi with and roll my eyes as we continue forward toward the stage. Kairi turns as we hear Sora exclaim her name surprised.

"Kairi, what are you…?" he starts to ask.

"Hi, Sora." she answers and turns again.

"Kairi, wait!" He exclaims and grabs her arm.

"Sorry, Sora, we need her on stage." I tell him. "We'll talk later alright?"

"Y-yeah." He stutters slightly and lets Kairi go. We continue forward.

"Selphie? What the hell do you think you're doing?" My ex-boyfriend asks me and grabs my arm.

"Excuse me, Riku, but I have a show to perform!" I tell him jerking my arm away.

"You?" He asks surprised. "You girls are actually competing against us? Do you honestly think you could win? You can't carry a tune worth shit." He insults me.

"Shut up, Riku! One I'm not the same girl I was two years ago and two you never took the time to get to know me anyway so why would you even care?" I exclaim.

"Because you're going to mess up our chances to become famous!" Riku exclaims back.

"You become famous?" I laugh. "Good luck with that one!" I say as I turn swiftly and run out on stage.

"Bitch." I hear him mumble to himself as I leave. I stop before I walk on stage and take a deep breath and smile big as I run on the stage and up to the microphone.

**Riku's POV:**

"Bitch." I mumble just loud enough for her to hear as she leaves. She stops for a second then runs onstage. I follow and stay just off the side of the stage. I see her friends taking the positions for the instruments and Selphie's the singer. I couldn't believe it. I smirk to myself at her nervousness. She actually thinks she can pull this off.

"Hey everyone! H-how are you doing tonight?" she asks squinting her eyes to the bright light. The crowd cheers a little. "That's great! This is our first performance so I hope you like our music. Our first song is called 'He Wasn't.' Her friends start playing the beginning music and Selphie comes in with the vocals.

_There's not much going on today_

_I'm really bored it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming the day I hate_

_I'll sit on my bed alone_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

My jaw dropped slightly as I heard her sing. She was actually good.

_This is when I start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails_

_I think it's time for me to bail_

_This point of view is getting stale_

_I'll sit on my bed alone_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah_

_Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah_

_Na na na na na_

_We've all got choices_

_Na na na na_

_We've all got voices_

_Na na na na_

_Stand up make some noise_

_Na na na na_

_Stand up make some noise_

_I'll sit on my bed alone_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_Like I was special _

'_Cause I was special_

_Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah_

_Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah_

_Na na na na na_

She finishes singing as the music dies down. I notice that she takes another small breath and leans into the microphone. "This next song is called 'Take Me Away.' She announces to the crowd.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

I couldn't believe it. Selphie was a great singer. She has a great voice.

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you _

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

'_Cause no one understands_

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on _

_I'm going on and off and on_

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

**Selphie's POV:**

The song ends and the crowd cheers a little. I take the microphone again. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" I ask as I glance to the side to see Riku surprised at us. The crowd cheers. "Well that's good to hear." I announce again as I smirk knowing I got to Riku even a little bit.

"What are you doing?" I hear my friend Arixia on the drums ask into the earpiece I'm wearing to communicate with each other. "We didn't agree to start with these songs."

"Sorry. I'll explain later. Let's continue with the others than." I whisper to them hurriedly. "This next song is called 'My Happy Ending.'

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something I said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

We finish the song and I take the mic one last time. "This will be our last song for the night due to time. I hope you enjoy it." I announce and we start the song.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him _

_My whole world could cave in_

_Just aint right just aint right_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster _

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with _

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight hold on tight_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster _

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_But he's only happy hysterical _

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_He's so soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough _

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster _

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

As I finish the song the crowd roars. "Thank you very much!" I announce. " You've been great! We are Nakama Itsumo!"

The crowd cheers again and we take our leave off the stage.

"So what's up?" Arixia asks me a little annoyed, the rest of my friends standing behind her looking just as annoyed.

"That wasn't how we decided to start off." My friend Namine adds.

"I thought we were going to start it off with slow songs and go into the fast ones. But no you went ahead and started with 'He Wasn't'" Arixia tells me.

"I'm sorry." I tell my friends. "I was upset at the confrontation I had with Riku right before we went on and I just wanted to do 'He Wasn't' first. It just felt right." I answer.

"You could've ruined it because you got emotional about an old boyfriend?" Arixia exclaims.

"Now hold on a minute! I said I was sorry. Doesn't that count for anything? Plus the crowd liked it didn't they?" I exclaim back.

"Excuse me, you're Nakama Itsumo, right?" a guy asks us interrupting our little argument.

"Yes." We all answer turning our attention to him.

"I'm the producer for a record company and I'd like to have a word with you."

**A/N: There's the end of chapter 3. A producer wants to talk to them? Yay! To find out what happens next please hit that little purple button and leave a nice review. Thanks! ^_^**

**In case you're wondering the songs in this chapter were as follows:**

**One Step Closer by Linkin Park**

**He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne**

**Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne**

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**


	4. Producer, Jealousy, and Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to say this but I have to. Disney and Square Enix own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own any of the songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use in this story.**

**A/N: Thank you SeeD Selphie Tilmitt and CattyGothLoli for your reviews on this. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Now let's see what chapter 4 brings...  
**

Chapter 4: Producer, Jealousy, and Awkwardness

**Selphie's POV:**

"Excuse me, you're Nakama Itsumo, right?" a guy asks us interrupting our little argument.

"Yes." We all answer turning our attention to him.

"I'm the producer for a record company and I'd like to have a word with you."

"Producer?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, ma'am." The guy smiles. We all stare for a second. "I wanted to talk to you about your music."

"Our music?" Yuna is brave enough to ask.

"You sound great. Have you been playing for a long time?" he asks.

"Uh… um… well kind of. We've been playing for a while but only recently did we actually start playing together as a band." I answer honestly.

"How would you like a trial for a signed contract?" he asks.

"Really? We could…?" Arixia starts to ask.

"Of course. As much as you had the crowd going I'd say you could be the next best thing tomorrow." He answers.

"That's great but we're only seventeen." I speak up. "We still have another year of high school."

"I see. Well that changes things a bit. Maybe after you talk about it you can give me call. Here's my card." He says as he gives me a business card. "Don't give up on your music. You're great."

"Thank you!" I announce taking the card. As he leaves we look at each other and squeal hugging each other.

"Can you believe it?" Arixia squeals.

"Am I forgiven for changing the order now?" I ask her.

"Yeah sorry." Arixia apologizes then we all squeal again and hug each other.

"Hey Selphie." I hear a familiar voice call to me. I turn to see Riku.

"Hey." I say a little softly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

"Y-yeah. I suppose." I answer as I follow him a little ways from my friends.

"You're…uh… a pretty good singer." He says swallowing his pride.

"Thank you." I answer with slight sarcasm.

"I couldn't help but listen to the lyrics in your songs. Did you write them yourself?" he asks.

"Yeah I did. What about them?" I ask putting up my defenses.

"Calm down girl. Damn, you can't even recognize a compliment when you hear one."

"Oh right. That was a compliment. Coming from you it was an insult!" I defend.

"You think everyone is always insulting you!" Riku exclaims.

"You are insulting me! You still don't know what a compliment is!" I exclaim back.

"It was a serious compliment! This is why we never should've gone out! You're always way too defensive!"

"Only to you because you're an asshole."

"To you yeah. I don't know how we were together!" He snaps at me with a glare.

"Me neither!" I snap back at him returning the glare.

"I take back my compliment! You sound like an off pitch whiny little girl. Don't think your stupid band will ever go anywhere. You're only here because Kairi knows the owner of the club!"

"Oh yeah? Well it just so happens that we had someone from a record company ask us if we wanted to do a trial for a signed contract!" I exclaim to him.

"Yeah right. Now you're lying to get back at me. How pathetic. Like I'd believe…" he starts to say.

"I am not lying!" I exclaim interrupting him. "Look at this!" I say showing him the card. I watch his jaw drop as he reads it.

"Holy shit! You're not kidding!" he exclaims.

"I told you I'm not a liar!" I say as I put the card back in my pocket and turn on my heel to get away from him. _He makes me so angry. Just who does he think he is? Was that a real compliment or was it just…? Why am I thinking of that? Why do I still like talking to him when all he does is insult me? _I think to myself as I run from him.

**Riku's POV:**

"I told you I'm not a liar!" Selphie yells as she put the card back in her pocket and turned on her heel running from me. _Dammit! How could this happen? They got an offer for a trial of a signed contract and we didn't? They just started up a band out of nowhere and we've been playing for years! Why couldn't we get offered? _

"Riku!" I hear my friend Axel call my name. I turn to him. "What's up man? You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah fine. Why?" I answer.

"You look pissed." He says looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, Selphie and I just had an argument." I answer.

"Damn you guys aren't even together anymore and you're still arguing."

"Shut up." I snap back at him and turn to go. He follows me.

"So you ready to go talk to some girls?" he asks me.

"Yeah whatever." I answer him. We walk out from behind the stage to see a lot of girls talking to the rest of our band. Sora wasn't around but I figured he's talking to Kairi somewhere. I don't understand how he can ignore all these girls and try to get back together with her.

"So you're the singer?" a beautiful blonde asks me flirtatiously as she twirls her hair around her finger.

"Yeah." I answer her. "I'm the singer. The leader of the band."

"That's great. Those girls that came on after you weren't so good. You guys were so much better."

"I know. Those girls are just a whiny bunch of little girls." I answer her.

The girl laughs. "Do you know them?" she asks me.

"Yeah. They're from the same school as me. The singer is an ex-girlfriend."

"Really? Why would you go out with her? Her singing is so bad it sounds way off pitch. She makes all the good bands look bad." The girl says to me as she leans closer to me. I laugh a little.

"Yeah. I agree." I answer leaning closer to her as well. Just as our lips were about to touch she backed away suddenly. "What is it?" I ask her and see her looking down at the little girl clinging to my leg.

"Isn't that the little girl that came to you on stage?" she asks.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"You have a kid?" she asks offended.

"No it's not like that!" I exclaim.

"If she's not yours then who is she?"

"She's my little sister." I answer her. The girl doesn't seem to believe me. "Honestly. She's my little sister."

"She's like four though." The girl answers. "And you're like what eighteen?"

"Look, the little girl is his sister, got it memorized?" Axel backs me up as he comes up from behind me.

"If she is then why would you bring your four year old sister to a concert like this?" the girl asks me.

"Because I was the only one that could take her at the time." I answer.

"Don't your parents take care of her?"

"Well normally my fifteen year old brother does but he left her with me."

"Why not your parents?" she asks again.

"Well they're not…" I start to say trying to find words. I can't tell her the real reason.

**Selphie's POV:**

I stop running and lean against the wall backstage. _I like talking to him because I still like him. The question is why do I still like him? Maybe I should go apologize for rubbing it in his face about the producer. I shouldn't have done that. But he deserved it! … Didn't he? If he did then why do I feel so bad about it?_ I think to myself and let out a small sigh. I turn back and don't see him. I start to walk around offstage and see him talking to a girl.

"Honestly. She's my little sister." Riku says to the girl as Ame clings to his legs.

"She's like four though." The girl answers. "And you're like what eighteen?"

"Look, the little girl is his sister, got it memorized?" Axel backs him up as he comes up from behind him.

"If she is then why would you bring your four year old sister to a concert like this?" the girl asks him.

"Because I was the only one that could take her at the time." I hear Riku answer.

"Don't your parents take care of her?"

"Well normally my fifteen year old brother does but he left her with me."

"Why not your parents?" she asks again.

"Well they're not…" Riku starts to say.

"They're not in town right now." I answer without thinking and walk up next to Riku.

"And you are?" The girl asks rudely.

"A friend from school." I answer her. "You got a problem with that?"

"Wait a second. Aren't you his ex-girlfriend?" the girl asks me even ruder than before.

"Yeah what about it?" I snap.

"You're the singer in Nakama Itsumo. That's the stupidest name for a band to go along with the stupidest girls in it."

"Like you could do better!" I snap.

"I know I could do better than your whiny voice!" the girl snaps back. _This girl is really getting on my nerves. _I think to myself as I work to hold back tears. _I didn't sound that bad did I?_

"Don't talk to her like that!" Riku exclaims next to me, surprising me.

"You're the one that said it! Why would you be sticking up for your ex-girlfriend?"

"I never said it like that and you know nothing about her so you can't insult her like that."

"So I suppose you're the only one who can insult her then?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. She's my friend. I won't let you talk to her like that." Riku defends me.

"Whatever. I thought you were better than that. You'll regret not getting together with me." She snaps back as she turns to leave.

"No I won't. You've probably got more disease than I could get from a toxic waste!" Riku snaps back at her. She glares and turns to run.

"Uh… thanks." I say to Riku softly. I knew my face was flushed. _Why did he defend me? Why did I defend him? What made me stand up for him?_

"No problem." He said softly. I answered back and turned to leave.

"Selphie." I heard Riku call my name. I turned not looking up at him. "Thanks."

"Sure." I answered softly and turned again.

"Selphie, one more thing." He calls to me. I stop but don't turn to him. "Don't let what that girl said upset you. You really are a great singer and you know that's not an insult to you. Not coming from me anyway. You know I don't just say things like that if they aren't true."

"T-thanks." I manage to stutter out before I take off in a run.

_Why is it that I still like talking to him? I'm an idiot. He was a jerk. He cheated on me._ I thought to myself as I realized moisture was starting to collect the corners of my eyes. I continued to run so I could get away. I ran all the way to the car only to realize it was locked and it's Arixia's so she has the keys. I lean against the door and sank to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest putting my head down. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I look at it and hit answer.

"Hello?" I answer trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"Hey um… how'd it go?" my sister asks on the other line.

"Pretty good. We got an offer to do a signed contract from a producer." I answer.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you but uh… well… are you coming home anytime soon?" she asks me sounding really nervous.

"I don't know. I just…" I start to say. "Well… we kind of just got off stage so there's still some things to do." I finish my answer not wanting to tell my twelve year old sister about my awkward moment with Riku.

"I understand. Well I don't mean to rush you but could you like get home as soon as you can. I can't cover for you for much longer. Dad is getting really mad that you're not home by now."

"Yeah sure. I'll tell the girls we gotta go. He hasn't like…" I trail a little not wanting to actually say it.

"ALICIA! ! ! !" I hear my dad's booming voice over the phone.

"Gotta go. Get home soon. Be safe. Love you!" my sister says into the phone in a hurry.

"Love you too." I answer but she's already hung up. "Alicia." I mumble softly and put my phone back in my pocket. I jump up to go find my friends. I need to get home quickly. I'm scared for my sister.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring. It is needed for later plans though. Poor Selphie still loves him and she can't tell him. Aww. What's gonna happen next? Will she ever be able to tell him how she feels? And what was that talk with her sister about covering for her? Well I'll try to put up a chapter for every review until this story is finished. That's right. The more reviews the more chapters. So please click that little button down there and leave me a nice review and I'll put up a new chapter as soon as possible. Thanks!  
**


	5. 2Different but Similar Complicated Lives

**Disclaimer: Why must you continue to make me say it? Fine, fine. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do. I also do not own any TV shows, songs, etc. that I might use. I only own the story line and my OC's.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! So now what's going to happen? Let's see. Hope you enjoy…**

Chapter 5: Two Different but Similar Complicated Lives

**Riku's POV:**

"Whatever. I thought you were better than that. You'll regret not getting together with me." The girl snaps back at Selphie as she turns to leave.

"No I won't. You've probably got more disease than I could get from a toxic waste!" I snap back at her. She glares and turns to run.

"Uh… thanks." Selphie says to me softly.

"No problem." I say softly. She smiles slightly and turns to leave

"Selphie." I call her name. She turns, not looking up at me. "Thanks." I tell her.

"Sure." She answers softly and turns again.

"Selphie, one more thing." I call to her. She stops but doesn't turn. "Don't let what that girl said upset you. You really are a great singer and you know that's not an insult to you. Not coming from me anyway. You know I don't just say things like that if they aren't true."

"T-thanks." She stutters slightly before taking off in a run.

I stare after her as she runs off. _Why did she help me? I thought she hated me for the time two years ago when I cheated on her. I can't believe I let Selphie slip away from me. I guess it just wasn't meant to be._ I sigh.

"Dude, you okay?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Huh?" I say as I turn to see the guy we replaced Kairi with. "Uh… yeah. Fine."

"You still like her don't you?" he asks me.

"What? No. I don't. She's too controlling and weird." I answer him trying to play it off.

"Uh huh. That's why you're daydreaming about her and you stood up for her." He says to me.

"Shut it Tidus." I tell him getting a little annoyed with him.

"Sorry. How about we just go talk to some girls or something to cheer you up." He suggests.

"You know what; I think I'm going to pass." I answer him as I take Ame's hand to keep her from running away from me.

"What? Really? That's not the Riku I know." Axel says as he comes up behind Tidus.

"I don't feel like it."

"What brought this attitude on all of a sudden?" Axel asks me. "Just a minute ago you were all for it."

"Well I changed my mind. It was wrong to want to in the first place."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Selphie, does it?" Axel teases me.

"Aw come on. You too Axel?" I ask annoyed. "Look it was wrong to flirt with the girl anyway cause I have a girlfriend back home."

"Alright fine. That's okay. More girls for us." Tidus answers and high fives Axel. I just roll my eyes and turn with Ame as my friends turn the other way.

"Wiku?" my sister asks me.

"Yes, Ame?" I answer.

"Where Sefie?" she asks. I smile at hearing her speak of Selphie again.

"Selphie went home." I answer her.

"I miss her." She says.

"I know Ame. I'm sorry."

"Why I not see her vewy much?" she asks.

"Well, I just don't talk to her very much anymore. It's complicated Ame."

"Wiku, make it better. Talk to her."

I laugh a little. "It's not that easy, Ame." I say to her. "Come one let's go see if we can find Sora so we can go home okay?"

"Okay."

**Selphie's POV:**

"SELPHIE! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BITCH!" My dad yells at me like he does every morning.

"Okay! I'm up!" I yell back as I get out of bed and go to my closet to get dressed for school. As I look in the mirror I realize the full effect of what happened last night. I had a black eye. He'd really done it this time. Usually when he hits me hard enough to leave bruises it's somewhere that I can cover it up easily. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I style my hair over my black eye so I can cover it up. I use hair spray on it to keep it that way. I look back up in the mirror. It's different but it works. Hopefully no one will notice. I tell myself everything's going to be okay.

"Selphie, dad's getting mad that you're not downstairs." My sister Alicia tells me as she comes in the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay. I'm coming." I answer as I grab my backpack from my room and head downstairs with her.

"Finally you get downstairs. I don't want to have to deal with you being late for school again." My dad tells me. I could tell he's in one of his bad moods. "Now get to school before you're late again."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. We're leaving now." I answer. He grabs my arm violently and turns me around.

"Don't talk to me like that." He warns me as he tightens his grip on my arm.

"I'm sorry." I say with a cringe. "Please let me get to school now." He lets go and pushes me forward toward the door with a glare.

My sister Alicia gets in the car and I slide into the driver's seat. I start the car with a sigh and put it into gear as I back out of our driveway.

"Dad's still mad about this weekend isn't he?" Alicia asks me.

"Yeah he is." I answer her. "I'm sorry. I should've known not to ask you to cover for me."

"It's fine. He would hit us both anyway even if I wasn't covering for you. He always does." Alicia replies with a sigh as she stares out the window.

I knew she was dreaming of a better life just like I had so many times. _I wish mom were alive. I wish she were here. If she were here she wouldn't stand for what my father does. _I sigh to myself at my thoughts. There was no way she'd be coming back. I can't live in the past. She died when I was seven and Alicia was only two. Ever since than my dad has been the way he is. I've tried to protect Alicia as much as possible but I can only do so much. I pull into the elementary school to let my sister out.

"Alicia," I address her before she gets out, "I'm really sorry for everything dad does and I wish you could remember what mom was like. She'd never let this happen. I wish I could protect you all the time and I know I can't. That scares me."

"Selphie, I wish I could remember mom too but you can't blame yourself for it. It was a car accident right?"

"Yeah. I can't really remember when dad started being the way he is but I will promise you this. I will protect you as much as I can. I promise that once I turn eighteen and I graduate I'll get us out of there and we can live somewhere away from him okay? Somewhere where he can't hurt us anymore."

"You really mean that?" she asks. "We could do that? If we can do that why can't we just leave now?"

"Well it's the law. Technically I could live on my own but you'd be sent to foster care—"

"Please don't leave me like that!" she exclaims interrupting me.

"Alicia, look at me." I say firmly. She looks in my eyes. "I promise I will not leave you. That's why I have to wait another year until I'm eighteen. I'll be a technical adult and I'll be able to take care of you in the law's eyes. I won't let them take you away. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to school before we're late. We don't want dad even more mad at us than he already is." I tell her as I give a one armed hug.

She hugs me back and gets out. I watch her for a second and drive off to the high school. I park at the high school and sit in the car for a minute. I think trying to remember her, after all the accident was ten years ago. The only reason I was driving this car was because it was hers. My dad wouldn't let me drive his. At first he didn't want me to drive at all but then he realized that if I could drive he wouldn't have to take me and my sister to school. My half-brother used to drive us but after he graduated he disappeared. He went off to college and hasn't come back. We still talk on the phone and through email. I don't blame him. My dad is not his dad and they never got along much. I looked at the time and realized I didn't have much time to get to class. I knew I'd either be late or not get my book for class and be on time possibly. Good thing I have my first class with Arixia. I can share a book with her. I sigh and get out of the car grabbing my backpack and running to my class. I walk in just a second before the tardy bell rings.

"Good to know you've finally made it to my class without being late." The teacher announces. I blush slightly and take my seat next to Arixia.

"I like the new hairstyle." Arixia points out.

"Thanks." I answer not looking at her.

"Why the sudden change in hairstyle?" she asks me in a suspicious whisper.

"No reason. Just trying something new." I answer. Before I can avoid it she moves my hair enough to see my eye.

"Selphie!" she exclaims in a loud whisper.

"It's nothing," I say trying to play it off, "You know how clumsy I am."

"No, Selphie. That's not it. That's your dad isn't it?" she asks concerned.

"What makes you think that?" I ask her.

"Selphie, tell me the truth, please. I'm your best friend aren't I? And I know your does that but you told me he stopped."

"I'm sorry. I lied but please don't say anything. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I don't want to see you or your sister to get hurt. I'm only trying help." She whispers to me.

"I know but I can't just tell anyone. I trust you to keep your promise. I have a plan okay?"

"Selphie! Arixia! No talking!" the teacher reprimands.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper to her.

I didn't know how my plan would work but I was hoping it would. I knew Arixia was just trying to help. She's the only one that knows of the secret of my dad and that's only because she happened to be around once when my dad was mad. Now my dad doesn't hit me around friends. Even Riku never knew when I was with him. I'd been thinking of telling my friends but I don't it to get out because I don't want Alicia to be sent to foster care. I want to talk to my half-brother. He hasn't called in a while because he's been busy with his job and school. The only reason I know this is because I got an email from him last week. I really miss him. I haven't seen him in four years since he graduated high school. I sigh to myself as the bell rings for class to end and realize I hadn't done my homework. I shove it in my backpack and get up.

"So what's this plan of yours because I can't take it anymore. Either you get help for it or I will get it for you." Arixia tells me in a whisper as we walk out of the classroom.

"Arixia, please, I'll do something about it. Just give me some time." I answer. I could tell she was just as nervous as I was about it.

"If you don't do something by this weekend I will do something." She tells me.

"I don't know if that's enough time but I'll try. My dad is going out of town this weekend so we can practice at my house and go to a concert if we get another offer. I'll tell the rest of our friends then okay? Hopefully I'll have done something about it by then."

"Fine, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I understand and I thank you but if someone else does something about it then they'll take Alicia to foster care. I promised her I wouldn't let that happen."

"Well at least foster care would be better than the situation she's in now."

"Maybe." I answer defensively. "She could be put in a worse situation than she is now."

"Have you told your brother at all?" she asks. "I mean it's been going on for years right?"

"Yes it has and no I haven't told him yet. That's kind of my plan but then again I don't want to mess with his plans of becoming a police officer."

"Selphie! Are you an idiot? If your brother is going to be a police officer than he knows all the legalities you'd need to get out of there. He'd be able to help you more than anyone. You know he would. He loves you and your sister."

"I know. I just have to call him and explain when my dad isn't around or I'd be in big trouble. Please just trust me."

"Okay, but I'm serious about doing something about it if you haven't by this weekend." She replies.

"I know. Thanks." I reply softly. _My life is too complicated._ I think to myself.

**Riku's POV:**

I opened my eyes and stare up at the ceiling for a minute as I lay in my bed. I glance over at the clock by my bed. 7:15! We were gonna be late again. I jumped out of bed and then went to my brother's room. I opened the door to see him still asleep. _Dammit. What's wrong with him? It was his turn to get us kids up this morning. We know mom never would. She's still passed out from the night before. _I think to myself. I sigh realizing what I have to do. I run into the kitchen for a second and run back up stairs. I hold a glass of ice water above him.

"Zero, you have five seconds to get up or you'll get a rude awakening." I announce to him. He moaned a little and rolled over in bed. I dump the water on him and immediately step back quickly.

"RIKU! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he jumped out of the bed in a hurry.

"I warned you." I reply. "It was your turn to get us up this morning. Because you didn't we're going to be late again. Now get dressed. I'm gonna go get Ame." I tell him. He glares at me but listens anyway. I just roll my eyes and go into my little sister's room quietly. I sit down on the side of her bed and lean down to gently touch her shoulder. "Ame." I call to her softly. "Ame, come on. We need to get up now." I say as I rub her back gently.

She sits up and rub her eyes sleepily. "Where we going?" she asks me.

"Well, I have to get you to pre-k and Zero and I have to go to the high school. It's Monday." I answer her. She yawns a little and hugs me. I hug her back. "Come on. Let's get you dressed for school okay?" I ask her. She jumps out of bed and goes to her dresser. She pulls out a pair of her jeans with embroidery on them and pulled out a shirt with Tinkerbell on it. I laugh a little at how fast she got up. I help her dress and tie her shoes for her. She picks up her Tink backpack and heads downstairs with me. I make a piece of toast, put some jelly on it and give it to Ame. "Zero! Now!" I call to him.

He comes out of his room dressed and his backpack over his shoulder. "Wow, are you an idiot." He states with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask annoyed as I hurry to make a lunch for Ame.

"You can't go to school like that." He states.

I look down and realize I haven't gotten dressed yet. I'm still wearing my boxers. "Shit." I curse and run to my room. I dress in a hurry and come back out with my own backpack.

"Uh, Riku, you can't—" Zero starts to say.

"Shut it, Zero," I interrupt him. "We gotta go." I say as I put Ame's lunch in her backpack and usher them outside to the car. I grab the keys on the way out.

"RIKU!" I hear my mom yell at me from her room.

"Going to school mom!" I yell back at her and shut the door. I hurry to get Ame in her car seat.

"Why don't you let me drive for once?" Zero asks me.

"How about when you have a license?" I reply as I slide into the driver's seat.

"I have a permit and I can't get my license if I don't get experience driving."

"Well if you really wanted to drive you'd get up earlier so we wouldn't be late." I counter.

"RIKU! GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE!" My mom screams from the door in her nightgown. I ignore her and start the car. "DON'T YOU TAKE MY CAR! IF YOU'RE FATHER WEREN'T IN JAIL I'D LET HIM KICK YOUR ASS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" She yells as I pull out of the driveway.

I drive in a hurry to get to the elementary school. I turn off the car and get out. I run around to the back and get Ame out. I run her up to the building but don't let her in yet.

"Ame," I start to say. "I'm sorry you had to hear mom yell and I don't want you repeating anything she says okay?" I ask her.

"Okay." She answers me.

"Promise me you won't repeat any of it."

"I promise, Wiku."

I kiss her on the forehead and open the door. I hurry her to her class and leave to get my brother and I to high school.

"Good luck not getting in trouble for dress code." Zero says before he gets out when we were at the high school.

"Great" I sigh to myself realizing I put on regular clothes rather than my school uniform. I grab my backpack and go to class anyway knowing I wouldn't have time to change my clothes if I went home. Plus my mom wouldn't let me leave again if I did. I walk into my classroom and see Sora roll his eyes at me before the teacher realizes.

"Mr. Kiryu, is there a specific reason you're not dressed in the proper attire for school?" the teacher asks.

"No ma'am." I answer her.

"I'm sorry I have to send you to the office for dress code."

"Yes, ma'am." I answer and turn to go to the office.

_My life is too complicated. _I think as I walk to the office.

**A/N: Wow. That was a longer chapter then I expected. Hope it wasn't too boring. It's just needed to know information for their regular everyday lives. Please click that button and leave me a review and a new chapter will be up soon. Thanks!**


	6. Luck&A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: As much as I don't want to admit it, I have to. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. I also do not own any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use. I only own my OC's which include the parents and Arixia. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter we found out that Riku and Selphie have different but similar problems with their parents. Now here's chapter 6. Let's see how they deal with their lives. Hope you enjoy…**

Chapter 6: Luck&A Broken Heart

**Selphie's POV:**

I sit in my room after another day of school. It's now Wednesday and I still haven't called my brother. I want to call him and talk to him. I want to tell him everything but I couldn't risk my dad overhearing anything. I have to find some way to talk to my brother before this weekend when my dad leaves town. I promised Arixia I'd have talked to my brother by that time. I sigh wondering how I'm going to accomplish this. I look down at the homework I was working on and realize I was doodling on it. I erase my artwork and try to concentrate on the work.

"SELPHIE, COME DOWNSTAIRS!" I hear my dad yell. I walk downstairs to see him in the living room. "I'm leaving for a few hours. I expect the house to be clean when I get home." He tells me.

"Um… dad… I'm kind of doing my homework." I tell him. He glares at me.

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No sir. I'm just saying I'd like to finish my homework first."

"You'll do as I say. I don't know why either one of you try doing homework anyway. You're worthless and so is your sister." He replies. I just look down at the floor. "Do what I say or you'll suffer the consequences." He says and leaves slamming the door.

I go to the window and see him drive off. I run to the phone and dial my brother.

"Hello?" a woman answers the phone.

"Hello." I answer. "Um… I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number." I say.

"Who are you looking for?" she asks sweetly.

"Um…I was looking for James Maristit." I answer.

"May I ask who's calling?" she asks.

"I'm his sister, Selphie. Well half-sister." I answer her.

"One moment please." She says. "James, there's someone named Selphie on the phone for you. She says she's your sister." I can barely hear her say on the other line.

"Hello?" He asks in the phone surprised. "Selphie?"

"H-hi Jamie. Yeah it's me."

"Hey, it's great to hear from you!"

"Yeah, I'm glad I can talk to you too, but the circumstances on which I'm calling you aren't so good."

"I wish I could talk more but I have to—" he starts to say then cuts himself off. "Wait what do mean circumstances not so good?" He asks. "Are you okay? Is Alicia? What happened?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about my dad."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you never got along with him and well I still wish you were here. He's abusive."

"Selphie, yelling at you and making you do extra around the house isn't abusive."

"No Jamie! That's not it! I can't remember exactly when he started but he hits us."

"Well I remember him spanking you and Alicia a lot but even that's not considered abuse even if you are in high school." He answers.

"No, I don't mean just spanking. I mean he actually hits us. I still have a black eye from Sunday night when he got mad at me."

"Selphie, that's pretty serious if he's beating you. He hits Alicia too?"

"Yeah. I've wanted to tell you but I didn't want to get the law involved cause I don't want to leave my friends or Alicia. I don't want us to get separated."

"I understand but you still should've told me before now." He answers. "I'm about to leave to go to work so I have to let you go. Look I'll call you back tonight okay?"

"The only reason I was allowed to call you was because my dad is gone right now."

"It'll be okay. I'll call later when he's asleep. I'm gonna figure this out. I'm going to help you and Alicia."

"Thanks Jamie. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm lucky my dad left earlier than he was scheduled to. He actually left this morning rather than tomorrow. He's going to be gone until Monday afternoon." I tell Arixia on Thursday morning.

"That's great. Did you get to talk to your brother?" she asks.

"Yeah I did. I haven't had a chance to tell him that my dad left early but I'll call him after school and let him know."

"Okay so what'd he say?" she asks.

"He said that he's going to help me and that for now I should just do what my dad tells me so he won't do anything to me or my sister. He said he has a plan but he can't go through with it until this weekend. He wouldn't tell me what it was though."

"Well I know he'll help you. It'll all work out."

"Yeah." I smile a little to myself.

"Well we should get to class. We wouldn't want you to be late."

"Yeah." I answer and we turn to go our separate ways. "Oh, Arixia!" I exclaim as I turn to her still walking.

"Wanna come over after school and stay the night since my dad is gone?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll ask my parents." She says and turns back.

I realize I'm not paying attention to where I was going a little too late and bumped into someone. My books fell to the floor as well as the other person's. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaim and immediately bend down to pick up our books. The person also bends down to pick up their books and I recognize who it is by the wrist band. It was Riku.

"Before you said you weren't the same girl as you were two years ago. It seems to me there's one thing that hasn't changed. You're still as clumsy as ever." He laughs picking up one of my notebooks and handing it to me.

"Whatever." I reply.

"Selphie, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I snap.

"Sorry. You just seem a little…" he starts to say.

"A little what?" I challenge.

"A little off. You're not normally like this."

"How would you know? You haven't talked to me much at all since you cheated on me!"

"Selphie, I'm sorry for that okay? I'm not the same guy I was either you know."

"That's where you're wrong. You're still a jerk."

"You know what? Fine! I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying to be a friend to you and make up for what I did to you and you won't let me. If you don't want me to be your friend just say so!" he snaps and stands up to leave. I stand quickly and turn to him.

"Riku!" I exclaim before I can stop myself. He stops but doesn't turn. "I'm sorry. I didn't say I didn't want you as a friend. I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I do want to be your friend even if you did break my heart."

" I'm sorry. I'd like to be your friend too." He says turning to me. "You want to do something after school?" he asks me.

"Really? Not like a date though right cause you have Aimee."

"Uh…yeah. I mean just as friends."

"Okay." I answer.

"Alright. I have to pick up my sister from daycare and then I'll be over."

"Okay." I smile. He smiles back and walks off to his class. I stand frozen in place.

"Selphie, hello?" Arixia says as she snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Why do you like that jerk? He cheated on you remember?"

"I know. I just can't help it." I answer.

"Well now you're going to spend time with him as friends after school."

"Yeah…"

"Looks like I'll have to come over after that if I can."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay." She laughs. "You know you're really head over heels for him."

"I know…" I answer smiling to myself.

After school I hurry home to change out of my uniform, knowing that my sister was going home with her friend today. I park in the driveway and run upstairs to my room. _What do I wear? _I think to myself as I raid my closet. _It's not a date so I shouldn't be too fancy but I can't be way too casual either. No a dress looks like I think it's a date. _I finally decide on blue jeans, one of my favorite t-shirts, and converse sneakers. Casual. I fix my hair and make-up a little anyway and I hear a knock at the door. I run downstairs to answer it. Riku. My heart skipped a beat as I see him standing on my front porch dressed in his normal attire outside of school, smiling at me .

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah. One minute." I answer and turn to grab my keys. I come back out and lock the door behind me realizing he didn't bring his car which means we're walking. No point in taking either car when it's not a date and we live on the same street. "So have you gotten any offers for more gigs lately?" I ask him.

"Not lately. We're playing at the local club this weekend but it's not too big."

"Well at least it's something. You never know when something amazing will happen. I never would've expected a producer would come talk to us much less at our first performance." I reply.

He laughs a little. "Yeah. Congratulations on the by the way. I'm sorry I overreacted at the concert."

"It's okay. I know you were just jealous."

He laughs again. "Yeah I suppose I was." He admits. I giggle a little. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing. I guess you have changed a little since then. You just admitted you were jealous." I laugh a little.

"Haha." He smiles rolling his eyes a little.

We walk around the neighborhood catching up since we hadn't talked for a while and we end up back at my house. We sit on the swinging bench on my front porch to continue our conversation. A girl in a bright red convertible pulls up.

"I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow. It was great talking to you."

"Yeah you too." I reply my heart breaking all over again.

He gets into the passenger seat of the car and kisses the girl. They drive off. I run back in the house and up to my room. I sit at my desk and try hard not cry. _I knew he had a girlfriend. Why am I so surprised? _ My phone rings. I look to see who it is and hit answer. "Hey, Arixia."

"Hey, you don't sound too happy. What happened? Did he stand you up?" she asks.

"No, it's not that."

"Well I can come over and stay the weekend so we'll talk about it okay?"

"Alright."

"I'll be over there in ten."

"Okay. See you then." I reply and hang up as tears start to roll down my cheeks. _Why am I crying? It's not like he cheated on me again. He has a girlfriend and we're just friends. I miss him. I miss being with him. Why would he ever want me though? Why was he ever with me in the first place? She's better than me. _I think to myself. Then I start to think of all the times I did have with him when we were together two years ago. I grab a spiral notebook and start writing after a bit I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and answer it knowing it's Arixia. She hugs me and we take her stuff to my room. I sit on my bed in a pout.

"So if he didn't stand you up then what happened?" she asks me.

"Well…" I start to say and explain to her. "I can't stand to see him with her. I miss talking with him. I almost felt like he was actually gonna take me back. I'd take him back if he asked."

"Selphie, he cheated on you and he's happy with his girlfriend. You've gotta realize that."

"I know." I sigh.

"What's this?" she asks as she picks up the spiral on my desk I was writing in. "A new song?"

"Um…no. I was just writing out my feelings is all."

"Selphie, this is really good. You should turn this into a song."

"No! It's personal."

"Selphie, just try it. Try it like a song. We're the only ones here. Please?"

"Fine." I answer and take the notebook from her and start to sing:

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

"Selphie, that's great!" Arixia exclaims.

"No. I mean it sounded good but I don't want to turn it into a song."

"I think we should see what the rest of the band thinks about it."

I sigh knowing she wouldn't give it up. _Great now my personal feelings about Riku were going to be a song?_

**A/N: Yay! There's chapter 6! Poor Selphie. Please review and the next chapter will come soon! By the way the song was Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne.**


	7. Truth Revealed&A Solution

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this but it is necessary. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix own it. I also don't own any songs, tv shows, etc. that I might use. The only thing I own is my OC's and the storyline.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Truth Revealed&A Solution

**Selphie's POV:**

"Selphie, that's a really great song." Kairi comments. All my friends were over for the weekend like we'd planned. They were setting up their equipment in my room.

"She's right." Namine agrees as she sets her keyboard up on it's stand.

"It would be a good song to use if you don't mind it." Yuna says agreeing with them all as she takes her bass guitar out of its case.

"Thanks, guys, but I don't want to use the personal feelings I wrote down as a song." I tell my friends.

"Selphie, it's a really great song. Just think about it?" Arixia pushes me.

"Fine, I'll think about it but that doesn't mean I'll go along with it." I sigh giving in.

"Selphie, is there something wrong?" Kairi asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to we're just asking you to think about it."

"I know and you're probably right. It's not that."

"What is it?" Namine asks.

"Nothing really." I answer.

"No, something is wrong. What is it?" Yuna asks. "We're your friends."

Arixia looks at me at nods. I sigh knowing what I have to do. "Guys, I have something to tell you." They all look at me. "I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is; I've kind of been lying to you guys about something."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asks.

"You know how clumsy I am?" I ask them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Namine asks.

"Well, a lot. I am clumsy but all the bruises I've been getting aren't from that." I answer.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asks.

"Remember Monday I told you I walked into a door and that's how I got my black eye. Well let's just say it was a door named dad."

My friends gasp. "That's horrible." Yuna states.

"How long has this been happening?" Kairi asks me.

"I don't really remember."I answer honestly. "Quite a long time. Since the beginning of middle school or so. He hits me and Alicia."

"Did you talk to your brother?" Arixia asks.

"Yeah I did. That's the good news." I half smile. "He recently got out of college and went through training to be a police officer. He hasn't been placed anywhere yet but he's going to request to be placed here so he can help me and my sister."

"That's great. I hope he can." Kairi states.

"Yeah me too." I state solemnly.

"It'll be okay. I have a feeling." Yuna says.

"Thanks. If you guys aren't too mad at me could we just practice?" I ask.

They laugh and take their places and their instruments as I pick up the microphone so we can practice.

**Riku's POV:**

"I'm so glad it's Friday." I tell Sora as we walk into my house after school.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to practicing all week." Sora answers.

"There's that too. Let me just get out of this stupid uniform and we'll head to your place." I tell him as I run upstairs to my room.

"Hey what's this?" he asks picking up a notebook.

"That's nothing." I answer grabbing it from him.

"C'mon! Is it another song? Did you write another song for us?" he asks excitedly.

"Fine. Yeah I did. But it's for us necessarily. It's personal."

"What? C'mon! Let me see!" he exclaims trying to grab it from my hands.

"No!" I answer holding it above my head using my height as an advantage.

"Fine." He finally gives up. "Let's go to my house to practice. I can't believe you won't even let me see. I'm your best friend."

"Maybe later okay? Let's just go." I answer and grab the folder with our songs in it. "Zero! Watch Ame!" I call to him from the front door.

"I can't I have things to do!" he answers.

"Just do it Zero! I'm going to Sora's. You know I practice every weekend!"

"I've got weekend plans to you know!"

"It's just for a couple hours! I'm not saying all weekend!"

"I don't want to babysit!"

"Zero, stop being a baby!"

"Wiku." Ame says coming up to me and clinging to me. "I don't want to stay with Zero.

I smile down at her. "I'm leaving right now. I'm going to Sora's house."

"Hi, Sora." She waves at him.

"Hi, Ame. Can I take Riku with me for a while?" he asks nicely.

She nods and hugs me. "Bye Wiku."

I smile and hug her back. "Riku. Bye Riku." I correct her. "You're not a baby anymore you need to pronounce it correctly."

"Bye Riku."

"Good girl." I say and hug her again.

"Zero!" I call.

"Fine." He answers annoyed as he comes down the stairs to get Ame.

We get to Sora's house and see that Axel and Tidus are already in the garage with their equipment set up. Roxas was sitting on the couch petting their dog.

"Finally you guys make it. What took you so long?" he asks getting up and going over to his drums.

"Sorry. My brother didn't want to watch my sister." I answer as I walk over to my place at the microphone. Sora goes to his place with his guitar. After twenty minutes of practice we decide to take a break.

"Hey guys I have a song that I wrote and well it's kinda personal so I don't really want anyone to ever see it." I announce to them.

"What do you mean?" Axel asks me.

"Well I… it's a song I wrote when I was thinking of Selphie alright?" I admit.

"I see. So let's hear it." Tidus says.

"Well I can't just sing it necessarily. It needs music if it's going to be a song and plus I'll never get the guts to sing it to her anyway so I shouldn't have brought it up. I can't think of her. I have Aimee. Selphie's never going to be back in my life like that again."

"Well there's only one way for us to help you and that's to hear the song or at least see it so we can put music to it." Roxas replies.

"I just told you it's pointless, Roxas. I can't do that. I won't do the same thing to Aimee as I did to Selphie. I shouldn't be thinking of her. I…"

"Dude, you really like Selphie still. Maybe you need to do something about it." Tidus says.

"Oh yeah. Coming from the guy who's been lovesick over one girl in particular since middle school and hasn't even said two words to her since elementary!" I snap. He looks down.

"I will eventually." He replies softly.

"Yeah okay. You've been saying that since seventh grade." I reply.

"C'mon. What's the harm in letting us see it? We're your friends right?" Axel says pushing me to show them.

"Yeah, you're my friends. Okay but you can't tell anyone about this song." They all nod. "Promise."

"We promise." They say in unison.

I sigh and pull the song out of the folder with the rest of our songs. They gather around me to look at it.

**Selphie's POV:**

The weekend went by faster than I wanted it to. It was already Sunday and my friends all had to leave. It was a great weekend of fun and band practice. It was great to have some girl time. I haven't been able to have much of that. After church we went our separate ways. My sister and I get in the car and drive home. As we pull in the driveway we see a car parked.

"Uh-oh, looks like dad's home early." I state as I put the car in park.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING?" My dad's voice booms out from the front door before I could turn the car off. My sister and I both flinch. "GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" he yells and walks outside. He comes around to my side, opens the door, jerks me out, and slams the door. Alicia gets out on her side and he grabs her too not letting go of me. He drags us up the steps to the porch and shoves us in the door then slams it behind him. "NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?"

"We were with friends." I answer him.

"Friends? Both of you?"

"Yes, sir. We were with some friends."

"What were you doing out? You should've been at home doing your chores!"

"We were done with our chores , sir." I answer.

My head turns as he backhands me. "Don't you dare lie to me." He warns. "I've been home since ten am this morning and neither one of you were here! You wouldn't have had time to do your everyday chores."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"We were planning on doing our everyday chores as soon as we got back." Alicia states. He backhands her as well.

"Get to your chores. I'm giving you one hour and bring me a drink." He orders.

Alicia and I run off to do our chores. I bring him his drink and go to do my chores again.

"How many times do we have to do this?" Alicia asks. "Normal people don't sweep their houses twenty times a day."

"I know but we've got to go along with it just for a little while longer. Hopefully we'll be out of here soon." I reply.

"Be out of here?" she questions. "What do you mean?"

"You remember Jamie don't you?" I ask her.

"Yeah sort of. I miss him. It's been four years right?"

"Yeah. Well he went away to college and we've still talked on the phone and through email."

"Yeah I wish I could see him though."

"So do I and we'll get our wish soon."

"We will?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah. I've been talking to him and I told him everything. He's gonna help us."

"But if he's an officer than couldn't something bad happen?"

"He's not a full officer just yet. He's been going to college and he just went through training. They haven't placed him anywhere yet. He's going to see if he can get transferred here so he'll be able to help us."

"I hope so. I don't want to live like this anymore."

"I know what you mean."

"ONE OF YOU GIRLS BRING ME ANOTHER DRINK!" We hear my dad yell from the living room.

"I'll go." I volunteer and grab a beer out of the refrigerator to take to him. As I hand it to him the doorbell rings.

"Get the door." He orders.

"Yes, sir." I answer and go to the door. I open the door and my eyes widen when I see my half brother standing there. I immediately run into his arms. He hugs me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a whisper. "I didn't expect you to come when he was here."

"I thought you said he was going to be gone until Monday." He replies.

"Yeah, well he was supposed to but he came home early. He was here when we got back from church." I answer.

"I suppose this is from him?" he asks gesturing at the bruise on my arm that had the imprint of his hand.

"Y-yeah." I stutter slightly.

"Who is it?" my dad calls from the other room. I flinch. As I was about to answer he came up behind me and pulled me away from my brother. "You're not welcome here." My dad states warningly.

My brother stands tall. "I'm here to visit my sisters." He announces.

"I said you're not welcome here." My dad states with more warning.

"You have no right to say I can't see my sisters."

"This is my house and you are not my son. I have no relation to you. I don't want you on my property."

"You have no respect for anyone. I don't know what my mom ever saw in you. I'm thankful for my sisters but I wish they had a different father. One who would care enough about them." My brother answers.

"I do care for my daughters. You haven't been seen or heard from in four years. Who are you to show up and tell me what to do? Get out of here! Get off my property!" my dad yells and shoves him.

"There's no need for violence, sir." My brother tells him calmly.

"Dad, could he stay for a little while? We haven't seen him in years." I ask him.

"I said no." my father says as he gives me a glare. "Leave now!" he warns my brother. Jamie takes a step back and turns to leave. My father slams the door and turns to me with a backhand. My head turns as his hand connects with my face. "You're not to see him or talk to him." My father tells me.

"He's my brother and I miss him. I'd like to talk to—" I start to say until I'm jerked back as his hand makes contact with my face again. This time he hit me hard enough to knock me down.

"I said you're not to have contact with him. Is that clear?" he asks of me.

"Y-yes sir." I answer as tears start to stream down my face.

"Now go finish your chores."

"Yes, sir." I answer him and get up to leave the room. I go to the bathroom to see the effects of his violence. _Perfect. Another black eye. I can't keep lying to my teachers. This could get really bad._ My phone rings in my pocket interrupting my thoughts. "Hello?" I answer without looking to see who it is.

"Selphie, it's Jamie. Look, I saw what he did after I left and I know he probably told you not to have any contact with me."

"Yeah he did. Jamie, I'm scared. I have a black eye again. I don't want to live like this." I tell him as I start crying.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here to stop this but I promise I'll do something now. I'm going to get you guys out of there. I promise."

"Thanks, Jamie." I sniffle.

"I'll let you go for now so you don't get into trouble. I'll call back later okay?"

"Alright." I answer and hang up just before my dad barges in the bathroom and glares at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I had to use the restroom." I answer.

He backhands me again. "Who were you talking to?" he asks. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"My friend Kairi. I was talking to my friend Kairi." I answer.

He glares at me but leaves it at that and warns me to finish my chores.

It's been a week since Jamie showed up at the door and my father made him leave but he still talks to me when I leave the house. He told me that he bought a two bedroom apartment here in Twilight Town. It makes me feel better to know that he's closer than he has been for the last four years. Alicia and I have tried to do everything my dad says so he won't be mad at us but it seems like he hits us for no reason at all sometimes. Yesterday I was thrown against the bookcase because I didn't come straight home after school. I had been talking to my friends because I got a message from someone asking us to do a gig at Destiny Islands again.

"Selphie, if you're still getting hurt—" Arixia starts to say after I had told them about it. We were walking out of the school after our last class.

"Before you say anything," I interrupt her. "My brother is going to help us get out of there. He's already told authorities about it. We should be out of there soon. And we'll be moving too."

"Moving? I guess that's expected." Namine sighs solemnly.

"Where to?" Yuna asks.

"To a two bedroom apartment he bought. Which means I'll be sharing a room with Alicia."

"At least you'll be away from your dad."

"Yeah that's the only good thing. That and I get to be with my brother again."

"So where is this apartment?" Namine asks me.

"Twilight Town." I answer.

"That's vague." Arixia comments.

"Okay fine. Twilight Apartment Complex." I answer.

"That's where I live!" Namine exclaims.

"I know. I'll be closer to school and I'll live next to Namine." I answer.

"Colette will be happy Alicia will be closer too." Namine states with a smile.

"Yeah. The only problem is what's going to happen when they come to confront my father about it." I say sounding a little worried.

"I'm sure that your brother won't let anything happen and even if your dad tries to hit you there'd be people there right?" Arixia replies.

"Yeah." I say with a half smile. "I have to get my sister and get home. See you guys soon!"

"Okay see you!" we all say as we go our separate ways.

I pick up my sister and we drive home. As our house comes into view we seetwo police cars in our driveway. My sister and I look at each other and I pull in. Jamie gets out of one of the police cars followed by three other officers out of the cars. We get out and stand by the car.

"Selphie, Alicia, we're going to end this okay?" Jamie tells us with a hug.

"Why are these officers here?" I ask.

"They're here to confirm that what I've told them about your father is true. We're only waiting for a woman from social services to show up and we can go question your father. He'd be stupid to try anything in front of three police officers."

I smile a little hoping this would work. We turn to see another car pull in. The woman from social services was here. My sister and I were finally going to be able to get away from our abusive household. Weren't we?

**A/N: Next chapter you'll find out what happens with Selphie's situation. Please click the button at the bottom of the screen and leave me a nice review and the chapter will come sooner.**


	8. The Wonderful News

**Disclaimer: Disney and Square Enix own Kingdom Hearts. I don't. I don't own any songs, tv shows, etc. that I might use either. I only own my OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8: The Wonderful News

A six year old boy wakes up to his parents screaming at each other. He goes to see what's going on. His father hits his mom and knocks her into the wall as this little boy had seen many times before. He watches with tears streaming down his face as his father continues to hit his mom afraid to say anything for fear of getting hit himself. His mom screams.

"Go back to bed!" she cries to the boy.

The boy stands terrified in his place continuing to watch. The boy thinks he knows how this will end. Just like before when they go to the hospital and his mom tells the nurse she slipped and fell. He's seen it before many times. The boy finally turns to go back to bed as his mom had told him even though he wants to stay. As he turns he hears a gunshot. He immediately turns back to see his mother with a gun. In an instant immediately following the first shot there's another. His mother falls to the floor. The boy stares wide eyed and terrified. That same scene playing over in his head.

I jerk awake and sit up breathing hard. _Damn. It's been a long time that I remembered that. _I think to myself as I try to calm down from the nightmare I had all through my childhood. It had been a long time I'd had that nightmare. At least two years. I've always been really glad Zero never saw what really happened to our biological mother. He was too young at the time. Then I had an idea for a song. I pick up my lyrics folder and pull out a blank piece of paper.

**Selphie's POV:**

"Hello, I'm Chloe Spritz from Social Services." She greets us. "You must be Selphie and Alicia Tilmitt."

"Yes ma'am." I answer her.

"I see some proof of this already." She states softly. "Come on. Let's go talk to your father." She smiles sweetly.

We walk into the house with the police, Jamie, and Miss Spritz behind us. My dad looks as if he's about to yell but thinks against it.

"What is going on here?" he asks calmly playing off as if he were a loving father.

"Hello, Mr. Tilmitt. I'm Chloe Spritz with Social Services. I have reason to believe that there's abuse going on in the house hold." She tells my dad.

"I have no idea why. My girls are healthy and happy individuals." My dad states calmly.

"Could you answer some questions for me please?" she asks him.

"And if I say no?"

"If you refuse to let me ask you questions I will have to assume there is abuse going on in this house hold and these officers will take you to the station to be questioned there." Miss Spritz answers my father.

"Fine. I'll answer your questions. Come in." he answers allowing them to step in the door.

"Thank you." Miss Spritz says as she steps in with the three policemen and my brother behind her. Jamie, Alicia and I all see the glare he gives Jamie. It's a death glare that lasts a second. "First of all are these girls the only children you have?" she asks him.

"Yes." My father answers.

"James here says he's of relation to the girls."

"He's my wife's son. She had him before she and I were married."

"Alright, and where is your wife?"

"She passed away a long time ago. I've been raising my girls since then."

"You raised James for a time didn't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Until he graduated high school and he left for college. We haven't seen him since."

"Do you pay for his college?"

"No ma'am. I let him pay his own way. He was not my child to begin with."

"I see. Have you ever punished your kids with violence?" she asks him.

"Of course not! I would never hit them."

"If you've never hit them before, then can you tell me what this is?" she asks him as she shows him the fingerprint bruise on my arm. He stays quiet for a minute as if trying to think of a way out of it.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen that. It looks recent. Selphie, what happened?" he asks me.

"Sir, this is serious. If you're the one who inflicted the pain on this child you need to tell me now. Even if it were to be by accident."

"I'm telling you I don't know. It could've happened at school."

"Sir, not only is the bruise in the shape of fingerprints but the other child has the same bruise. It is not possible for both girls to have the same bruise from school."

"I would never hurt my girls." He repeats.

After a couple hours of more questioning and trying to get my father to say he was the one who'd hurt us Miss Spritz hadn't gotten very far. My father had an excuse for every bruise on my body as well as my sister's.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Tilmitt. I suppose we were wrong in accusing you of abuse." She smiles softly and turns to leave.

"Thank you." he replies and shows them to the door. I could see my brother was getting mad. So was I. I couldn't believe my father had gotten away with it. My sister and I watch as the officers get back in their cars. My father pulls us in the house and shuts the door. "What the hell was that about?" he asks us angrily. Neither me nor my sister could think of anything to say. "One of you better answer me!" We stood frozen in front of him. He backhanded Alicia and she fell to the ground.

"Don't hit her!" I scream.

"Don't tell me what to do you worthless piece of trash!" he replies and hits me in the stomach making me double over in pain. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly the police come barging in through the front door to arrest my father. My sister and I look up at Jamie with surprise as he walks back in.

"How…?" my sister starts to ask.

"We set up cameras in your living room." Jamie answers with a smile. "I knew he'd slip up eventually I just didn't think it'd be so soon." He smiles then turns to my dad. "That's right the police watched the whole thing. They saw what you did to these girls. Plus they now know that you lied to Miss Spritz about it which is another offense. You'll be put in jail for a long time." He tells my dad. My dad glares and tries to attack my brother but he's held back by the other officers who take him away. "I'll stay here with you girls as long as it takes to pack up your things and move to my apartment. I've already cleared all that with social services." He smiles at us.

"Thanks. I love you Jamie." I say softly with a smile and hug him. He hugs me back. Alicia hugs him too.

"I love you girls too. I wish I'd known about this sooner. I would've gotten you out."

"We didn't want to tell anyone cause we were too afraid we'd get separated and I'd go to some foster family." Alicia tells him.

"I know. It doesn't matter now though. The point is you don't have to cause I'll take care of you until you graduate. We'll definitely have a full house though."

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused.

"Well it won't be just me and you girls. I have a fiancé." He tells us.

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that you had a girlfriend quite a while back but I didn't know she was your fiancé." I reply.

"Yeah. We've been engaged for about two months now."

"And she doesn't mind us coming to live with you?"

"No, she doesn't. We talked about it."

"So is she at your apartment alone?" I ask him.

"Yeah but it's okay. We'll pack up your stuff and move it a different day."

"Okay." My sister and I agree.

A week later we had moved into my brother's apartment and met his fiancé, Emily. She was really nice. We enjoyed talking to her and were so happy she was going to be part of our family.

"So do you have anything planned this weekend?" My brother asks as we're sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"I'm going to Destiny Island with my friends this weekend."

"To Destiny Island? For what?" he asks.

"My band." I answer. "We have a show to do. We found out a guy band that are friends from school are also going. They'll be our competition again."

"Really? That's great but I don't think I like the idea of you going all the way to Destiny Islands with just some friends especially if a bunch of guys are going too."

"And one of them is her ex boyfriend." Alicia adds. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Really? What was his name? Riku?" he asks.

"Yes. That's him. He's the singer of the guys' band. Jamie, this'll be our second time performing. We've been before. We even got an offer from a producer saying we could be big!"

"I see. I guess I don't see a problem with it as long as you can promise to be careful and promise to call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Jamie. I promise." I nod and get up to go to school after hugging him. "We'll all be leaving right after school so I won't be coming back home." I add.

"Thanks for the late information." He replies slightly sarcastic. "So when are you coming back then?"

"Tomorrow afternoon or night." I answer.

"Where are you staying?" he asks.

"We have a hotel room."

"How did you pay for it?"

"Arixia's parents paid for one room for the five of us girls."

"Okay have fun."

I smile and head off to school with Alicia. It was nice being within walking distance of the school. I drop my sister off at the elementary and run to the high school. I run up to Arixia's car which is what we'd be leaving in after school. It was a Jeep with plenty of trunk space for the guitars and her drums and enough room for us all to sit comfortably.

"Your brother say it's okay?" Kairi asks as she loads her guitar into Arixia's car.

"Yeah." I answer with a smile. "Things are so great now. I don't have to sneak around. I can ask my brother anything and I don't have to worry about getting hit for it. And his fiancé is really nice. Last night my sister and I stayed up playing cards. It was so fun. It's like she's already part of the family. Like another sister." I brag. My friends smile.

"That's wonderful." Arixia comments for them all.

The day seemed to drag on so slowly. Why is it that when you're looking forward to something the day goes by so slow. Finally we were in our last class, the one class that I happen to have all my friends in. It's a computer class. I had finished the work we were supposed to be doing and I start surfing the internet. A website comes up that was about the club we were going to be playing at tonight. I read a little and squeal without thinking. The teacher gives me a look. I try to control myself but I can't help it.

"What is it?" Arixia leans toward me and asks in a whisper. I point to the computer. She reads and also squeals. Kairi leans into my computer to read what was on my screen. She squeals as well.

"Girls, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asks us. My friends sit back down in their seats and straighten up. I can tell they're still excited but don't want to say anything.

"Yes ma'am there is." I answer proudly as I stand up.

"What are you doing?" Arixia and Kairi ask me in a whisper.

"Yes, Miss Tilmitt, please continue."

"All the bands playing at Club Paradise on Destiny Island will be showing on TV as a search for the best bands!" I announce proudly. "Not only will our band Nakama Itusumo be there but another band right here from this school called Oathkeepers will also be there tonight! We're going to be on TV!" I say and jump up pumping my fist in the air. The class cheers and claps.

"Anything else, Miss Tilmitt?" the teacher asks.

"One more thing," I answer and tell the class the channel it'll be on.

"Thank you, Miss Tilmitt. Congratulations now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." I smile trying hard to contain myself as I sit back down in my seat. "We've gotta tell Riku and the other guys about this."

"Knowing Riku he probably already knows." Kairi answers in a whisper.

"I'll ask him right now." I smile to myself.

"How?" Arixia whispers to me.

"Text him." I answer pulling out my phone and typing.

**Riku's POV:**

Sitting in my last class was so boring. Government. Fun. Sora and I usually don't pay much attention and yet somehow we still pass. I never have been too good in history. This teacher is boring. He's all talk. I look at the clock and sigh realizing we still have fifteen minutes before school ends and we can start heading to Destiny Islands for our concert. This was gonna be great because my girlfriend was coming along this time. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to see a text from Selphie.

_We're all gonna be on TV! :)_

_ What are you talking about? _I text back to her. My eyes widen as I receive her text back.

_The club is having a contest for the best of bands and it's going on TV! I just saw it on the internet! Both of our bands will be on TV! _

_ Holy shit! Really? 0_0 _I text back.

_Seriously! It'll be awesome! :)^_^ _

I immediately forward her text to the rest of my band. I get back texts asking if I'm serious. As I'm about to text back the bell rings for the end of class. I shove my phone back in my pocket and my stuff in my backpack. I run out of the class and head to the computer lab where I know Selphie is. The rest of my friends following me.

"You're really serious? You're not just messing with us right?" I ask Selphie.

"Riku, I'd hope you'd know me well enough even after two years to know that I wouldn't make up something like this. Yes I'm serious! Here see for yourself." She answers and hands me a paper she printed off. I look over it and so do the guys behind me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim excitedly. "We're actually gonna be on TV!"

My friends as well as hers cheer.

"Hell yeah!" Axel cheers.

We all jump up and down cheering and hug each other in excitement.

"Riku." I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn.

"Aimee." I state surprised and realize I'm hugging Selphie. I immediately pull away from her.

"What's going on?" she asks me.

"We're gonna be on TV." I announce to her and go to her to hug her.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaims and kisses me. I kiss back briefly.

"We should get going guys. We don't want to be late." Selphie's friend Arixia announces.

"Yeah. Come on Aimee." I smile and lead her toward the car as my friends follow and Selphie and her friends go to their car.

**A/N: Yay! They're gonna be on TV! Poor Selphie has to deal with Riku having his girlfriend at the concert. :( Please click that little button at the bottom and leave a nice review for the next chapter to come up faster!**


	9. Nervousness

**Disclaimer: I hate that I have to continue to admit this. *sigh* Disney and Square Enix own Kingdom Hearts not me. I also don't own any songs, tv shows, etc I might use. I only own my OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapter…**

Chapter 9: Nervousness

**Selphie's POV:**

"There's a lot of bands here." Namine points out as we walk in the club.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous." Yuna says shyly.

"A little?" I ask her. "I'm so nervous. What if I can't sing?" I ask starting to panic.

"Don't be so nervous you've got a great voice you'll be fine." I hear someone say behind me. I turn to see Riku smile at me. I smile back nervously.

"Riku, will I be able to go back stage with you?" Aimee asks flirtatiously.

"I don't see why not. You're with the band." he smiles at her and walks away with her with his arm around her. I sigh still wishing I could be the one he was holding.

"Selphie!" someone calls to me as they snap their fingers in front of my face. I come back to reality and see Arixia in front of me.

"Sorry." I answer.

"You need to tell Riku how you feel because this is getting to be a normal thing."Arixia says.

"I can't tell him. He has a girlfriend." I answer. Arixia rolls her eyes.

After we talk to the owner of the club and get all our equipment backstage we wait for instruction. The owner introduces himself and his club to the cameras and announces how this competition is going to work. As I listen to how the competition is going to work I only get more nervous. _There's got to be at least twenty bands here. _I think to myself. _No, calm down. We'll be fine. We'll just do our best and see what happens. All we can do is hope._ I think as I listen to the last explanation about each band getting two songs on stage unless they're chosen. I start thinking of which of our songs we should perform.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a few more bands and then the vote for the best band of the night. Remember not just the audience here can vote but all you at home as well. Just call in and vote for your favorite band." The owner announces after hours of other bands playing. "Our next band is a band called Nakama Itsumo! Please welcome them to the stage." He announces. The crowd cheers as we walk onto the stage.

"Which song do we start with?" I hear Arixia ask me in a panic through the earpiece we have to communicate with each other.

I pause for a second quickly going through the beginning of our songs in my head. "Start with The Gift of a Friend." I answer.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asks. "We haven't done that one in a while."

"We'll be okay." Namine chips in with confidence.

"Yeah it used to be one of our favorites. We'll do great." Yuna answers.

"L-ladies and Gentlemen," I announce stuttering slightly, "I hope you're all having a g-great time and we hope you enjoy our first song called The Gift of a Friend. We wrote this song when we were around twelve years old." The girls start with the music and I come in with the vocals.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you'll make all alone  
It's easy to feel  
Like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside  
When you realize  
The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are when you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and lows  
Someone to count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside  
When you realize  
The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you find  
The beauty you are when you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You! You feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone_

_The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend  
Mmm mm mm_

As we end the song we hear the crowd cheer giving us a small boost of confidence. I take a deep breath and try to come up with our second song but I'm so nervous I can't think.

"Selphie, what next?" Kairi asks.

"I don't know. I can't think."

"Selphie, this is no time to get nervous." Arixia tells me in a small panic.

"I'm sorry. One of you choose a song to play." I answer nervously in a whisper.

"How about Who Knows?" Namine asks.

"Good." I answer. "This next song is called Who Knows." I announce to the crowd and the music immediately starts for it.

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah_

_Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more_

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah_

_How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time_

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?_

_Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_

_So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

I take another deep breath almost gasping for air as I finish the song and the crowd cheers again. We take a small bow and exit off the stage. As I'm walking I try to keep balance feeling like I can't breathe. After we get backstage I fall to knees gasping for air a little bit.

"Selphie!" Kairi exclaims and heads over to me, the rest of my friends right behind her.

"Now for our last band of the night until the voting please welcome The Oathkeepers!" the owner of the club announces. I try to stay calm as they walk past us trying to act as if nothing is happening.

"Selphie? Are you okay?" I hear Riku ask.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Go get on stage Riku." I answer him with slow breathing.

"You're not fine. What is it?" he asks.

"Please Riku, I'm fine. Just go." I beg.

"She said she's fine Riku." Aimee says to him. "Go to the stage."

"Oathkeepers?" the owner announces.

"Come on dude!" Axel calls to Riku. "They've got it."

Riku looks at me wearily and puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly for a second as he leans his lips to my ear. "Breathe Selphie. Calm. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. We've still gotta see who's the better band." He smirks whispering in my ear. Then he left to go onstage. I start to breathe a little easier as I look down realizing I'm blushing.

**Riku's POV:**

I walk on stage and take my place at the microphone. "Sorry for the delay guys," I announce to the crowd glancing over at Selphie backstage and turning back to the crowd. "We are the Oathkeepers and we're here to give you a show!" The crowd cheers. "Our first song is something we wrote a while back but our first time performing it. Hope you like it!" I announce and cue the band to start the music. I follow with the vocals.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like _

_(what it's like) _Sora backs me up.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

The crowd cheers again as we go into the next song keeping our music soft for now.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!  
_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_

The crowd cheers loudly as we finish the song. We take our bow and leave the stage as the owner comes on. "So let's have a big round of applause for all the bands here tonight! They performed wonderfully. You know it does take a lot of guts to get up here in the first place so you can only imagine how these kids feel getting up in front of the TV cameras! We're going to take a commercial break and then we'll be back with the results of the top band. Stick around! Call in all those last minute votes and don't change that channel! " the owner announces on TV.

When I get backstage all I can think about it is checking on Selphie but Aimee almost tackles me. I put my arms around her hugging her.

"You were so great! It was so awesome to be standing back here watching you rather than in the crowd!" she announces hugging me tight.

"I'm glad you had fun Aimee." I smile at her.

"I can't wait to hear the results. I don't care what people think you guys should definitely get first!" she exclaims.

"Thanks." I laugh a little and smile seeing that Selphie is doing better as I spot her waiting for the results with her friends. She looks just as nervous as always. _I really wish she'd pay more attention to herself. I kinda miss taking care of her. _I think to myself. _Whoa! What am I saying? I'm with Aimee not Selphie!_

"Riku?" I hear Aimee ask me.

"Yeah?" I answer snapping out of my thoughts that were of holding Selphie.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous I guess. I space like that when I'm nervous. Sorry." I partially lie.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it. Please push the button at the bottom and leave a nice review. The next chapter will be the competition results! By the way the songs used were as follows:**

**The Gift of A Friend by Demi Lovato**

**Who Knows by Avril Lavigne**

**Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**

**What I've Done by Linkin Park**


	10. The Competition Results

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line. The rest is owned by Disney and Square Enix as well as various artists.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will include a lot of lyrics due to the fact that it's a competition. You don't have to read the lyrics if you don't want to but some I do suggest reading cause they may contain the feelings of the singers. Be warned for language too. Now onto chapter 10! Hope you enjoy…**

Chapter 10: The Competition Results

**Selphie's POV:**

As Riku leaves to go onstage I realize I'm blushing and try to hide it. My breathing calms and I look up to see my friends worried about me. I feel bad for worrying them and look down.

"I'm sorry guys. Just an anxiety attack. I'm fine. I'll be okay. It's just that I was so nervous. I'm sorry if I messed things up or if I worried you—"

"Selphie, it's okay." Kairi interrupts me.

"You did worry us but if you say you're fine now then it's okay." Arixia smiles.

"And I doubt you messed anything up. We did great. To tell you the truth I'm not so sure I didn't mess it up. I missed some notes because I was so nervous." Namine blushes and looks down.

"Me too," Yuna admits, "I'm pretty sure we did okay though."

"Yeah. And we had fun so it doesn't matter right?" I ask.

"Right." They agree and smile. We look up to see the boys' band going into their second song.

_ I love watching him sing. I like watching him do anything. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him. _I think to myself and then sigh seeing him glance at his girlfriend who's smiling widely at him. I turn around not able to watch him smiling at another girl.

The crowd cheers loudly as they finish the song. They take their bow and leave the stage as the owner comes on. "So let's have a big round of applause for all the bands here tonight! They performed wonderfully. You know it does take a lot of guts to get up here in the first place so you can only imagine how these kids feel getting up in front of the TV cameras! We're going to take a commercial break and then we'll be back with the results of the number one band here tonight. Stick around! Call in all those last minute votes and don't change that channel! " the owner announces on TV.

* * *

"Hello again and welcome back to our music competition! Who did you the viewers and the audience vote for as the best band? First let's give one last round of applause for all the bands here tonight who have performed." The owner announces when the break for the commercial is over. My friends and I hold hands tightly in nervousness waiting to hear the results. The boys' band next to us and the other bands around us in various places. The crowd applauds and cheers. "After I announce the winner that band will come on stage and perform an encore as well as get a chance to record for a producer! The best band as voted by our viewers and our audience are…" he says as he opens the envelope. "Wow! This is amazing! We have a tie ladies and gentlemen!" He announces. The crowd cheers. "We have a tie for the best band of the night! Will the TWO bands please come up to the stage. Our tie bands are Nakama Itsumo and Oathkeepers!" He announces.

I could've fainted. We tied with Riku's band? My friends and I squeal and go up on stage. Riku's band comes as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tie! Looks like we'll have to have a showdown to see who's number one! Are you ready?" he asks enthusiastically. The crowd cheers. "And what about you guys are you ready?" he asks us all.

"Yeah!" we all cheer.

"You're going down!" Riku announces.

"We'll see about that!" I find myself announcing back to him.

"Oooh! Looks like we've got some real competition going on here? Do you two know each other?" he asks us.

I swallow just remembering that we're on TV.

"We go to the same school back in Twilight Town." Riku answers.

"So you all know each other?"

"Yeah we're all friends in some way." Riku answers.

"Well let's hope this doesn't put a damper on the relationship of friends."

"Believe me it's WAY past that." I find myself saying.

The crowd Oooohs. "So are we ready?" the owner announces.

"Ready." Both Riku and I answer with a slight glare at each other.

The owner pulls a coin from his pocket. "Okay. Call it girls."

"Heads." I announce not taking my eyes from Riku's.

The coin flips into the air. "Heads it is. Nakama Itsumo goes first." He announces after the coin lands.

"Let's get both bands set up on stage for our showdown that we'll start right after these messages." The owner announces as the TV crew takes a break going to a commercial. Both bands move the equipment around so we can get two bands worth on stage and then we all take our places. I look at Riku expecting a glare and I get a smile. I blush and turn away.

"Alright. Singers come to me." The owner announces. Riku and I go to stand on either side of him.

"We're live in 5…4…3….." the TV crew says counting the rest with fingers silently and cues that we're on air.

"Ladies and Gents, we're back with our competition. This just keeps heating up. Before the break we found we had a tie between Nakama Itsumo and Oathkeepers. This means it's showdown time to see who is number one tonight! The way this is going to work is that these two bands will take turns playing songs until one band either runs out of songs or gives up. Are you ready?" the owner announces. The crowd cheers. He nods to us. We shake hands and turn to go to our places at opposite sides of the stage. "Here we go. Nakama Itsumo you're up first." He announces.

I take a deep breath and take the microphone in my hand. "First of all I would like to thank you so much for voting for us." I announce. "I hope we give you a good time tonight even if we don't win. Here we go!" I finish and put the microphone back for a second. I push the button on the earpiece to talk to my friends. "Start with The Tide is High" I tell them.

"Sure thing." I hear as the music starts and I come in with the vocals.

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one_

_I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that *Oh no*_

_It's not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But it's the way you do the things  
You do to me  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
*Oh no*_

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your #1  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your #1_

_#1  
#1_

_Every girl wants  
You to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no_

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your #1  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your #1_

_#1  
#1_

_Everytime that I get  
the feeling  
You give me something  
to believe in  
Everytime that I got  
you near me  
I know the way that  
I want it to be  
But you know that  
I'm gonna take  
my chance now  
I'm gonna make  
it happen somehow  
And you know I can  
take the pressure  
A moment's pain for  
a lifetime pleasure_

_Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no_

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your #1  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your #1_

_Everytime that I get  
the feeling  
You give me something  
to believe in  
Everytime that I got  
you near me  
I know the way that  
I want it to be  
But you know that  
I'm gonna take  
my chance now  
I'm gonna make  
it happen somehow  
And you know I can  
take the pressure  
A moment's pain for  
a lifetime pleasure_

As I finish the song and take my bow. The camera turns to the Oathkeepers.

**Riku's POV:**

I listen to the words of her song and the beat of it trying to find a good counter to it. As she finishes her song I smirk to myself for a couple reasons. The camera turns to us.

"Nice song." I announce. "Here's to you, Selphie." I smirk at her. "Here's a song to somewhat counter your words of being 'number one'." I say using air quotes. I push the button on my earpiece to talk to the band. "Shadow of The Day" I tell them.

"Nice one dude." Roxas says to me and starts the music starts and I come in with the vocals on my cue.

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you  
_

We finish the song and I bow, then I take the microphone again. "My lyrics 'the sun will set for you and the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey' in this situation mean you're going down." I announce to Nakama Itsumo.

"I see. Good lyrics. I like your counter act." Selphie announces. She pushes the button and speaks to her music starts and she starts singing.

_You can look, but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove_

_I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulate it_

_Bend me, break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me, break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

_I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole_

_I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulate it  
I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated_

_Bend me, break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me, break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you  
Paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid_

_Bend me, break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me, break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you  
_

_Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me_

_Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's all right_

_Bend me  
Break me  
Any way you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's all right._

They finish their song and she bows again. "Nice vocals with that one. Our next song won't be counter acting necessarily just trying to outdo you." I tell her. I push the button again to talk to my band. "Never Again." I say.

"Dude, are you sure?" Sora asks.

"We've only recently had that one." Tidus says.

"Just do it." I answer and take the microphone again. "This song is something we wrote knowing that message behind happens all too much in this world. The band listens and the music starts as I get ready to sing.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

_I hear a scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never again_

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never again_

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Well never again  
Never again_

Sora comes in with _Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
_Sora comes in again with _Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
The Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin'  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can  
Never again_

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
_

Sora backs me up with the end.

_Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again_

We finish and I take the bow. I smirk at Selphie. "Back to you."

**Selphie's POV:**

I take a deep breath thinking how to get our music up. We don't have any hard rock songs. I take the microphone still trying to think of what song to use. "We don't have counter acts to this necessarily so we're just going to perform songs we hope you'll like even though they're different genres." I announce to the crowd.

"I'm So Sick." I hear Yuna say through the earpiece.

"Good one Yuna. I think I can do that. Any objections?" I ask the rest of the band.

"None." I hear them say.

"This song is the closet we have to the genre they just used. I hope you like it." I announce. The music starts and I come in with my vocals on cue.

_I will break_

_Into your thoughts _

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will BREAK_

_BREAK_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Do you want more of this?_

_We can push out_

_Sell out_

_Die out_

_So you'll shut up_

_And stay sleeping_

_With my screaming_

_In your itching ears_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without _

_this empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Hear it!_

_I'm screaming it!_

_You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it!_

_I'm screaming it!_

_You tremble at the sound_

_You sink into my clothes_

_This invasion makes me feel_

_Worthless _

_Hopeless _

_Sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so _

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so _

_I'm so sick_

We finish the song and I take a bow. The crowd cheers. The owner comes on the stage. "Wow! This is competition is really heating up here! How about we give our bands a break. We'll be back right after these messages."

**Riku's POV:**

"….And we're back! This competition is really heating up as we saw before the break. It's now the Oathkeepers turn. We only have time for a couple more songs so let's see how this goes. Let's see what they've got." The owner announces and goes off the stage as the crowd cheers.

"So are we ready to rock this place?" I ask the crowd trying to get them more pumped up.

"Which song?" Tidus asks.

"Panic attack." I say pushing the button to answer.

"Riku! No! We've never done that song successfully without Kairi!" Sora protests.

"We did once recently." I answer.

"I don't know man. Once isn't enough to perform it here." Roxas chips in.

"Look, I know we can do it. Tidus, feel up to it?" I ask.

"Uh… yeah." He answers.

"He's too nervous. It's too much pressure got it memorized?" Axel chips in.

"You can do it right Tidus?" I ask again.

"Yeah. I'm confident. I'll do it. Let's go." He answers determinedly.

"Then that's it. Let's do this!" I tell the band. I take the silence as agreement. "Looks like our next song will be our last. Hope you enjoy this one." I say and cue the band to start. The band has a solo of almost a minute before I come in with my vocals.

_All wound up  
On the edge  
Terrified_

_Sleep disturbed  
Restless mind  
Petrified_

_Bouts of fear  
Permeate  
All I see_

_Heightening  
Nervousness  
Threatens me_

_I am paralyzed  
So afraid to die_

_Caught off guard  
Warning signs  
Never show_

_Tension strikes  
Choking me  
Worries grow_

_Why do I feel so numb  
Is it something to do with where I come from  
Should this be fight or flight  
I don't know why I'm constantly so uptight_

_Rapid heartbeat pounding through my chest  
Agitated body in distress  
I feel like I'm in danger  
Daily life is strangled by my stress_

_A stifling surge  
Shooting through all my veins  
Extreme apprehension  
Suddenly I'm insane_

_Lost all hope for redemption  
A grave situation desperate at best_

_Why do I feel so numb  
Is it something to do with where I come from  
Should this be fight or flight  
I don't know why I'm constantly reeling_

_Helpless hysteria  
A false sense of urgency  
Trapped in my phobia  
Possessed by anxiety_

_Run  
Try to hide  
Overwhelmed by this complex delirium_

Music solo for 1 minute 15 seconds

_Helpless hysteria  
A false sense of urgency  
Trapped in my phobia  
Possessed by anxiety  
_

_Run  
Try to hide  
Overwhelmed by this complex delirium~_

The music finishes off as we finish the song. I take a bow as the crowd is going wild.

**Selphie's POV:**

I realize my jaw drops as they finish their song. We have nothing that could counter that at all. Nothing that would stand up to it. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's Riku. Plus they've been playing longer than we have.

"If there's one thing I don't miss about being in the Oathkeepers it's playing that song," Kairi says into our earpieces. "It's fun but it tiring. We rarely played it. I notice Tidus messed up some but he did a great job for not growing up into it."

"I can see why." Arixia answers.

"Selphie, what do we do?" Namine asks.

"There's not much we can do girls." I answer pushing the button. I take the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen," I announce. "I believe it is time to give in to the Oathkeepers even as much as we want this opportunity we have nothing to compete with anymore. They're great. Give it up for them!"

The crowd cheers.

"Good one, Selphie." I hear Yuna say as the owner comes up to the microphone.

"Well there you have it! Give it up for your winners! The Oathkeepers!" he announces. The crowd cheers as Riku and I shake hands again. I try my best to hold back tears as to my surprise he hugs me.

"Encore! Encore! Nakama Itsumo!" the crowd cheers.

"You want another song from Nakama Itsumo?" the owner asks.

"Nakama Itsumo encore! Then Oathkeepers encore!" someone in the crowd yells. The owner looks at me. I look at the girls. They shrug just as confused as I am.

"What do you say girls? You up for it?" the owner asks as the crowd continues to cheer.

"Which song are we going to do?" Kairi asks.

"The Climb." I answer pushing the button.

"Perfect, Selphie." Yuna answers.

I take the microphone one last time. "Thank you! We have a song that we believe would be great for this so we hope you enjoy it!" I announce and cue the girls. The music starts and I come in with my vocals.

_I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most  
I've just gotta keep goin', and  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, but_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

**Riku's POV:**

The crowd cheers again and Selphie bows one last time. "Thank you!" she announces.

"Oathkeepers! Oathkeepers!" the crowd cheered.

I smile slightly at Selphie. I couldn't believe how good she was. She really was a great singer and yet she gave in to us. I know we pushed them with Panic Attack but still. I'm sort of happy we won cause she gave in to us but I why do I still feel so bad. I miss being with her and talking to her. I lost her. I lost my chance with her. I've got Aimee now. I think to myself as I look over and see Aimee being flirted with by some guy back stage. She flirts back. I sigh and take my place at the microphone.

"We're gonna slow things down now for our encore. Sorry but Panic Attack took a lot out of us." I announce to the crowd with a small laugh. I push the button and tell the band which song. The music starts and I sing our last song for the night.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

As the song finishes the crowd cheers again. "Thanks again. I can't tell you how much it means to us to have this opportunity." I announce. _I half wish Selphie's band had won. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to sing with her. She really does have a wonderful voice. _I think to myself as I turn to join the rest of my band. I glance backstage to see Aimee kissing the guy she was flirting with. I sigh realizing how stupid I'd been. My friends tried to tell me that she was cheating on me but I never listened. I really should learn to listen to my friends. She's cheating on me right in front of me. Now I know how Selphie must've felt when I did it to her. After getting our reward my friends get their instruments and turn to go backstage. I follow slowly.

"Riku!" Aimee exclaims. "You were amazing!" she says as she kisses me as if nothing was going on with her and the guy I saw her with. _What do I do? _I think to myself.

**A/N: Wow. That went longer than I expected but it was necessary. What's going to happen next chapter? You'll just have to see. Please click the button at the bottom and leave me a nice review. Thanks! Oh and the songs were as follows:**

**The Tide Is High by The Atomic Kittens (I got it from The Lizzie McGuire Movie)**

**Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park**

**I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage**

**Never Again by Nickelback**

**I'm So Sick by Flyleaf**

**Panic Attack by Dream Theater (I suggest listening to this one so you understand why Selphie gave up after that)**

**The Climb by Miley Cyrus**

**Untitled by Simple Plan**


	11. Unpleasant Events

**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to admit this. *sigh* Disney and Square Enix own Kingdom Hearts not me and various artists own the songs not me. I only own my OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Now let's see what happens in the story…**

Chapter 11: Unpleasant Events

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited." I answer her putting my arm around her.

"You don't seem excited. Is something wrong Riku?" she asks me.

I sigh. "Yeah actually there is." I answer.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Aimee," I start to say but decide against it. "It's nothing Aimee." I finish. She smiles and hugs me again. I hug back even though I really don't want to. I want to break up with her but either way it's going to be an awkward ride home and I'd rather break up with her at home rather than here. I sigh thinking about how really screwed up everything is in my life as I hold the wrong girl in my arms.

"Hey Riku!" Axel calls. I turn to him. "The producer is over here wanting to talk to the band!"

"Okay. Be there in a minute." I answer and turn back to Aimee. "Looks like I gotta go." I tell her.

"Okay. I'll see you in the room right?" she asks.

"Yeah." I answer as she kisses me. I kiss back briefly and turn to leave.

After talking to the producer, he leaves and my friends turn to go up to the room.

"Hey Riku you coming?" Axel asks me.

"Not right now. I need a minute." I answer.

"And what do I tell Aimee?" he asks.

"Tell her what you want." I answer him getting annoyed.

"You guys go. I'll be right behind you." Sora told them. They all go and Sora stays behind. "What's up?" he asks.

"It's nothing Sora. Go ahead and go to the room. I'll be there soon."

"I've known you since kindergarten, Riku. You can't say it's nothing. I know you. What is it?"

I sigh realizing I can't avoid it. I should've known I couldn't hide anything from Sora.

"It's Aimee." I sigh.

"What about her?" he asks.

"Well I wish I hadn't brought her here." I answer.

"That's a little harsh. What happened?"

"You guys were right. She has been cheating on me."

"How did you find this out all of a sudden? I thought you were confident that she wasn't."

"I thought I was too."

"So what happened?"

"Right before we did our last song I saw her flirting with another guy backstage. I thought it was nothing until I saw her kissing him when I looked back. I don't mean just a normal kiss I mean making out." I tell him.

"Did you say anything to her about it?" he asks me.

"No I didn't. The ride home is going to awkward enough trying to think of how I will tell her. I don't want to break up with her here."

"Well I'm not going to say I told you so but you should've known we wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah right you just said it and you enjoyed it." I sigh. "I know I should've listened to you. It's just… I guess I thought I knew her better than that. I feel even worse knowing that I've done that. Now I know how Selphie feels."

"You still like her don't you?"

"Yeah and I know it's obvious to you guys I just can't bring myself to talk to her and ask her to take me back. I wouldn't blame her for never talking to me again. I'm lucky she's still my friend after what I did."

"Dude, you're blind. Can you not see the reason she wants to stay your friend?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He sighs. "You do need some time to think. Just don't be come back in too late. Unfortunately Aimee is waiting for you."

"Yeah don't remind me." I answer solemnly.

"See you dude."

"See you." I say as I he walks away. I sigh again not knowing what to do.

"Hey! You!" I hear someone call. I look up to see three guys coming toward me. "You're the lead singer of the Oathkeepers right?" one guy asks.

"Yeah, that's me." I answer.

"Dude what could possibly be wrong? You just won the competition on national television! Shouldn't you be one of the happiest guys alive?" another asks.

"Yeah I suppose."

"What could be wrong?"

"Well I just found out my girlfriend's been cheating on me and started making out with a guy while I was singing onstage. And it only makes me realize I still have feelings for my ex-girlfriend who hates me because I did the same thing to her a couple years ago." I explain.

"Damn dude. That's eventful for one night."

"You think?" I ask sarcastically.

"Could it get any worse?" another one asks.

"Did I mention that the ex-girlfriend I was talking about is the lead singer of Nakama Itsumo?" I ask.

"Ouch." He comments.

"Yeah."

"So just tell her how you feel." One says.

"I can't just do that." I sigh. "I hurt her too much. I'm sure she hates me. I'm surprised she talks to me at all."

"There could be a reason she still wants to talk to you."

"What does that mean? My best friend said something similar."

The guys laugh a little. "It means she may still talk to you because she still has feelings for you even if it hurts her so much."

"You think so?" I ask.

"Well your little display on TV kinda makes me think so. She was slightly flirty with you."

"No, that's just the way she is."

"Denial." They all say together. "Here, have a drink of this." One says and hands me a beer he'd been drinking.

"No thanks." I answer trying to give it back.

"Trust me a few of these and you'll be able to tell her how you feel about her."

"No thanks." I refuse again. "I'm not old enough to drink."

"Really?" he asks surprised. "You're almost old enough aren't you? It won't matter too much."

"Uh… actually we're all in high school. We're eighteen." I answer.

"Wow. I thought you were at least twenty but still it won't matter that much. Come on. Have a drink with us and we'll give you some tips on women."

"Well okay I guess one drink wouldn't hurt." I answer and take a drink.

**Selphie's POV:**

After our last song I take my bow and leave off the stage. I watch Riku singing even though it hurts to do so. I miss him so much. _I wish he hadn't brought his girlfriend. I want so badly to tell him how I feel. It doesn't matter though. He wouldn't want…I wonder if I'd ever get the chance to sing with him. No he wouldn't want to._ I think to myself and realize the moisture collecting in my eyes. I turn to leave.

"Selphie, are you okay?" Arixia asks catching my arm.

"Yeah, fine. I just need to be alone right now."

"Riku again?" Kairi asks from behind me.

"You guys! Please! Just leave me alone for a while!" I exclaim and take off running. I run to the back entrance of the club and go out the door. I run into an alley a block away from the club and sink to the ground in tears. _How could I do this to myself? I've made a fool of myself in so many ways. I gave up to Riku's band on national TV. I'm too cowardly to tell him how I feel about him. I can't even tell him what I know about his girlfriend. I know she's cheating on him but I know he wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell him. I thought things were getting better after going to live with my brother. What am I saying? They are better. What am going through now are normal teenage problems right? _I talk to myself in my head as I let the tears fall down my face. _Yeah it is normal. I wish I could tell Riku how I feel because no one was like him. The two other boyfriends I've had in the last two years after him were abusive like my dad or only after one thing. Riku was so never like that. I wish I knew what made him cheat on me. I feel like I'm destined to fail. I'll never have what I want in a boyfriend cause Riku is the only one I'll ever want. _

"What have we here?" I hear someone ask. My head jerks up and I see three men had just walked up to me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" another guy asks. I scramble to my feet and stare at them not knowing what to do.

"You don't have to be afraid of us." One guy coaxes. "We can help you."

"Leave me alone." I say warningly.

"Aw come on baby. Don't be like that." He says as he touches my arm. I flinch away.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaim. _What do I do? _ I think to myself as they continue to come toward me. One guy grabs me tightly. I knee him in the groin and take off running toward the club. I turn back to see them running after me and don't look where I'm going. I trip and fall on someone passed out on the ground. The person groaned a little. I realize the men are right behind me so I lay where I am hoping they'll pass right by me and that this person doesn't try anything with me. They do run past me and I get up off the person I fell on realizing I know the person. "Riku?" I ask surprised.

"Selphie?" he asks softly as he moans a little. He sits up and rubs his head.

"What happened to you?" I ask him.

"I don't remember much. I was talking with some older guys and…" He answers me softly trailing off a little. He turns around to his hands and knees and vomits. I hold his hair back and let him.

"So you were drinking with these guys?" I ask him. He just nods with a small groan and vomits again. I gently take back a loose strand of hair to put it with the rest. "I thought you were better than that, Riku."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He replies softly as he turns himself around to sit. He turns his head away from me.

"Riku, I am disappointed but you're still my friend. Please let me help you." I ask of him as I gently put a strand of stray hair with the rest. He nods and lets me help him up.

"Selphie, I'm sorry for what I've done in the past. If I could take back—"

"Don't, Riku. It's okay. I've forgiven you for it. If all we can be is friends than that's fine. I couldn't stand not having you in my life at all."

"Selphie, there's so much I want to tell you. I even wrote a song for you."

"You did?" I ask a little surprised. "Well I'll have to hear it another time when you're feeling better." I smirk a little.

"Okay." He replies as I take him toward the hotel next to the club.

We enter the hotel and I set him down on the couch. I start toward the front desk but Riku grabs my arm. "Please don't leave just yet."

I swallow in nervousness and sit down next to him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I curl into him and start to think of how much I enjoy it even if it is wrong. Not only is he drunk but his girlfriend is upstairs! At this moment I don't care. I close my eyes and enjoy being in his arms.

**A/N: There's chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review!**


	12. Old Feelings

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line. The rest is owned by Disney and Square Enix as well as various artists.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So last chapter Riku got drunk and Selphie fell asleep in his arms. Let's see what happens next…**

Chapter 12: Old Feelings

**Selphie's POV:**

"Riku!" a shrill voice wakes me up. I jump realizing I fell asleep in his arms. I scoot away from him.

"Aimee!" Riku exclaims surprised also realizing we fell asleep.

"What's this?" Aimee asks him.

"Aimee, it's not what it seems." Riku says to her. "I…uh… I…"

"You 're cheating on me with an ex-girlfriend?" she exclaims.

"No I wasn't necessarily. She's just a friend but now that we're on the subject what was up with you and that guy from backstage last night?" he asks her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she denies. "How dare you accuse me of cheating on you when clearly you—"

"Oh shut it Aimee!" I exclaim. "Me and my friends as well as Riku's band saw you last night with that guy. Just admit it you've been caught. You've been cheating on him the whole time you've been with him!"

"How dare you!" she exclaims. "I would never!"

"Yeah the head cheerleader isn't popular. I'll believe that one when hell freezes over." I snap without thinking.

"I cannot believe you just said that." She says with a glare.

"Believe it. I've heard things around school that I would prefer not to have heard. And just between you and me most of the things really aren't that good."

"Riku! Are you going to stand there and let her talk to me like that!" she whined.

"Why are you asking me? You cheated on me and then you expect me to stand up for you? I don't think so. Sorry Aimee but you and I are through. I was going to do break up with you when we got back to Twilight Town but you practically demanded I do it now." Riku answers back.

She screams and storms away. Riku holds his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I—" I start to say.

"It's fine." Riku interrupts me. "I should thank you. You created a better situation for to break up with her."

"Still I'm sorry." I apologize.

"I need Tylenol." Riku states.

I laugh a little. "I'll be right back." I say and run to get it.

"Here," I say handing it to him with some water.

"Thanks." He replies taking it. "I'll never get drunk again. I can't believe I let them talk me into that." I laugh a little and sit next to him awkwardly. We talk for a little while until the rest of the gang comes down and it's time to leave. We get in our cars and leave for home.

"Hey Arixia. Drop me off in my old neighborhood would you?" I ask after we've dropped off the other girls.

"Um… why?" she asks.

"Please? I just want to take a walk in my old neighborhood."

"What about getting home?" she asks.

"I'll be okay."

"Alright." She agrees and takes me. She drives off and I walk up my old driveway. There's a for sale sign out front and a lock box on the door. I sit on the swinging bench out front and stare out across what used to be my yard.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice call to me as they come up to the porch.

"Hey Riku." I smile slightly barely looking up.

"I didn't expect to see you back in this neighborhood after what happened with your dad."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that even though I love living with my brother now, there's still certain things I miss about this place, you know?" I ask.

"I think I get it." He answers. "I wish I could escape my stepmom some way."

"Maybe my brother could help you." I suggest.

"It's alright. It's not that she's hitting us or anything. Not exactly a suitable environment for Ame but Zero and I take care of her for the most part. After I graduate and I get some money saved up I plan to move out and take Ame with me."

"That's sweet. Where do you plan to go?" I ask.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about where. Just somewhere away from here." He answers.

"I see." I reply solemnly.

"Why do you ask? You gonna miss me?" he asks.

I find myself blushing and I turn away from him. He gently puts a stray strand of my hair with the rest and tenderly turns my face toward him to look at him.

"Yes." I answer softly.

"Yes you will miss me?" he asks teasingly.

"Yes I'll miss you." I laugh a little blushing again. I try to turn away but he gently turns my chin up and leans down to me. His warm lips press against mine. I press my lips back against his for a second and then pull away in shock. "Riku…" I trail his name.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He says.

"It's okay. It's not that. It just surprised me. We broke up right? We've moved on. We're just friends now and we can't be—" I start babbling but stop when I feel his lips press against mine again. I press back until he gently pulls back. I blush.

"My stepmom isn't home right now. You want to come over so I can play the song I wrote for you?" he asks.

"Y-yeah sure." I answer as I start to get up. We walk down the street to his house and up the stairs toward his room. He opens the door and lets me in first. I glance around his room looking at how much it's changed since the last time I saw it when we were in elementary school. It used to be decorated with Spiderman and other superheroes of the sort. Now it had posters of his favorite bands and a couple wall scrolls of his favorite anime. I look down to see that where there used to be a place we played with toys was now a computer desk and next to it was a guitar stand with a guitar on it. I giggle a little at the memory of elementary school.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing I'm just remembering the last time I was here." I answer.

"Really? And why is that funny?" he asks me.

"Cause the last time I was here we were in elementary school. Your room has changed a lot since then. You used to have Spiderman up on your wall." I giggle.

"Oh. Haha." He laughs. "As I recall you used to have Barbie." He replies.

I laugh. "Yeah I did. Except it was Fairy Barbie and Tinkerbell."

"Oh well excuse me. Sorry." He laughs as he goes over to his guitar and takes it off the stand.

"You know, no offense here but I never figured you for playing the guitar. I thought you just sang."

"None taken. Mostly I do just sing but sometimes when I write a new song I play it on the guitar first and Sora perfects it. He's better than I am at guitar."

I giggle a little. He smiles and tunes the guitar a little bit. "Okay so this song is something I wrote for you because it just reminded me of how I still feel about you in a way."

"Okay." I reply.

"No laughing." He smirks. "It'll be different without the rest of the band to back me up."

"I couldn't. You have a great voice."

"Thanks." He replies and starts to strum on the guitar and then comes in with the vocals.

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance _

_To make you understand_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know_

_I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place _

_To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know_

_I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes _

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you_

_Nanana (...)_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_Nanana (...)_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_'Cuz I know _

_I won't forget you_

When he finishes the song he looks up at me for my reaction. I feel like crying.

"It's beautiful." I compliment him.

"I really hope you can forgive me for what I did. I have more I've written with you in mind as well. I just thought that would be the best one right now."

I blush. "Riku…" I start to say. "It's not that I don't forgive you. I do. It's just that you hurt me pretty bad. I can't just…" I start say but can't finish. Moisture starts to collect in the corners of my eyes.

"Selphie, it's okay. I understand. Please don't cry." He says gently as he puts the guitar back on its stand and lays his hands on my shoulders softly.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry I shouldn't be here I need to…" I trail and turn to leave.

"Wait, Selphie, please." He begs as he gently takes my wrist.

"Please let me go, Riku." I say softly as tears continue to stream down my face. He pulls his hand back releasing me and I run down the stairs and out the door. I run to Kairi's house and knock on her front door. Her dad answers. "Mr. Aurion, sir," I say bowing a little. "Is Kairi home?" I ask. I need to talk to her.

"Of course, Selphie, come in." he answers letting me in.

"Thank you, sir." I answer.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks.

"Um, I'd rather talk to Kairi about this if you don't mind sir."

"Alright. Kairi!" he calls upstairs. "Selphie's here to see you!"

Kairi comes running down the stairs. "What's up? What happened?" she asks.

"Well I asked Arixia to drop me off in my old neighborhood because I wanted to some time to myself to think. I sat on my old swinging bench and Riku showed up…" I begin to explain as I try to control my tears.

"Oh no. Tell me everything." She says and takes my hand to lead me upstairs to her room. "So he sang you a song and you left?" she asks me as I had finished.

"Kind of. Yeah. I panicked. It was beautiful but how do I just take him back? I want to but how do I know he's changed? Plus he just broke it off with his girlfriend this morning!"

"If I recall it was because she cheated on him that he broke it off with her and he fell asleep with you last night."

"Well yeah but…"

"Selphie, he just told you he still has feelings for you and you ran from him."

"I know. I didn't know what to do."

"You need to go back and let him know how you feel." Kairi tells me.

"Can you give me a ride to my place? I have an idea." I ask of her as I wipe my tears.

"Sure." She smiles slightly.

Kairi drives me to my house. I hug my brother and soon to be sister-in-law and tell them I have something to do before I'm home for the night. I run to my room and rummage through my song folder. I find the one I'm looking for and Kairi takes me back to his house. Zero answers the door and tells me that he and Ame are the only ones there. Riku went to Sora's apparently. Kairi nods to me and we get back in the car. Roxas answers the door and lets us in. He tells me that Riku and Sora are down in the garage. I explain to him what I plan to do.

**Riku's POV:**

"You did move kinda fast on her you know." Sora tells me.

"I know. I just couldn't help it. I just went for it you know. I thought I need to tell her that I still care about her a lot. I thought a song I wrote for her would do the trick and she just ran away." I tell him. "I don't know what to do."

Roxas comes in and whispers something to Sora.

"Riku, I'll be right back." Sora says.

"Yeah." I answer. I talk to Roxas until Sora gets back.

"You still pouting over it man?" Sora asks as he walks back in the garage. I glare at him slightly.

"I can't help it man. I really love her. I finally told her that I feel horrible about what I did to her and that I love her and she ran."

"You surprised her. What do you expect?" Sora asks.

"I know. I just… well I love her so much that I never technically let her out of my sight. You know what I mean? Like I was always watching her but not exactly in a creeper sort of way."

"That sounds creepy to me." Roxas answers with a laugh.

"I wish I could say it to her face." I sigh. I hear a guitar playing a look up to see Selphie as she starts to sing.

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

_I love everything about the way your lovin me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do-o_

_And I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

_I love everything about the way your lovin me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do_

_And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you~_

She trails the last bit of lyrics and music as she looks at me with her beautiful green eyes. "Selphie, I…" I start to say. She just smiles at me as Sora gets his guitar from her. "Selphie, I don't know what to say." I finally speak.

"You don't have to say anything." She replies.

"You came all the way here just to…" I start to ask as she gets up and sits next to me. My eyes don't leave hers.

"Just to tell you that I have the same feelings for you as I did two years ago. Even though you hurt me I couldn't help but love you. I miss you so much Riku."

I just stare at her not able to speak. "I miss you too." I say after an extended moment. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. If you could please forgive me and let me make it up to..." I stop talking as her arms wrap around my neck and her lips softly press against mine. I press my lips back against hers as I gently lay my hand on her face. "…you." I finish my sentence when she pulls away. "So does this mean yes?" I ask. Selphie smirks a little and moves onto my lap, her knees on either side of my waist. She leans down to kiss me again. I kiss her back and envelope her in my arms. We don't pull away until we hear Sora clear his throat. Selphie moves off of me with a slight blush. I lean over touching the side of her face. "I miss seeing that. You're even more beautiful when you blush." I say to her making her blush more.

"I love you, Riku." She says softly.

"I love you too, Selphie." I answer and kiss her passionately.

**A/N: So there's chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a nice little review and if you have any requests or ideas for me please let me know! The songs used in this chapter were:**

**I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan  
**

**But I Do Love You by LeAnn Rimes **


	13. Future Plans

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use. I only own my OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Please enjoy chapter 13…**

Chapter 13: Future Plans

I woke up to my alarm at 7:45. I turn it off and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Things were so much better now. I'm in a better living situation with my brother and I finally got Riku back. I couldn't be happier. Even Sora and Kairi made up finally. It's been two months since that competition on TV. The Monday after it had been really eventful since Riku's band had won and he broke up with Aimee that weekend too. She started spreading rumors about him too but we didn't care at all. I was too happy to have Riku back. I sadden a little thinking about what today would bring. I didn't sleep to well because of it. I don't want Riku to leave. I feel moisture collecting in the corners of my eyes so I roll to my side and fall back to sleep. A couple hours later I feel someone rubbing my back. I open my eyes to see my soon to be sister-in-law.

"Hey, lazy." She comments. "Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. I just didn't want today to come." I answer.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Riku is graduating tonight."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not except that he's going to leave Twilight Town and they're probably gonna go on tour and I'll be here missing him when I just got him back." I cry.

"Selphie, it'll be okay. Even if he goes off to college, he loves you. He'll come back."

"No I mean he's going to move away permanently and take his little sister with him. He told me so." I answer as tears come to my eyes again.

"Have you talked to him about how you feel?" she asks me.

"No," I answer. "I can't tell him because he wants to get his little sister away from here. I won't stop him from doing that."

"You don't have to. Let him choose what to do but you need to tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"I can try. It took me two years to tell him how I still felt about him even after he hurt me." I answer.

"That's it. Now come downstairs. We're waiting for you."

"Okay."

"Come on, we'll go over some wedding plans. You've gotta help me decide some of these things. There's so much to do."

I laugh a little. "Alright. I'm coming. I'll be down in a minute." I answer.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

"I can't believe we're finally out of high school!" Axel exclaims to us as we're out celebrating the day after graduation.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Tidus exclaims agreeing with Azel.

"I don't know. I mean I guess it's great but…" I start to say.

"What are you talking about?" Axel exclaims at me. "Dude! It's summer after senior year!"

"Yeah! You should be happy!" Tidus tells me.

"I am." I answer.

"No offense but you really don't look like you are." Roxas adds.

"Neither does Sora for that matter." Tidus says looking over at him.

"Huh?" Sora looks up at hearing his name.

"My point exactly." Tidus answers him.

"Sorry guys." Sora apologizes.

"What's with you two?" Axel asks.

"Selphie." I mumble without thought.

"Kairi." Sora answers at the same time I do. We look at each other and smile slightly. Sometimes I think Sora and I are too much alike with certain things anyway.

"Seriously?" Axel questions. "You're going to let your feelings for girls get in the way of celebrating graduation?" he exclaims. Sora and I look down.

"Sorry." I apologize. "It's just that I can't help thinking if graduating is such a good thing."

"Yeah! It's a great thing! No more teachers hassling you!" Axel exclaims.

"No rules after we move out of our parents' house!" Tidus added.

"You really think it's that easy?" I snap. "What do you plan to do after you move out of your parents' house?" I ask.

"Riku, calm down." Sora tells me putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We haven't thought too far. We're just celebrating graduation but you're not helping it to be much of a celebration. You're treating it like the end of the world!"

I sigh. "Sorry guys. I've just got more to deal with then you think I guess. It's not just Selphie."

"What else is it? Is something wrong?" Tidus asks concerned.

"Well kind of yeah. It's Ame. I don't know what to do. There's Zero too. He's only fifteen."

"Riku, you shouldn't have to worry about your brother and sister."

"Tidus, I'm the only one that takes care of them remember? With my job, I barely make enough to get by for the three of us. My stepmom doesn't use her money for anything but her alcohol. I'm going to have to teach Zero about money so he can provide for himself. I can't do it and support myself and my sister." I tell him.

"So you're not going to college?" Axel asks.

"How can I? If I'm trying to support three people on minimum wage how do you expect me to pay for college?" I answer.

"Well there's always grants and scholarships." Roxas adds.

"Thanks, but I never had the best record in school. No one would give a grant or scholarship to me."

"Riku, things will work out. Just because life looks bad now doesn't mean it'll always be that way. With every bad thing that happens something good will eventually follow it. God has a great plan for you. You just can't see the good in it yet. God is just challenging you right now. All you can do is take it, do what you believe is the right thing, and hope for the best." Sora finally chimes into our conversation.

"Alright, Preacher's Kid, enough." I laugh slightly.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being a PK!" Sora and Roxas exclaim in unison.

I laugh again. "I know. It's just hilarious to see your reaction when I say it." They glare at me slightly until eventually we're all laughing about it.

"You've got a lot to deal with but I know it'll work out." Roxas reassures me again after we'd calmed from laughing.

"Thanks." I smile. "Sorry I blew up on you guys earlier. Do any of you guys know what you're going to do after summer?" I ask them. Tidus is the first one to speak up.

"Well I got a small scholarship to Besaid University on Besaid Island so I could use that and see what happens."

"Congrats. Besaid Isle is a long way away though." I comment to him.

"Yeah. It should be worth it though right? At least I'll get to continue playing blitzball there." Tidus answers. We laugh a little remembering some of our team's blitzball moments. "What about you, Axel?" Tidus asks after a while.

"I'm not so sure. I think I still want to be a fireman but it'll take more than I thought to do that. I'll probably end up in college too." Axel answers. "Roxas?" he questions.

"Me? I don't really know what I want to do yet. I'm going to just start with college. Don't know where yet though." he answers and looks over at Sora who was next. "We all know what you want to do." he teases his brother. We all laugh.

"Why do you assume you know what I wanna do?" Sora asks.

"Because you've never changed your mind since grade school." I answer him.

"What then?" Sora asks as if challenging us.

"Police officer." the rest of us say in unison.

He slumps. "Okay so you guys really know me. Yeah I wanna be an officer. I have to go to college and -"

"We know Sora. We've known for a long time. You talk about it a lot." I cut him off. We all laugh.

"Do you have any idea what you wanna do, Riku?" Sora asks me after the laughter had stopped.

"Well… there's not much to say. At this point it's not what I want but what have to do." I answer. My phone rings before anyone can say something to push me to talk about it more. "Hello?" I answer the phone. "Zero, what are you talking about?" I ask my brother on the other line. "You called me to…" I started to say but was interrupted by his persistence. "Fine." I answer him annoyed. "Which station?" I ask as I go to the radio. He tells me and I turn the stereo to that station.

"What is it, Riku?" Sora asks.

"It's my brother. He wants me to turn on the raido." I answer Sora.

"Why?" Axel asks.

"I don't know." I answer then nearly drop the phone when I hear the music on the radio. "Holy shit." I state.

"Riku, what is it?" Tidus asks.

"Listen!" I exclaim excitedly as I turn up the volume just as the chorus comes in.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

"Holy shit! Is that us?" Axel stupidly asks.

"No Axel it's some other band with our song! Yes it's us! We're on the radio!" I exclaim and call Selphie to turn on the radio.

* * *

**Selphie's POV:**

I sit on Arixia's bed waiting for my next turn in our DDR tournament. It's the day after graduation for the guys and to us it's the second day of the summer before our senior year in high school. After graduation we all went out and celebrated. Today Riku is celebrating with his band and we're all over at Arixia's for our first sleepover of the summer vacation. As I wait I can't help but continue to think of what the future will bring.

Riku said he was leaving after graduation. He's got so much planned and I realize that I don't. He's known since he was in middle school what he had to do. He's been taking care of his brother and sister practically his whole life. He has a plan for himself to take care of them and I don't have anything. I look up at my friends and the DDR tournament. I smile and pick up my journal I carry with me.

"Hey Selphie! It's your turn." Arixia calls to me after a while.

"Okay." I answer and put down the journal on her nightstand. I let Yuna pick the song and we dance to it. We decide it to be a tie and dance to another one. After that Yuna and I collapse out of exhaustion, breathing hard as we laugh trying to catch our breath. The other girls join in laughing.

"Can you believe we'll be seniors in August?" Namine asks after we'd calmed down.

"I know. It's weird isn't it?" Yuna asks. "I remember when we all had oiur first sleepover here when we were eight."

"Yeah only back then it was playing house or Barbie and now it's things like DDR and our band practice." Arixia states with a laugh. The rest of us laugh with her.

"Do any of you know what you plan to do after high school?" Kairi asks.

I swallow. _Great. I was afraid this subject would come up. I hoped it wouldn't. _I think to myself.

"I still want to be a famous artist." Namine answers her first. "I'm going to take advanced art next year."

"That's awesome Namine. You're a great artist. I'm sure you'll be famous for it someday." Kairi compliments her as we all agree.

"Thanks guys." she blushes a little. "What about you, Yuna?" she asks.

"Well I don't know just yet. I'd like to be an actress but…" Yuna answers.

"I'm sure you could be. You're great in One Act Play." I tell her.

"Yeah but OAP isn't the same as trying to act in a real movie." she slumps. "I'm going to try though." she says brightening a little.

"Good for you." Namine tells her.

"Kairi, you brought it up. What do you want to do?" Yuna asks.

"I don't really know. I think I'm just going to do the basics at college and see what interests me." Kairi answers.

"That's okay too." Arixia tells her. "I want to be an elementary teacher but I wanna teach older elementary like 3rd or 4th grade."

We all smile. "You all know I've been aiming for a kindergarten teacher since I was in the 5th or 6th grade." I tell them before they ask because I know they were going to.

"Our senior year will be different without the guys. They all graduated and they'll be moving on to college or other things." Arixia states. We all sigh thinking about that. Since we both had a band we had all become really good friends. I know of Riku's plans to move away. I'm going to miss him. I work to hold back tears. My phone ringing saves me from working the tears back. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer. "Riku says to turn on the radio quick." I tell my friends.

"Which station?" Arixia asks jumping up to the radio. I answer her. She changes it and turns up the volume.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
_

"Congratulations!" My friends and I squeal to him as we listen to their song on the radio.

"Hey Selphie. I gotta let you go now but I'll talk to you later. Love you." Riku says on the other line.

"Love you too." I answer and hang up the phone.

"Wow! I can't believe they got a song on the radio!" Kairi exclaims.

"It's great!" I reply as we have our some celebration and listen to the rest of the song.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

I force myself to keep going on being happy and try not to think of Riku leaving.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a nice review. The song is one I used before in one of their first concerts. It's Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan.**


	14. Future Plan Complications Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy chapter 14.**

Chapter 14: Future Plan Complications Part I

**Riku's POV:**

The sound of a familiar ringtone wakes me up as I lay on the floor in Axel's room. I scramble for my phone hoping it won't wake anyone else up. Especially since I know it's Selphie calling.

"Hello?" I answer sleepily trying to be quiet.

"Hey sleepyhead. You know it's past noon right?" she jokes with me.

"Yeah? So?" I answer still sleepily as I roll over on my stomach still hold the phone to my ear.

"Well for one, you never called me back last night like you said you would. I don't blame you since it was so exciting about your band being on the radio and we were both with our friends but still. Plus you said we'd do something today." She answers me. I hadn't really been listening to what she was saying I had been listening to her voice. "Riku, are you there?" she asks. I realize I hadn't voiced an answer to her.

"Yeah. Sorry. Um yeah we can do something today." I answer her.

"Well I knew that much." She giggles. "It's about one now so let's say we can go out at… five?" she asks.

"Five. Sounds good. See you then. Love you." I answer.

"Love you too." she replies and hangs up. I put my phone down only to hear my friends all standing above me.

"Aww. How sweet." they tease.

"Come on guys." I groan. They laugh.

"Come on. Get up! It's after one we've still gotta practice." Tidus states.

"Just five more minutes." I mumble.

"You said that an hour ago when we tried to get you up!" Axel exclaims at me. I hadn't realized they'd been up trying to get me up.

"Five minutes." I groan again.

"Come on. I thought Sora was lazy." Roxas states.

"Don't make me do this, Riku." I hear Sora threaten. I glance up just in time to see a glass of ice water tilting in his hand. I jerk up right before the glass tilts all the way, spilling the contents where my head was not two seconds ago. I glare at him.

"Fine. I'm up." I groan still glaring at Sora as I pull my jeans over my boxers and grab my shirt.

"Good. Let's go." Sora smiles. We pile into Axel's car and go to Sora and Roxas' garage to practice. After a while my phone starts to ring. I stop singing and signal to cut it. Everyone stops with a groan.

"Riku! Come on, you can talk to Selphie in a few hours when you see her!" Tidus complains.

"Shut up!" I shout at him. "It's not Selphie." I tell them. "Hello? … Yes, this is Riku Kiryuu of the Oathkeepers…" I answer. My eyes widen as I listen to the man on the other end of my phone. "… … Yeah we heard it last night… … Are you serious? … Well yeah this is a great honor… … yeah… well I have to talk to the rest of the band… …" I tell the man I look up to see my friends looking at me questioningly. "…A tour this summer sounds great…" I repeat so my friends know what's going on. Their eyes widen and they start cheering. I put a finger in my ear so I can hear the man. "…Yes sir, that's the band. We have to discuss this and I'll get back to you as soon as I can…." I answer getting ready to hang up but my eyes widen again as I take in what he just said. "… That's… yes sir, but that's pretty short notice…" I answer him. My friends stop cheering and stare at me. "Yes sir… I believe I can let you know by then." I answer with my voice shaking slightly. _Tonight? How could I know by midnight and leave tomorrow? _I think to myself. "Yes sir, I'll let you know. Thank you sir." I say and hang up after he does. I stare at my friends as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"What was that last bit about?" Tidus asks me.

"It was the producer who put our song on the radio. He said they've gotten so many calls about the one song that they want us to start a tour to promote our band." I explain. "The problem is that in order to do the tour we'd have to leave tomorrow night and he has to know by midnight if we can do it or not."

"How long would the tour be?" Sora asks me.

"He said two or three months, depending." I answer.

"We could probably do two months but not three. August is when school starts and I've got that scholarship." Tidus starts to say. "Plus I have no idea what my parents will say."

"Well I don't mind waiting to go to college if we have to and as for parents, I live with my brother and he won't care." Axel tells us.

Sora and Roxas glance at each other and take off running into the house to go ask their parents. Tidus takes his phone from his pocket to call his parents. Axel decides to do the same and mention it to his brother.

"Please dad!" I hear Sora beg from inside the house. I glance up to see they'd left the door open.

"This is huge for us!" Roxas adds.

"We'd get experience living on our own for college!" Sora puts in.

"And we'd mostly likely be back in time for college in the fall." Roxas adds.

"Most likely?" their dad questions.

"Well it could take three months rather than two." Sora explains.

"It would be worth it to us even if we have to skip a semester." Roxas begs.

"And what about your friends?" their dad asks.

"We're all really excited about it and really want to go. Tidus is asking his parents and Axel lives with his brother." Roxas answers.

There's a long pause. I hear Tidus trying some of the same things on his parents that on the phone. And Axel is talking to his brother about the places he'll see. Apparently his brother had already said he'd be fine with it. I sigh to myself and sit on the couch, my head in my hands. _What am I supposed to do? _I think to myself.

"We can go!" Sora and Roxas exclaim coming back in the garage.

"… yes… no my friends will… of course… thanks mom… yeah I'll be home soon. I'll need to pack. Thanks!" Tidus tells his mom over the phone and hangs up. "So can I!" he exclaims.

"…yeah… I gotta go bro. See you soon." Axel says and hangs up his phone turning to them. "Me too! I can go too!" he exclaims.

They all cheer in excitement. I flinch and stay where I am. _What am I to do? They can all go and I can't._ I think to myself.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Sora asks sitting down next to me. "We can all go isn't that great?"

"Yeah it's great. I hope you can sing all our songs Sora." I answer.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Did you forget so quickly? I can't go."

"Why not?" the others question me.

I sigh and look up at them. "Guys, come on! If I were to leave for two or three months who would take care of Zero and Ame?" I ask them.

"Zero's a big boy. he can handle two months by himself." Tidus says half-jokingly.

I glare up at him. He stops smiling. "Yeah right. you know he wouldn't take care of Ame and my step mother sure as hell won't."

"Can't he stay with friends?"

"For two or three months? Really, Tidus? Plus what about Ame?"

"So bring them with us." Sora suggested. We all started at him. "What? I'm serious."

"Sora, no, that's not a good idea. Zero would be a pain in the ass and Ame… well having to take care of her would be hard while we're on tour.

"Are you saying being on tour will be easy? Even without extra people to tag along it'll be hard enough but that doesn't mean it can't be done. Lots of bands have someone who have kids or family members they bring with them on tour."

"Yeah. Okay. Let's just pretend I agree with you. What if we get a bad reputation because everyone thinks Ame is mine, just like that one girl did at our first concert?" I ask.

"We just tell them the truth and if they don't want to believe it that's their problem." Sora answers. I stare at him like he's crazy and look up to see the rest of the band staring at me for my answer.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious!" I exclaim. "Okay, maybe Ame but Zero coming?" I ask them. "Really?"

"Zero's probably going to be too excited about going and that his brother will be famous to cause to much trouble." Tidus answers me.

I sigh and look down, thinking. _I could try only hope Zero doesn't cause trouble for two or three months. I could always blackmail him but I don't want to do that. All I can do at this point is beg him to listen to me. He does know how big this is. This could be good or bad. But even if I could convince him to go and not get into trouble there's still…_

"Riku?" Roxas asks as my phone beeps. I look down at it to see an event reminder. It's 3:30.

"Selphie…" I mumble softly and look up. "I gotta go." I say and get up to leave.

"Riku… what about…?" Axel starts to say and trails off.

"I'll think about it and let you know." I answer and turn to leave. I run home and get ready for my date with Selphie. I find my sister asleep on my bed and my brother in his room on the phone. "Hey, Zero. Come here a minute." I call to him.

"I'm on the phone!" he announces.

"As always." I reply sarcastically and walk into his room. "Could you please call whoever it is back? I need to talk to you and I don't have much time."

He glares for a second. "I gotta call you back." he says to the other person. "Yeah. Bye." He says then hangs up. "Now what's so important?" he asks me.

I sigh. "Zero, first of all thanks for calling me last night to let me know my band was on the radio." I start to say.

"No problem, I guess. Is that all?"

"Please let me talk." I tell him. "This afternoon I got a call from the producer who put the song on the radio. He wants us to do a tour." My brother's eyes widen.

"Really? How long?" he exclaims.

"Two or three months." I answer. "Hopefully two because school starts in August."

"What do you mean school? You graduated. It wouldn't matter…"

"Ame starts kindergarten in August and you have school as well."

"Me? What would I…?" he trails and his eyes widen again. "You mean I could go with you?"

"Well yeah. You and Ame. I can't just leave you here with Emi."

My brother threw his arms around me in a hug. After regaining my balance from the surprise of it, I put my arm around him to return the hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He exclaims. I smile at seeing my brother so happy.

"Look, first of all I have to decide and call the producer back by midnight tonight and we'd be leaving tomorrow night. I haven't even asked if bringing you guys is okay so if I do this I need you to promise a few things."

"Promise what?" he asks pulling away from me calming slightly.

"First of all, you know how big this is for me and my friends so I need you to be responsible. I need you to listen while we're on this tour." I start telling him.

"Yeah okay." he replies.

"No, Zero. Not just 'yeah okay.' I need you to be serious. I'll just tell my friends we can't go if you can't agree to that."

"You wouldn't do that!" he almost exclaims in surprise backing away slightly.

"If you're not serious and you don't agree, I will." I tell him. I close my eyes for a second and look up at him. "Zero, look at me." I tell him softly. He looks over at me. "I could be in very serious trouble if I take you and Ame." I start to explain.

"What do you mean 'serious trouble'?" he asks me. "You mean because of Emi? She won't-" he starts to say.

"Zero!" I cut him off. "I mean that technically it would be illegal for me to take you and Ame without Emi's permission. By taking you and Ame, I could go to jail if Emi calls the police."

"Riku…" he trails my name slightly. "I don't want you to go to jail. I wouldn't let you. I'd go in your place. I'd say it was my idea. You wouldn't want your band to get a bad reputation because of me and Ame. If Emi tries anything I'll say I took Ame and ran away. That way I'd go to jail and not you."

"I couldn't let you do that, Zero. I refuse to see you end up in the same place our bastard of a father is. Besides there'd still be the question of why you were with me and I didn't do anything about it to get you and Ame back home. We'd both end up in jail and Ame would go to foster care or worse stay with Emi." I explain.

"Oh come on, Riku! Anybody can look at Emi and see that she doesn't care about us!" he exclaims and turns away. I sigh trying to think of what to say next. "Riku…" Zero says my name softly after a minute. "As far as I can remember you've always been there for me. For everything I've ever needed. You've been my parents as well as my brother-"

"Zero, I don't-"

"Let me finish." he cuts me off. "As I was saying you've been everything to me. I know it seemed like I never appreciated it before but I have and now that I'm older I realize more of what else is at stake. I realize it's not just about me.

"I used to resent Ame because I didn't want any responsibility especially for someone who only shared our father's blood."

"Zero, where is this all coming from? I've never heard you talk like this before." I ask him.

"I've just been thinking and I… well I think it's time for me to help you for once. I know of a way you can take me and Ame without getting into any trouble whatsoever if Emi tries anything."

"How's that?" I ask.

"You're not going to like it too much but it'll ensure that we can go and I'm not just doing this for myself. Plus if this works while we're gone I'll take full responsibility for Ame so she won't be in your way."

"Zero… what do you mean?" I ask. "You just said you resented Ame because she shares only our father's blood and now you want to take responsibility for her?"

"Look, Riku. I know I've been a jerk to you sometimes but the truth is.. well the truth is I've always been jealous of you and your friends. Your band. The only reason for that is because I envy you for having them. I only wish I could have friends like that. Mine are nowhere near like them. I don't want you to have to give that up just for me and Ame.

"Even if my plan doesn't work to get Emi to let us go without getting you in trouble, then I'll still take responsibility for Ame. You can't keep killing your own life just to take care of us. You've done enough of that. It's your turn to _have_ your life."

I could cry. Had my brother really grown up enough to say that and mean it? I can see how hard that was for him to say but to mean it?

"Zero, if you really mean what you said then thank you." I tell him softly and hug him.

"I do mean it, Riku. It's not just me though. You've taught me well. I just never really understood it until now." he answers hugging me back.

"Thanks. Glad to know I'm doing something right." I smile. "Now what's this plan you have about Emi saying I could take you and Ame?" I ask.

**A/N: What is Zero planning? If you want to know please leave a nice review and I'll put up the next chapter as fast as I can. **


	15. Future Plan Complications Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Now let's see what happens next in this chapter.**

Chapter 15: Future Complications Part II & Selphie's Feelings

**Selphie's POV:**

_I giggle again as Riku made me blush for the hundredth time on our date._ _Having a picnic on Sunset Hill is nice. We're having a great time just being together like the old days. I love being with Riku but something is bugging me about his mood. He's in good spirits it seems and I know he's having a good time like I am but I can also tell there's something more. Like I feel there's something he's not telling me._

"Hey Riku, is everything okay?" I ask after we'd both stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't everything be okay? I'm in love with the best girl I could ever ask for and she loves back." he answers with a smile and kisses me. I kiss back with another slight blush to my face.

"That's not exactly what I mean." I say softly.

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"Well…" I start to say trying to find the right words. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask him.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden? Selphie, you asked me that before we broke up two years ago. If you think I'm cheating on you again I'm not. I swear." he answers.

"No, I don't think that's it. I do trust you. I just feel like you're not telling me something."

He laughs a little. "Damn. You've changed a bit in two years. It'll be hard to surprise you." he answers then sighs slightly. "Yeah there is something I'm not telling you but I was going to tell you anyway. I was just waiting for the right moment and trying to think of the best way to say it."

"What do you mean?" I ask getting a little nervous.

"It's alright." he tells me as he strokes the side of my face gently. "I know what you're thinking but it's not that exactly…" he trails off slightly. I look up and wait for him to explain. _Please. Don't break my heart again. _I think to myself. "I got a call earlier today from the producer that put our song on the radio."

"Really?" I ask my eyes widening a little.

"Yeah. He mentioned an offer to have the Oathkeepers go on tour."

"Really? That's great!" I exclaim and throw my arms around him in a hug. He laughs a little nervously and hugs me back slightly. "Isn't it great?" I ask him a little confused at why he's not excited about it.

"Well yeah of course it is but there's a catch."

"What?"

"I'd have to let him know by midnight tonight if we could go and we'd be leaving tomorrow night for two or three months."

"Tomorrow? For three months?" I exclaim. "But that's…"

"I know. Really short notice and three months is a long time. Regardless of whether it's two or three months we'd be gone the rest of the summer." he answers.

"The summer just started." I say softly looking down trying to keep back tears.

"I'll-" he starts to say.

"You should go." I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Selphie…" he trails. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me, Riku. I'll be here when you get back. Going on tour is a big deal. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. I don't want you to miss it." I tell him softly.

"I'm afraid I'd miss you too much." he replies. "Plus I'd miss your birthday."

"It's alright. You can still call me." I say looking up at him with a slight smile.

"Well yeah but three months is a long time to be gone. I don't… I couldn't bear to lose you again if you met someone else while I was gone."

"There'd never be anyone else, Riku."

"You can't just say that. You never know. If I go I don't want to stop you from-"

"Riku…" I trail his name softly, interrupting him as the moisture that has collected in the corners of my eyes begins to roll down my cheeks. "Please don't say that."

_Please don't break up with me._ I think to myself as I look away from him again. He gently turns me toward him to face him and gently wipes the tears from my face. He leaves his hands on either side of my face.

"Selphie, I don't want to lose you again. I'm not breaking up with you." he tells me gently.

"Then why are you saying I could meet someone else?" I ask.

"Because it's possible that you could. I hope you don't but all I'm saying is that if you did meet someone else I'd let you go. I just want you to be happy."

"Riku, I don't want anyone else. I've already found the person I'm in love with. I've always been in love with the same person since 6th grade."

He smiles slightly. "That long huh?" he asks laughing a little. I blush and avert my eyes looking down but he turns me toward him again and leans toward me pressing his lips against mine. I gently press back against his. "I love you, Selphie."

"I love you too, Riku, but I won't let you destroy what future you might have with the band because of me. You should go tomorrow." I answer him.

"But-" he starts to say. I put my finger to his lips to stop him.

"No buts. I know how much this means to you and your friends. I'd like the opportunity too but I'm still in high school and you guys won that competition fair and square." I smile remembering that. "I'll still be here when you get back."

He smiles slightly. "Thanks for understanding." he replies and pulls out his phone. "Hold on a second okay?" he asks. I smile and nod at him.

**Riku's POV: **

I step away from Selphie for a minute to make a couple of phone calls. I wouldn't have done this on our date but I knew if I didn't do it now I wouldn't have time to get it done before midnight. First I call my brother to see about taking him.

"Hey Zero. I don't want to push you but have you had time to try yet cause I'm running short on time." I answer him when he picks up his phone.

"Yeah. It worked." he answers me. "Blackmail almost always works.

"I still don't really like the sound of that. It's great it worked but now it's up to the producer if I can take you guys or not."

"Well even if he says no and we can't go with you, I promise to take care of things. You wouldn't have to worry."

"Thanks, Zero. I'll talk to you later." I say and we hang up. Then I take a deep breath and dial the producer back. "Sir, this is Riku Kiryuu, the lead singer of the Oathkeepers." I introduce myself as he answers. "I'm calling to confirm going on tour… yes sir we would like to go… yes sir… I do have a request though sir… well my home life isn't exactly the best situation and I have a brother and sister that I take care of…" I explain. "Yes sir, I do have a legal guardian but she's never acted like one. She's usually not sober most of the time. I've been taking care of us kids since I was pretty young. Grade school. Well my sister is four and my brother is fifteen…..….. yes sir I'm aware of the dangers of it and my brother agreed to take responsibility for my sister while we're….… well she's actually my half-sister sir. The legal guardian is her mother and my stepmother. Yes sir my brother and I are full brothers…. yes sir that's why I needed to ask about it….. I'd prefer not to go if I can't bring them. I really don't want to leave them with my stepmother…. yes sir I'm aware of that too. My brother will be a sophomore and my sister will start kindergarten….yes sir…thank you so much sir…yes sir we'll see you tomorrow evening." I say and hang up after he does. I create a text message.

_We're going on tour! _

_Zero and Ame are coming with us. _

_See you guys tomorrow!_

I send it to Sora, Roxas, Axel, Tidus, and my brother then go back to Selphie who's sitting on the blanket we'd laid out for our picnic.

"Is everything worked out?" she asks me as I sit next to her.

"Yeah. We'll be leaving tomorrow night." I answer her.

"So this is our last night together before you're gone for two or three months." she states solemnly.

"Yeah I suppose it is." I answer her. She moves closer to me laying her head on my chest. I put my arms around her as we slowly lay back on the blanket. We lay in silence for a while looking up at the stars until I glance at my phone to see what time it is. I sigh. "We should probably be going now." I say solemnly as I stroke her hair.

"Can't we just stay here like this?" she asks softly.

"I wish we could but your brother may not approve of that." I laugh slightly.

"I'm supposed to be staying at Arixia's tonight anyway and I already told her about it." she replies.

"I see. How devious of you." I tease her. She lifts her head to look at me.

"I know." she smirks slightly.

"What have I done?" I ask teasingly as I lean in to kiss her. She kisses back as she puts her arms around my neck and moves on top of me. I wrap my arms around her feeling her back as we continue to make out.

Her arms come down and she places her hands on my hips slowly sliding them up my shirt. I breathe in a little surprised as my hands slide up her back under her shirt. She breathes in a little surprised as our make out becomes more intense.

I stop my hands and pull them out from under her shirt, placing them on her hips outside of her clothes. She pulls away slightly, both of us breathe a little heavy. "This may not be such a good idea to stay out all night." I tell her a little breathless.

"Why not? It may be the last night we get together for a long time." she replies.

"I know, but I don't want to be tempted to do something…" I start to say trailing off a little.

She rolls off me and sits up. "Tempted to… you'd actually want to?" she asks me. I can see a blush before she turns her head. I smile slightly to myself.

"Well yeah I want to but not if you don't. I wouldn't do anything you don't want to. Plus I just don't think it's a good idea to do that right now."

She blushes again. "I mean you think I'm worth enough to… you care for me that much to not…" she starts to say but trails off with a blush.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her a little confused. "Selphie, I love you."

"I know and I love you too but I've never… well I've never had anyone treat me like you do. I have friends but that's not what I mean. I've never had someone so kind to me like you are and actually mean everything you say, even if you did break my heart before."

"I'm sorry I hurt you before. If you don't mind me asking didn't you have a boyfriend in the two years we weren't together?" I ask her.

"Well yeah but they were nowhere near like you. I had three during that time. All of them were complete jerks." she answers.

"You said I was too. They couldn't have been so bad could they?" I ask her. I see tears collect in her eyes that she tries to hide.

"One of them I was only with for a month. After a week he started to constantly ask me if I would sleep with him, saying that he wouldn't unless I said it was okay. I thought he was kind of nice to consider that I wasn't ready, saying he'd wait for me since I kept saying I wasn't that was until he broke up with me on a Valentine's Day by asking out another girl and running off to sleep with her. He told me I wasn't worth waiting for. Then the next one was like my dad in a way. He was always hitting me. No one ever noticed because of the stuff my dad did but this guy would hit me if I so much as looked at another guy." she tells me.

I put my arm around her comfortingly not knowing what to say. When I finally think of something I know I could say she turns to me.

"You're not going to ask me about the third one?" she asks.

"Not unless you want to tell me." I answer softly. "I'd never make you do anything you don't want to."

"The third one was… a little of both the first two I guess…" she tells me in a soft voice. "He was the same as the second because he'd hit me for just talking to another guy. At the time I didn't think anything about it because I was used to being hit. My dad sometimes did that for no reason at all. Other than that he was nice to me until he got forceful with me after about eight months of going out." She explains in almost a whisper.

"Forceful? What you mean…?" I ask her not able to finish the sentence except in thought. Tears start rolling down her face as she glances up at me and nods slightly. "Selphie, I'm so sorry. I should've been there for you, even if it would've been as a friend at the time. You know I would've still stood up for you if I'd known."

"No, at the time I didn't want anyone. I've actually never told anyone before this."

"I'm sorry. I appreciate you telling me. I know it must be hard for you. But I do have a question and I hope you don't get mad at me for asking."

"What's that?" She asks.

"If he…well I guess there's no easy way to say this but if he raped you why didn't you tell anyone about it?"

She flinched slightly. "It wasn't technically rape. When I say he was forceful I mean that he made me say it was okay for him to do what he did." she answers softly.

"I'm sorry. If I ever find out who it was I'll kick his ass." I tell her. She smiles slightly. "I kind of have another question though. Something that's kind of well bugging me."

"What?"

"If he went all the way with you and it still makes you cry today to even talk about it then how is it you're able to make out with me and put your hands up my shirt the way you did? I'm sorry but I have to admit you knew what you were doing."

She giggles slightly. "Well for one I wasn't thinking about going that far much at all. I was just going with the moment. And two if it had turned into that I don't think it'd be a bad thing because I love you and I trust you. I wish it could've been you that I did that with first."

"I see." I reply. "Well thanks I guess."

"Riku, I trust you even more since you stopped it before it got further but I'd also like you to trust me to know when I'm ready."

"I do trust you. I've just seen how badly girls get hurt over that and I don't want to hurt you. Even if I don't completely agree with Roxas and Sora on morals and stuff like that, there's still one thing I will say I'm going to agree on and that is that a relationship shouldn't go _that_ far until marriage or in my case I'd say engagement." I tell her.

She smiles. "How sweet. But wait… I thought you had…" she trails a little.

"I have." I answer with a sigh. "I've done it quite a few times with a couple of different girls and I'm not proud of it. I've decided that it was something that needed to wait."

"That's very sweet of you, Riku. It's nice to know that you do have a soft side." she giggles a little.

"Yeah well don't go telling everyone. I don't want my reputation crashed." I smile and look down at her in my arms. She'd stopped crying. That makes me feel better. "I love you so much, Selphie. I really am sorry for the way I hurt you. Maybe if I hadn't been such a jerk you wouldn't have been hurt so bad."

"I love you too, Riku. But don't keep apologizing for it. Not only have I forgiven you but everything happens for a reason. Even though it wasn't the most pleasant experience I still learned from it. Some things I learned might prove to be useful in the future." she laughs a little. She sighs and looks up at the stars. "I'm gonna miss you when you go away for two or three months. You'll let me know how long it will be won't you?"

"I'll miss you too, and yeah I'll let you know every detail as soon as I know."

"Riku, do you really want to stay with me though? If you want to break it off until you get back or-"

"Selphie," I say her name softly as I put my finger to her lips to quiet her. "What can I do to prove to you that I love you enough that I don't want to give you up for anything?"

She smiles. "You could be romantic and promise it." she giggles a little half-jokingly. I smile at her.

"Alright, let me think." I tell her. I try to think of what would be the right thing to say. The first thing that comes to mind is her favorite Shakespearean play. Romeo and Juliet. Even though I would never admit this out loud it was one of my favorites too. I lean to her ear and softly speak changing up the words slightly for a famous scene that I know she knew by heart.

"Lady Selphie, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit tree tops-"

"O! Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb. Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." She quotes turning in my arms to put a finger to my lips with perfect timing. I smile at her.

"What shall I swear by?" I ask continuing the scene.

"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt swear by thy gracious self which is the god my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love-" I start to say but she interrupts with perfect timing again.

"Well do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night; It is too rash, too unadvis'd, too sudden; Too like the lightning which doth cease to be ere one can say it lightens. Sweet goodnight! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good-night, goodnight! as sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast." she quotes looking into my eyes.

"O! Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I quote with a smile trying hard not to laugh.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" she quotes trying not to laugh herself.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it; And yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for one thing I have: My bounty is as bound as the sea my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." she quotes. We look into each other's eyes for an extended moment and then burst out laughing.

"You know you'd make a great Juliet quoting like that." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh? And what about you? Romeo." she teases. "You started it. I didn't expect you to quote Romeo and Juliet. How did you know every word though?" she asks.

"Well I've never admitted this to anyone, so please don't repeat it but Romeo and Juliet, is one of my favorite Shakespearean plays too." I answer.

"I would've never guessed it. You're different from the person you play off to people." she tells me.

"I know. I guess it's the band. You know we lead singers have to have an image." I answer.

She laughs. "Yeah. Yeah I know what you mean." she says and then kisses me. I kiss back and we lay back down on the blanket, back to making out for a little while. "Riku, do you mean it though? I mean the whole meaning of that scene. Swearing your love to me?" she asks after a while.

"Why do you think I brought it up?" I ask in response with a smirk. "Yes I mean it. I love you, Selphie."

She blushes. "I love you too, Riku." she says softly, kisses me gently, and cuddles up next to me with her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and we lay together looking at the stars on the last night we'll be together. I'm really going to miss her.

**A/N: So there's chapter 15. Hope you enjoyed it. Please click the button and leave a nice review.**


	16. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please enjoy chapter 16…**

Chapter 16: Surprises

**Riku's POV:**

It's been a month since we left to on tour and still we have a month to go before we get back home. I miss Selphie so much even though I call her every night. Not that I haven't been having fun I just can't stop thinking about her. I walk back into the hotel room to check my phone after a concert we just finished. I see a text from Selphie. I text her back and lay on the bed getting ready to call her.

"Hey, Riku!" Come here!" I hear Axel call me.

"What is it?" I call back to him.

"We have to show up for autographs this time remember?" he answers as he pokes his head in the room.

"Oh yeah. Right. Okay. I'll be there in a minute." I tell him then text Selphie about it and hurry to get there.

"Signing autographs is more fun than you'd think it is." Axel states at the booth we're all sitting at.

"Yeah I guess." I agree as an attractive blonde steps in front of me. She just stares at me. "Well, hello. What's your name?" I ask respectfully.

"Juliet." she answers softly with a blush as she places the poster of the band for me to sign.

"Pretty name." I tell her as I sign my name on the poster.

"My parents named me after the play Romeo and Juliet." she states happily.

"That's nice." I tell her handing the poster back to her.

"I just love your music. I've been to five of your concerts and I watched you on TV. I saw you win that contest!" she tells me enthusiastically as she takes the poster.

"Well thank you." I smile at the compliment. "But it wasn't just me you know."

"I know. You're all friends right?"

"Yeah. Did you know that Sora and Roxas are twins?"

"They are?" she asks. I nod. "That's cool. I think you're the best though. I just love your voice. You're an awesome singer."

"Thanks."

"Hey do you have some time to go get coffee or something after you finish with all this autographing?"

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." I reply.

"Why not?" she asks me. "Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sorry we'll be in Besaid tomorrow." I answer. "We're moving fast cause our tour is only another month."

"Please just one coffee." she begs. _Man this girl is persistent. _I think to myself.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"You mean you won't. Please give me a chance."

"Juliet, I'm being honest with you. I really can't. Not only do I have a tight schedule but I have a girlfriend back home."

"That figures. Who is she?" she asks.

"You said you saw us on TV right?" I ask. She nods. "The singer in the band we were up against."

"It seemed like you hated each other."

"Well we were kind of having a few problems at the time but we're together now and I'm not going to cheat on her. Sorry."

"No, I understand. I'm sorry." she says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Look, Juliet, I'm sorry. You'll find your Romeo someday it's just not me. I have my Juliet. You're a very attractive girl. I'm sure you'll find a great guy to be your Romeo." I smile at her.

"Thanks." she replies smiling back at me slightly and turns away. A guy is next in line.

"Name?" I ask as he places the poster in front of me.

"My name is Yashua but this is for my girlfriend Kagome." he answers.

"Girlfriend huh?" I ask. "She couldn't make it?"

"No she lives in Traverse Town. I happen to be here visiting family and I cam cause I'd never really heard you guys play. My girlfriend has and she just loves your band. She saw you guys on TV and loved you."

I laugh a little. "I see. So if this was your first time hearing us, what'd you think?" I ask him.

"You guys were great. Well more than great but I don't do so well at describing things. I really like your music though."

I laugh again. "Well thanks." I tell him then lean forward a little and lower my voice. "We'll be playing in Traverse Town in two weeks. Tickets should be on sale there by next week." I tell him in a whisper as I hand him the poster I'd signed for his girlfriend.

"Wow! Thanks!" he exclaims and turns to leave. I sigh thinking of Selphie again.

After another hour we all go back to the hotel room. My friends talk and make comments about our tour. I lay on the bed with my back turned to them all as I think of Selphie. I try to think of what she'd be doing right now.

"Hey Riku, you okay man?" Roxas asks me.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Really or are you just saying that?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer again.

"That's what I thought. You miss Selphie don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're going to go out to eat. You wanna come with us?" he asks.

"No thanks." I reply.

"You sure?" Sora asks.

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired. I haven't gotten much sleep. You guys go ahead." I tell them.

"Okay see ya."

"Don't be out too late. We have a long way to go tomorrow morning." I tell them smirking even though they can't see it.

"Yeah yeah. Okay, leader." Sora teases me. I laugh a little.

"Guys we gotta figure out something to do to get him in a better mood." I hear Axel say as they leave the hotel room and I drift off to sleep.

**Arixia's POV: **

I wake up feeling a little sick so I run to the bathroom and hurl a little. Afterward I feel better. _I wonder what I could've caught. _I think to myself but shrug it off now that I'm feeling better. I check my phone on my nightstand for any messages.

I have a message from my boyfriend from last night. I text him back and set my phone down on a small spiral notebook. I pick it up and realize that it's Selphie's song journal. I glance through it and find something new she's written.

I smile to myself when I come up with a great birthday present for her. I glance at the calendar. It's two weeks until her birthday. That may be just enough time. I pick up my phone to make some phone calls to my friends.

After a while they come over here and they keep it from Selphie so she doesn't know what's going on. I explain my plan and they all agree. As we're about to start on it, I start feeling a little sick again. I run to the bathroom and get the same results as this morning.

"Hey, Arixia. Are you okay?" Kairi asks me.

"Yeah." I answer.

"You don't sound too sure." Namine replies.

"I don't know what it is." I tell them as I come back in the room. "I feel great except that my head hurts a little."

"Do you think you caught something?" Yuna asks.

"I don't think so. I haven't been really been around anyone to pick up… … anything." I answer her and stop to think of my boyfriend. I glance at the calendar. _One month. It's been one month since…_ I think and I feel my face pale. "It can't be." I mumble and start to think again. _Did I skip last month? _

"Arixia, what is it?" Kairi asks me.

"Well I did something last month that was um well indescribable and yet now I'm thinking I don't know if it was such a good idea now."

"What do you mean?" Namine asks.

"Well I slept with my boyfriend." I answer.

"You did what?" Kairi exclaims. "Arixia, how many times must you be told that that is a scared thing? You do know what this could mean right?"

"Yes, Kairi. I know and I'm terrified." I answer.

"Who is this boyfriend of yours? How come we never met him?" Namine asks.

"You've met him." I answer. "We just never made our relationship public." I explain.

"What do you mean? Who is it?" Yuna asks.

"Axel." I admit softly.

"Are you serious?" Namine asks.

"How long have you two been together?" Yuna asks.

"April was a year for us."

"You've been with him for a year and you never told us?" Kairi exclaims.

"I actually did mention it but the subject always got changed. Plus, the whole thing with Selphie and Riku. I told him I wanted to keep things quiet because of that. I mean he and Riku are good friends."

"Yeah, I understand. That's beside the point though. It doesn't matter how long you've been with him, or that we didn't know. What matters is what's going on right now." Kairi replies. My other friends nod in agreement.

"Let's get a test for you." Namine states.

"Thanks guys." I say as tears start to fall down my cheeks. "I couldn't have better friends."

"I'll go get it." Yuna volunteers and grabs her keys to go to the store. I smile at her slightly.

My friends and I start on the project I had in mind for Selphie's birthday while Yuna's gone. She's back in about ten minutes. I disappear in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. I sit there waiting for the results while I hear my friends continuing on the present for Selphie.

The timer dings. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, turning over the test in my hands. I glance down and tears fill my eyes again as I stare at the word on the test. Pregnant. I get up and go back into my room. My friends look up at me and I just nod at them with tears streaming down my face.

"My parents will kill me." I say softly. My friends all hug me as I continue to cry.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You're parents love you." Yuna tells me.

"We'll help you through it." Namine adds.

"And we'll pray for you too." Kairi says.

"Thanks you guys." I sniffle. "I'll tell my parents soon but I'd like to tell Axel first and I don't want to do that over the phone." I tell them sounding slightly worried.

"Well call him and ask him what his schedule is. If he's going to be in Destiny Island or Traverse Town soon I'll just take you up there myself. I'm sure Selphie will want to see Riku again too and I do miss Sora so it'll all work out. We'll help you anyway we can." Kairi replies.

"Yeah we'll all chip in for gas money too." Namine adds.

"Thanks guys." I smile a little with a sniffle. My phone rings. "Hello?" I answer it. "Yes this is Arixia Kisagari… yeah I'm the drummer of Nakama Itsumo…Yes I did…. on the date I requested? …Oh thank you so much … … …yeah we'll see you there." I say and hang up.

"What was that about?" Namine asks me.

"We have a chance to perform at a small concert hall that's in between Destiny Island and Traverse Town." I answer.

"Awesome. When?" Yuna asks.

"Selphie's birthday. That's also part of this project we're working on."

"Oh I get it. Arixia, that's a great idea." Yuna smiles.

"Thanks." I reply. "We can tell her about the concert just not about her song until we get there. Not on stage just there."

"Yeah. Good idea." Namine comments. "We don't want to embarrass her."

"Yeah. I suppose I should call Axel now and ask when he'll be close to us with their tour."

**Riku's POV:**

"Where do you think you're going, Sora? We're supposed to be headed to Luca next." our temporary manager tells him.

"Check again. Luca is next week. This weekend we're going someplace else." Sora replies.

The manager checks the schedule as he was told to. I check over his shoulder to find out that Sora's right. Luca is next week and this weekend we'll be in Traverse Town. That's pretty close to home but still a good four hours away.

"Did you mess with it?" the manager asks.

"You'd accuse me of that?" Sora asks.

"Whatever. Looks like we're going to Traverse Town. That's what the schedule says." he replies and goes to the back of the bus.

"I was sure we'd be in Luca this weekend too. Did you guys really mess with it?" I ask once the manager is out of earshot.

"It says Traverse Town, what does it matter how?" Tidus asks in response.

"Thanks guys but why Traverse Town? It's the opposite way and it's still a good four hours away from home."

"Yeah but four hours really isn't that much. Our concert is at night but if we get there early enough you could drive home and surprise Selphie for her birthday." Axel replies.

"Yeah. Great idea."

After a while we arrive in Traverse Town. I find out that the guys planned to go see some other bands to relax. The small concert hall they were going to was located between Traverse Town and Destiny Island. Our concert was later at the same location. So it's on the border of Traverse Town and Destiny Island. As I sit down in the audience, since my friends dragged me there, I text Selphie 'Happy Birthday.'

"Please welcome a somewhat of a celebrity band. This next band was on TV for the competition in Destiny Island. They were the band that tied with the Oathkeepers, which by the way they'll be playing here later tonight since they're on their tour. Anyway please give a hand to Nakama Itsumo!" the owner announces.

I freeze. Was I dreaming? I look up to see Selphie and Kairi along with the rest of their friends on stage.

"Holy shit." I state to myself and move up toward the front to hear better and to get a better view half hoping she'll see me but half hoping she won't so I can surprise her later.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 16! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a little boring but the boring parts are necessary for later. Anyway please leave a nice review and the next chapter will come soon.**


	17. The Concert Hall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 17: The Concert Hall

**Selphie's POV:**

"Where are we going?" I ask my friends. "We've been driving since nine this morning when you came to pick me up."

"This is part of your birthday present from us." one of my friends answers.

"Part of?" I question. "What's going on? Please just tell me where we're going."

"Nope!" Arixia answers me with a smirk.

I sigh and glance out the window to see a sign that says 'Now entering Traverse Town.' "Traverse Town?" I question.

"We might as well tell her now. We don't know how much time we'll have when we get there." Yuna states.

"We'll have time but you can tell her why we're in Traverse Town. That's all." Arixia smirks as she tells the rest of my friends. I see them roll their eyes slightly.

"We have a concert at three in an actual concert hall!" Yuna exclaims happily as if she'd been dying to say it all morning.

"You mean not like a club or anything like we've been to?" I ask excitedly.

"Right. It's an actual concert hall that they use for famous bands." Arixia answers with a smile in the review mirror.

"Oh my gosh! How did we ever get that to work?" I ask.

"Let's just say it's a favor. Not like blackmail or anything but the owner's nephew is an ex-boyfriend of my sister's." she explains.

I squeal with excitement. We get to the place and look at the huge building. We get our stuff from the car and go into the room we'd be staying in until it's our turn to perform.

"If we're not famous or anything then how is it that this guy lets us play here?" I ask.

"Well like I said the owner's nephew is an ex-boyfriend of my sister's, and well he pulled a few strings. From one to five is a talent competition. The owner needed four bands performing and one canceled. I had requested before that he get us in somehow and when the owner had a band cancel we were the first on the list thanks to his nephew." Arixia answers.

"So we're the last band to perform than?" I ask.

"Yeah but don't worry. There's three bands competing with us. Each band has an hour to perform any songs they want even a song another band has played. Like doing a cover of the song. Since we have original songs I look at it like saving the best for last." Arixia explains.

"This is awesome!" I exclaim.

"It gets better." Namine states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Come on, Arixia, let's just tell her. We can't just spring it on her at the last minute. She'll need some time to think about doing it anyway." Kairi states.

"Okay, okay. Selphie, come here. We have another part of your present for you." Arixia replies.

I walk over to the instruments we have set up. Arixia puts me in front of the microphone. Namine starts playing the keyboard as if it were the beginning of a song. Kairi and Yuna come in with a little guitar. Arixia puts a piece of paper in my hand and goes to her drums which she joins in slightly. I start to sing the lyrics on the paper as I glance down at it.

_I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know_

_That life doesn't always _

_Go my own way yeah_

I stop singing and read the rest of the lyrics. It's the poem I wrote on the second day of summer that day at Arixia's house. They had made it into a song and put music to it. The rest of the band stops.

"Thank you guys!" I turn to smile at them. "It's beautiful. I never thought of this as a song but it works and it's great. I love it."

"It's your idea. We just put music to it." Kairi smiles.

"It's wonderful." I say singing it in my head, not believing it could be a song. I was so happy. I look up smiling at them again and notice that Arixia turning pale. My smile fades as I watch her put her hand to her mouth and run out of the room. "Arixia!" I exclaim concerned and start to go after her. My friends stop me. "Is she okay?" I ask them.

"Well we know what's going on and she was going to tell you before something like that happened. She's fine though." Yuna answers me.

"What's the matter with her?" I ask.

"We think she should be the one to tell you." Namine answers me.

"Okay...?" I question.

"Sorry about that. It usually only happens once a day and usually in the morning." Arixia says coming back into the room.

"What? Arixia, are you okay?" I ask her as I start getting more concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. So is... well so is my baby." she replies.

"Baby?" I exclaim surprised.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have a baby."

"How? When? Where? Who?" I ask in a rush.

"Well I don't think I need to explain how to you," Arixia smiles slightly as she starts to answer my questions. "I conceived in my room the night you were supposed to spend the night but stayed with Riku instead and who... that would be Axel."

"Axel? You slept with him before they left for the tour?"

"Yeah. We've been together off and on so much for a while plus I didn't want to make it so public because of what happened with you and Riku cause they're good friends and Riku wasn't talking to you and then things got better for you and Riku and we had just decided we were going to tell everyone we're together and this happened." she replies answering me.

"I see. I guess I understand, but why would you sleep with him willingly?" I ask her.

"What do you mean 'willingly?' You can't tell me you didn't think about doing it with Riku the night you were alone with him!" she snaps at me.

"I didn't!" I exclaim.

"Me thinks thou protests too much." Arixia quotes with a smirk.

"How dare you!" I exclaim as tears start coming to my eyes. "I didn't do that! For your information I was raped so I don't know if I'll ever be able to!" I exclaim and start to run from the room.

"Selphie!" My friends call after me and grab me bringing me back in the room before I could get very far.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have said..." Arixia starts to say.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." I cut her off. "And no guys I don't want to talk about it right now. I told Riku the night before he left and other than you guys he's the only one who knows." I tell them.

"Selphie, I'm sorry." Arixia says as she hugs me.

"It's okay." I reply and hug her back. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you like I did. I'm sure I would've thought about it if I hadn't had a traumatic experience."

We laugh slightly. "I haven't even told my parents yet and I want to tell Axel before I tell them."

"I can understand that." I tell her. "I'll help in any way I can."

"How about we go see these other bands that are here?" Kairi states, changing the subject. We all agree. Arixia and I wash our faces in the bathroom and meet the rest of our friends in the concert hall. We watched the other bands and about half-way through the third one we went to get prepared for our performance.

"Okay girls, you're next. I hope you girls have something new. We've had covers with the rest of the bands. Except the last one. The band that will finish in a minute did a song called 'New Divide.' That's a good one." The announcer tells us.

"Yeah… about that..." I start to say. "It's also a cover." I reply.

"What do you mean? By who?" he asks.

"The Oathkeepers." I answer. "They're on tour right now but that's their song."

"I see. How do you know this?"

"The lead singer, Riku Kiryuu, is my boyfriend." I answer.

He laughs. "Yeah okay. I'll believe you about the cover of the song but you his girlfriend?" he questions with a laugh.

"Why is that funny?" I ask.

"His band is gonna be famous. Why would he waste his time dating a small town girl from a small garage band?"

"Hey! They started out as a garage band too you know!" I exclaim. My friends hold me back and try to calm me.

"Yeah but girl bands don't ever go anywhere. Besides I personally don't like girl bands. I just needed a band to fill the spot so get out there and sing something so one of the better bands out there tonight can win." he replies and leaves.

"That was rude. We'll show him." I say as we get ready to go onstage.

"This next band is somewhat of a celebrity band. They're from the TV competition in Destiny Islands. They're the band that almost beat the Oathkeepers, please give a hand to Nakama Itsumo!" the owner announces.

We walk on stage to our places to see a lot of people in the audience. A lot more than I would've expected. I take a deep breath and look out into the audience through the bright lights. If Riku can do this, I can too. I think to myself.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready to hear some original songs of ours?" I ask. There's some cheering but not as much as I'd hoped. I also hear some comments from guys in the front. Things like mentioning me coming down there to have 'fun' with them rather than 'waste my time singing.' "This song is our newest one. I hope you enjoy it." I tell the audience. I turn to the girls and the same music that was played in the other room starts to play as I come in with the vocals.

_I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know_

_Life doesn't always_

_Go my way, yeah..._

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize..._

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_There is no need to protect me_

_Its time that I_

_Learn to face up to this on my own_

_I've seen so much more than you know now_

_So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_ The girls back me up by echoing me

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_But if you look at me closely_

_You will see it my eyes_

_This girl will always find_

_Her way_

_(I'm not a girl) _The girls back me up.

_I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe _

_(Not yet a woman)_

_I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah_

_All I need is time (All I need is time)_

_A moment that is mine (That is mine)_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman (Not yet a woman)_

_All I need is time (All I need is time)_

_A moment that is mine (that's mine)_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman _

The music dies down as we finish the song. Applause fills the room. I smile and look into the crowd. I could swear I could see Riku. I smile wider knowing that if it is him I'll see him after we perform and if it isn't than I know it still gives me confidence to keep going.

"Thank you. This next song is called Perfect Day."

The music starts and I sing.

_Sun's up,_

_It's a little after twelve._

_Make breakfast for myself,_

_Leave the work for someone else._

_People say,_

_They say thats just a phase._

_They tell me to act my age..._

_Well I am_

_On this Perfect day,_

_Nothing's standing in my way._

_On this perfect day,_

_When nothing can go wrong._

_It's the perfect day,_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

_I could stay,_

_Forever as I am..._

_On this perfect day_

_Sun's down,_

_A little after ten._

_I pick up all my friends,_

_In my Mercedes Benz._

_Wake up_

_Don't tell me it's just a dream,_

_Cause when I've had enough you'll hear me say._

_Now don't you try to rain on my..._

_Perfect day,_

_Nothing's standing in my way._

_On this perfect day,_

_When nothing can go wrong._

_It's the perfect day,_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

_I could stay,_

_Forever as I am..._

_On this perfect day_

_I'm in the race but I already won._

_And getting there can be half the fun._

_So don't stop me till I'm good and done._

_Don't you try to rain on my..._

_Perfect day,_

___(Perfect Day) _The girls back me up by echoing me.

_It's the perfect day._

_It's the perfect day_

_Nothing's gonna bring me down._

_I could stay,_

_Forever as I am_

_On this perfect day,_

_Nothings standing in my way._

_On this perfect day,_

_When nothing can go wrong._

_On this perfect day._

_I'm in the race but I already won._

_And getting there can be half the fun._

_So don't stop me till I'm good and done._

_Don't you try to rain on my..._

_Perfect Day_

_On this perfect day._

_On this perfect day._

After we finish that song I look into the audience to see it really is Riku along with the rest of the Oathkeepers. I take the microphone with a smile. "This next song is dedicated to my boyfriend who's in the audience." I say to the crowd. "You Found Me." I tell the girls. They smile and start the music as I start singing.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin') _the girls backs me up.

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

The crowd cheers when the song finishes.

"Thank you!" I announce happily as we start off stage. The owner announces to the audience that the judges will take some time to vote for the best band and follows us.

"I thought you said your boyfriend was Riku Kiryuu." he taunts me.

"He is." I answer.

"But you dedicated your last song to your boyfriend who you said was in the audience. Which is it?"

"Both. Riku Kiryuu is in the audience and he is my boyfriend."

"There's no way Riku Kiryuu of the Oathkeepers would be going out with a girl like you. You're just lying. You can't be telling the truth."

**Riku's POV:**

"She is telling the truth." I state as I come backstage hearing the owner make his last comment.

"Riku Kiryuu?" he questions.

"In person." I answer and put my arm around Selphie. I kiss her and she kisses back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kiryuu, I didn't think..." the guy stutters out.

"No you didn't. And please just because we're rapidly becoming famous, doesn't mean anything that formal. It's Riku. I will not be called Mr. Kiryuu. I'm not that old."

"So sorry. I'll just leave now." he stutters over himself and turns to go.

"You're great. Thanks for dedicating a song to me. I love hearing you sing again. I'm glad I could be here with you." I say to Selphie once he leaves.

"The girls brought me here and made a poem I wrote into a song for me. The first song I sang."

"It was beautiful." I tell her. "The guys dragged me here to this competition but I didn't know you were part of it. I think they planned it."

"I think you're right." she giggles and kisses me again. I kiss back. "I'm glad they did. I'm so happy to see you again." she smiles as she hugs me.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Selphie." I reply as I wrap my arms around her. "We're actually here because our concert is here too. We perform at seven."

"That's great." she smiles. "You'll have to leave pretty much right after though won't you?" she asks me her smile fading.

"Not exactly. We have another little autograph session after the concert, which means we'll be staying at the Traverse Hotel."

"That's where we're staying. Arixia has connections with the owner's nephew so we got a place in this competition and a free room at Traverse Hotel." she replies.

"That _is _great." I smile and kiss her again.

"SEFIE!" My little sister announces and runs to hug Selphie's legs.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 17. Please leave a nice review and the next chapter will come sooner. Reviews give me confidence to write. Thanks!**


	18. Axel's Shock&Zero's Secret

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to claim that I own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy I can't. Unfortunately. Disney and Square Enix own them. The only thing I own are my OC's and the story line.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 18.

Chapter 18: Axel's Shock&Zero's Secret

**Riku's POV:**

"SEFIE!" My little sister announces and runs to hug Selphie's legs. We laugh slightly and Selphie bends down to pick her up.

"Hey, Ame. How are you?" she asks my sister.

"I miss you." My sister replies.

Selphie smiles. "I miss you, too, little girl." She says as she hugs my sister.

"Why I not see you much?" my sister asks.

"Well, Riku and his friends have this tour to do. I miss you guys too."

"You come with us?" she asks Selphie.

"No, Ame. I'm sorry I can't. I have my sister and my brother. Plus I've got school soon." Selphie answers her. Ame pouts. "Oh hey now. We'll have none of that." Selphie tells her.

"Ame!" Zero calls for her and runs up to us. "Sorry, Riku. She ran from me when she saw Selphie."

"It's fine." I answer.

"Hey Zero." Selphie greets him.

"Hey Selphie." Zero greets back as his phone rings. "Excuse me a second." He says and picks up his phone. His eyes widen a little and he steps away from us to take the phone call. He's been doing that a lot lately. As Selphie talks with Ame I watch my brother on the phone. He looks a little scared of the conversation he's having.

"Selphie, I'll be right back." I say and walk over to my brother as he ends his phone call. "Is everything okay?" I ask him.

"Y-yeah." Zero stutters slightly.

"Zero, what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing. It was just a friend from school." He answers and turns to leave. I grab his arm and turn him back around to face me.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I ask. "I'm still here for you."

"I know. Thanks. It's alright though." He answers and leaves. I sigh knowing there's something he's not telling me.

**Selphie's POV:**

I smile as I watch Riku and his friends on stage for their concert later that night. I miss him so much and he's still got another possible month of a tour. I'm so glad I got to see him today on my birthday. This has been a great day. I smile to myself thinking of our song Perfect Day that my friends and I performed earlier.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_  
_Just to throw it away_  
_I bleed it out_  
_I bleed it out_  
_I bleed it out_

I listen to Riku's band finish their last song for the night.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd roars. They really do love them.

"Thank you but we're done." Riku announces to the crowd. They groan and roar for an encore again. He looks back at the owner of the club who gestures to continue. He glances back at his band. They shrug and he glances at me. I smile. He returns the smile but it's more of a smirk. "How about hearing my girlfriend sing one? Would you like that?" He asks the crowd. I freeze. What is he doing? Me sing again? At his concert no less?

"Sing together!" someone in the crowd yells. I swallow in nervousness as he gestures for me to come on stage. I shake my head no and stand in place. He runs to the edge of the stage where I'm standing.

"Come on. Sing with me." He says softly.

"Riku, no. It's your band, your tour." I answer.

"It's alright. Please." He says as he gently takes my hand. I let him pull me on stage and up to the microphone with him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please let me introduce my girlfriend, lead singer of Nakama Itsumo!" he announces to the crowd. They cheer.

"What song do we sing?" I ask in a panicked whisper.

"We don't really have any songs for a duet, Riku. What are you doing?" Sora asks as he comes up next to us holding his guitar.

"You may not but we do." Arixia says as she appears next to me. I shake my head at her. "We have a song that we wrote that's a duet for a guy and a girl." She says to Riku.

"Is that true?" Riku asks me.

"Yes but we've never practiced it together." I answer.

"That's okay." He answers and turns to Arixia. "You can show my band the music right?" he asks.

"Of course. It'd be easier if they could just follow us though."

"Whatever works best." He answers and turns to the microphone. "You guys wanna hear me sing with my girlfriend?" he asks. The crowd roars. "Okay. You'll have to wait a second while we get things set up for it. We'll be singing a new song that we've never sang together before." Riku tells the crowd as they roar again.

After my friends get their instruments and we get another microphone on stage we're almost ready to start. Arixia brings up written lyrics to Riku and we explain as much as we can how it goes.

"Riku, we've never sang it together. What if we mess up?" I ask.

"Selphie, it's okay. This is just a whim. We've both performed. We'll be great." He answers me and turns back to the microphone. "Are you ready to hear us sing together?" he asks. The crowd roars again in response.

I swallow in nervousness and speak into the microphone to the crowd. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. If you're ready so are we but you'll have to be patient with us because my band and I wrote this song for a duet but it's our first time performing it as well as our first time performing with the Oathkeepers." I nod to my band and they start the music. Riku's my band immediately falls into tune playing the same music. I start with the lyrics.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_leading you down into my core_  
_where I've become so numb without a soul_

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_  
_until you find it there and lead it back home_

(_Wake me up_) Riku comes in backing me up  
_Wake me up inside_  
(_I can't wake up_)  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me_)  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
(_Wake me up_)  
_bid my blood to run_  
(_I can't wake up_)  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me_)  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

(_Wake me up_) Riku comes in again  
_Wake me up inside_  
(_I can't wake up_)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(_Save me_)  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
(_Wake me up_)  
_bid my blood to run_  
(_I can't wake up_)  
_before I come undone_  
(_Save me_)  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
(_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_)  
_Bring me to life _

_frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_darling only you are the life among the dead_

Kairi shadows my singing a little

Riku sings his part: _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me _

I come back in with mine:_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
Riku sings: _without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_  
_there must be something more_  
_bring me to life _

(_Wake me up_)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(_I can't wake up_)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(_Save me_)  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
(_Wake me up_)  
_bid my blood to run_  
(_I can't wake up_)  
_before I come undone_  
(_Save me_)  
_save me from the nothing I've become _

(_Bring me to life_) Kairi backs me up a little.  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

I hold the last line a little and the song ends. The crowd roars again. I blush and lean against Riku. He holds me close with a smile and kisses me on the top of the head.

"Thank you and goodnight!" Riku announces to the roaring crowd as we all go backstage. After we've helped the band put up their instruments as Riku and I turn to leave.

"Hey where do you think you're going? We've got autographs at this one too you know?" Tidus asks Riku.

"Oh yeah." He sighs. "Be back later." He says to me and kisses me then turns to leave.

"Where's Axel?" Sora asks. We all look around.

"Arixia's missing too." I notice.

"Go figure." Kairi says behind me.

"Damn. We need him too. It's a band thing." Riku replies.

"I'll go find them." I sigh and turn to leave.

"That won't be necessary." Riku tells me as he grabs my wrist to stop me. I turn to see Axel come out from one of the rooms backstage. He leans against the wall and stares off at nothing. "Axel!" Riku calls to him and starts to go to him. I grab his arm to stop him.

"Uh… can you guys go to the autograph session without him?" I ask.

"I suppose we could. Why?" he replies.

"Just trust me. He needs to be alone right now. I'll see if I can convince him to go."

"Okay. See you later." Riku replies, then kisses me and turns to go.

I take a deep breath and prepare to be yelled at for bothering Axel. I knew it'd be necessary to see if my suspicions were correct. "Axel, are you okay?" I ask as I walk up to him, about to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." He replies before I can comfort him.

"Axel, did Arixia talk to you?" I ask him.

"What do you think?" he asks sarcastically.

"Did she tell you she was—" I start to say.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, GOT IT MEMORIZED?" He exclaims at me.

"Don't yell at my best friend just because you're upset!" Arixia exclaims coming from the same room Axel did.

"Sorry. This is just a big shock for me. I didn't ask for this." He answers her.

"And you think I did? You think I asked for it? I didn't think it would happen the first time either, but it did and we've got to deal with it!" Arixia exclaimed.

"Why is this put back on me?" he asks offended.

"I'm not putting it back on you! It's both of us. It involves both of us! I can't believe you're getting this upset over it! I thought you would love me no matter what!" Arixia exclaims then turns to run as tears start to stream down her face. Axel just stands there.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her." I tell him.

"What's the point? She needs to be alone." He replies. "What the hell was that for?" he exclaims at me after my hand connected with his face.

"You're an idiot! I don't know what Arixia sees in you! She loves you and you're treating her like trash when she needs you most!" I exclaim and turn to run after my friend. I look back slightly to see Axel sink to the ground in shame. Good. I hope he thinks quite a lot about what he's said and done to Arixia!

I follow her into our room at the hotel and find her sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest crying like a small child. "Arixia?" I ask.

"How… can he…do that… to me?" shes ask between breaths. I sit next to her and put my arm around her. She leans into me.

"I'm sure he needs time to think it over. I mean it is a shock." I say to her.

"He didn't have to be a jerk about it!" She exclaims as she slightly hyperventilates.

"I agree but everyone deals with this differently. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"I hope you're right cause I still haven't told my parents." She cries.

"I know." I say softly trying to think of something to say to comfort her.

**Riku's POV:**

I turn to go to the band's autograph session without Axel, hoping Selphie can talk to him. I really wish I didn't have to be here. It's kinda fun usually but not this time. This time I knew Selphie was around and I haven't seen her for two months plus I knew something was seriously wrong with Axel and I couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

Not to mention I knew something was up with my brother that he's not telling me. As I sign my name on a piece of paper for the 100th time that night I look backstage to see Zero on his phone talking to someone and Ame is sitting in a corner bored. She looks up at me and waves with a smile. I smile back and wave to her.

"Who are you waving at?" a girl asks me. "Your girlfriend?"

I turn back to her as she hands me a small poster of our band. "No," I answer. "I was waving to my little sister backstage. She's four."

"How cute." She smiles. I sign the paper and she stays in line staring at me.

"Is there something else?" I ask.

"Well, I was um… wondering if… well…um…"

"Look, you saw me sing with my girlfriend. If you're going to ask me out please save yourself the humiliation. I'm not cheating on my girlfriend okay?" I say as nicely as I possibly can. She nods and turns to leave. I turn to look at my brother again. He's still on the phone and he doesn't look so happy. I start to get up from my seat.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sora asks me.

"Sorry. Something I need to do." I answer and turn to go backstage where my brother is. My sister gets up and starts to run to me. I put my hand up telling her to stop and gesture for her to go back. She pouts about it but listens. "Zero, what's going on?" I ask as I come up to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll have to talk to you later." He says to the person on the other line and hangs up, then turns to me. "It's nothing." He answers me.

"Zero, don't give me that. I'm not an idiot. Something is wrong. You know you can trust me with anything."

"Fine. Yes something is wrong but I can't tell you just yet, okay?" he replies.

"Zero, does what's wrong have to do with the person you were talking to?"

"I said I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry but I—" he starts to say but his phone vibrating in his hand interrupts and he cuts himself off. I grab the phone from him.

"Who is Rex?" I ask looking at the name on the phone.

"A friend okay?" he answers getting a little angry at me. "I don't ask you about your friends. Come on give me my phone!"

"Tell me what's going on." I say calmly but sternly. "I can tell you're scared of something."

"Fine. I'm scared of him okay? He's the leader of…" he trails.

"The leader of…?"

"The leader of the Jaguars." Zero answers.

"And I take it the Jaguars are some kind of gang?" I ask. He nods. "Why is he your friend then?"

"I'm… I'm a member." He admits showing me his wrist. I see a tattoo symbolizing a Jaguar. My heart sinks. I couldn't believe my own brother was a member of the Jaguars. I knew exactly what the Jaguars were before I asked. There were the gang terrorizing the school. Then something else came to my mind.

"This guy Rex… his full name wouldn't happen to be Ryuko Fortunato would it?" I ask. Zero's eyes widen slightly but he nods.

"How do you know that?" he asks. I sigh. Dammit. It's as I feared and worse.

"Rex is actually twenty years old. He's failed out of high school purposely so he can stay in as long as he can and he's the leader of the Jaguars' gang."

"Y-yeah." Zero stutters slightly still surprised that I know so much.

"I know him because he used to be a friend of mine until he asked me to join the gang when I was in 8th grade. I told him I wasn't interested and he got mad at me. He told me I couldn't be his friend if I wasn't in the gang. I tried to convince him that there's more to life than a gang like that but he wouldn't listen. We turned from being friends to being rivals. Always trying to get each other in trouble. I eventually got him into some major trouble enough that the teachers would constantly watch him. He didn't like that. He told me that he'd get his revenge on me some day. He never could get me into as much trouble as I got him. I know he still hates me for that."

"You never told me this."

"I didn't want you involved with him. I was hoping I could keep you out of trouble but I guess I was wrong. Anyway that's not the point. The point is you're in this gang. How long have you been a member?" I ask.

"Since the end of 8th grade." Zero answers me honestly.

"So basically a whole year?" I ask. He nods. "Dammit." I curse to myself.

"I know you're disappointed in me but I'm going to tell him I want out." Zero tells me. I look at him in shock.

"Zero, you can't just say you want out. It's not that easy. I know what it took to get in and believe me getting out is worse. I've seen it. That's why I decided I wasn't interested."

"What do you mean? Taking what it took to get in won't be that bad." He answers.

"No, you don't understand. It is worse getting out." I answer my brother trying to stay calm.

_I never got in for that reason. I knew that with the gang after you were in there was no turning back. Getting in meant a beating by the whole gang but getting out meant more than that. I watched Rex kill someone because they wanted out and he told me if I ever said anything about it he'd take me down with him so I never told anyone. Now I would have to explain this to my brother and possibly watch him go through the same fate? Why is my life so complicated? I can't watch my brother die._

**A/N: There's chapter 18. Please click the button and review! Thanks!**


	19. Figuring It All Out

**Disclaimer: Again as much as I would _like_ to claim that I own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy I can't. Unfortunately. Disney and Square Enix own them. The only thing I own are my OC's and the story line. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am **_**SO**_ **sorry for my lack in updating. I realize it's been a couple years. School has gotten me very busy. I promise to finish this story soon! I have a few more chapters written out and more ideas for it so here's to updating! Here's a slight recap of chapter 18 and then continued in chapter 19.**

Chapter 19: Figuring It All Out

**Riku's POV:**

"Zero, you can't just say you want out. It's not that easy. I know what it took to get in and believe me getting out is worse. I've seen it. That's why I decided I wasn't interested."

"What do you mean? Taking what it took to get in won't be that bad." He answers.

"No, you don't understand. It is worse getting out." I answer my brother trying to stay calm.

_I never got in for that reason. I knew that with the gang after you were in there was no turning back. Getting in meant a beating by the whole gang but getting out meant more than that. I watched Rex kill someone because they wanted out and he told me if I ever said anything about it he'd take me down with him so I never told anyone. Now I would have to explain this to my brother and possibly watch him go through the same fate?! Why is my life so complicated? I can't watch my brother die._

"What are you saying? He's my friend. He won't mind that I say I want out." Zero stubbornly answers me.

"That's what Cory thought." I reply softly.

"Who's Cory?" my brother asks me.

I sigh. "Zero, I didn't want to join for a good reason and believe me there were also reasons I wanted to. But after seeing what it took to get out I decided it was a bad idea. Rex told me what the initiation was and at first I thought it wouldn't be too bad. At the time I was actually considering getting in the gang but the day I was to be initiated there was also someone wanting out. I was going to replace a member." I start to explain.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Zero asks.

"Please Zero, just let me finish." I answer him and lower my voice hoping no one could hear me as I continue. "I went to the place they told me to meet them. I arrived early thinking it would make a better impression that I could be trusted but what I saw was someone getting out. I sat back and watched not wanting to interfere because I wasn't a member yet.

It started out as Rex had explained the initiation would be, but as I continued to watch it only got worse. While the gang was beating up on him, Rex pulled out a knife and stabbed the guy. I couldn't believe my eyes. Rex kept on until he'd killed the guy. I had actually witnessed a murder." I tell him softly.

"If you witnessed that then why didn't you run?" Zero stubbornly asks.

"You think I didn't try?" I ask him in response. "I turned to run but a few of his members grabbed me and took me to Rex. He at first acted as if nothing was wrong, as if it were a normal thing you see every day and didn't mention it. He started by trying to start the initiation. I told him I had changed my mind that I didn't want to join.

That's when he got mad at me. He punched me as the others held me back. He mentioned killing me because of what I saw but for some reason he thought against it. As he was talking to me about what he was going to do about me turning on him he was hitting me every once in a while."

"Why didn't you just fight back and run?" Zero asks me.

"I tried. Some others were holding me back." I answer him. "He finally announced that he wasn't going to kill me and that we'd be enemies from then on. He said it'd be more fun that way, but he also said that if I told anyone about Cory he'd take me down with him."

"How could he do that?" Zero asks.

"Well the first thing that came to my mind was pinning the whole thing on me. Either that or finding some sick creative way of getting me arrested as well so I'd go to jail too."

"Well why didn't he?" Zero asks. "Not that I'd want you to." He adds.

"As I said he thought that being enemies would be more fun, so he said he wouldn't if I agreed to be enemies and never mention what I saw."

"If you weren't supposed to mention it aren't you afraid he'll go through with his threat?" he asks.

"Not so much. It's been four years and so many things have changed." I answer.

"Riku, if what you're saying is true then you're saying to get out of the gang they _kill_ you?!" he confirms in a panicked whisper. I can't bring myself to answer him, so he takes it as a yes. "Riku, I don't want to die!" He exclaims.

"I don't want you to either." I reply softly and hug my brother.

"Who die?" Ame asks as she comes up to us.

"No one, Ame." I answer her. "Please go back and sit. I'll be there in a minute." I tell her. She pouts but listens to me.

"What am I gonna do?" Zero asks me when Ame is out of earshot.

"I don't know, but I will tell you this," I say to him and look him in the eyes. "I will _not_ let anything happen to you." I tell him seriously.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either. I—" Zero starts to say.

"Don't." I say cutting him off.

"Riku, I don't want you to—"

"Zero!" I exclaim in a loud whisper cutting him off again. "Look, I need you to listen to me and I need you to trust me, okay?" I ask of him.

He nods. "I trust you."

"Okay, this is what you're going to do. First, don't tell Rex that I know about this and continue acting as you have been with the gang. Don't let them get suspicious of you and definitely don't mention wanting out. For now you have to listen to him until I can think of a better way to get you out."

"Okay." He agrees. "I hope you can think of something soon cause he was starting to scare me before you told me what you saw."

"I know. The problem is that whether or not the tour ends or continues you've still gotta go back to school. I'll figure this out okay? Call him back acting like nothing is wrong and make up a good excuse as to why you had to hang up on him."

"But what do I say?"

"Tell him there was a hot girl that you had a chance with." I say the first thing that comes to my mind knowing Rex's personality. "He'll forgive you for hanging up on him and ask about the girl. Then you can make up anything about it."

"Yeah that'll definitely do it." Zero answers.

"Exactly. I still know his personality." I reply with a slight smirk as he pulls out his phone to dial Rex. I turn to get Ame and bring her up to the autograph table with me.

"Is that your daughter?" someone asks me.

"She's my sister." I answer.

"Hi! I'm Riku's sister!" Ame smiles happily.

"She's like four though." The person states.

"Yeah? What about it? Is that a problem?" I ask almost exclaiming.

"No, sorry." The person says and moves on.

I sigh and continue signing autographs.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I wanted." I tell Selphie in the morning as I'm leaving.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I got to see you and sing with you." Selphie says smiling at the last part. "When we were in our little "fight", she says using air quotes as stressors, "I still loved you and I started to wander what it would be like to sing with you." she tells me.

I smile. "Funny. I wandered the same thing when I heard you sing onstage. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance."

"But we did, and it was fun."

"Yeah. I wish I didn't have to leave. The tour is kinda getting boring now."

"Why? How could it be boring?! You're getting famous! This is like our dream!"

"It used to be." I answer.

"Used to be?" she asks surprised.

"It used to be my dream until I found a great girl and then have to be separated from her."

She smiles slightly. "It's not much longer now. It's less than a month now right?"

"Yeah but it's still too long." He answers as he holds me.

"The month will be up before you know it and then you'll be wanting to go back." I answer with a slight laugh.

"I don't think so. I don't know if I want to do this again. I just got you back and I have to leave you again."

"It's okay. You never know what'll happen. Just keep an eye on Axel." Selphie laughs.

I let out a slight laugh too. "Yeah, I will. I wish he would've talked to me sooner about all this." I sigh.

"Everything will work out." She smiles not wanting me to leave either. I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"Riku, can I talk to you before we go?" Zero asks coming up behind me.

I pull away from Selphie and turn to my brother. "Yeah. Just a minute." I answer him and turn back to Selphie. "Looks like I gotta go now. I'll see you in a month."

"Okay. I'll miss you." She replies and kisses me again. I kiss her back holding her in my arms for the last time for a while and pull myself away from her turning to go with my brother.

"Riku, we have a problem. Or well _I _have a problem." Zero tells me after Selphie is out of easrshot.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Rex wants me back in Twilight Town by tomorrow night." He answers.

"Zero, you can't. You can't be back in Twilight Town by tomorrow night unless you leave now and not continue the tour with us. And what about Ame? I can't watch her. You agreed to help me with that."

"I know. I'm sorry. That's why it's a problem." He answers me looking down.

"You can't make up some excuse as to why you can't? Something like before?" I ask.

"I would but he's already starting to get suspicious of me. He knows where I am."

"Zero…" I trail his name slightly. "I can't just take you back to Twilight Town for a few reasons plus I'd be worried about why he wants you back anyway."

"Riku?" I hear Selphie's voice behind me. "Is everything okay?" she asks. Zero and I exchange a glance. I know what he's thinking and I'm extremely worried about him but I don't know what to do. He'd probably be safer staying with me on tour but at the same time when we finally did get back it might be worse for him because he didn't go when he was told. Plus I don't want Selphie involved in this. I looked back at Selphie than glanced at Zero again. I'd made up my mind. At least I'd be there for him after the tour. I don't want anything to happen to my brother.

"It's nothing." I answer her.

"Riku—"

"It's nothing, Zero!" I almost exclaim at him. He looks at me a little shocked.

"I thought I heard you talking about you taking Zero back to Twilight Town." Selphie says to me. "If he needs to go back for some reason I could—" she starts to say but I cut her off.

"No, Selphie. It's okay. My brother agreed to come with us on tour and that's what he's going to do." I answer as I glance at Zero.

"But Riku! What about—" he starts to ask.

"Because he knows that it isn't appropriate to do this to me right now." I interrupt him glaring at him slightly. "He knows that if I did permit him to go back right now there'd be no one to watch Ame. He agreed to help me." I say making my glare sterner. Selphie surprises me with a small giggle. "What?" I ask her.

"You're acting parental to your brother. It's just kinda cute." She giggles again. I laugh slightly.

"Yeah well sometimes he needs it cause my mom won't do anything but order us around and well…" I trail the last bit of the sentence.

"I know. I just think it's kinda funny." She smiles and then turns to Zero. "You know you've only got a month left. I'm sure your friends can understand why you can't go home right now."

_If you only knew Selphie. _I think to myself. I know that's what Zero's thinking as well. "We'll see you in a month Selphie. We've gotta go." I tell her as I give her one last kiss and turn to go giving Zero a 'you better come with me' look.

We leave and get on the bus to leave for our next concert in a different town. As we get on the bus I notice that Axel still isn't there. "Anyone seen Axel?" I ask. Everyone shakes their head in response.

"We've been waiting for you guys for about an hour now! We're ready to go!" Tidus answers.

"We thought you were with him." Sora answers.

"No, he's not. I suppose we should find him though." I reply as I start to get off the bus. Zero jumps up to follow me. "No, you stay here." I tell him.

"But Riku—"

"No. Someone please make sure my brother stays on the bus." I say as I get off to look for Axel. I wander around to find him in our backstage room with the door cracked. He's sitting in the room with his laptop doing something. As I start to open the door I see Arixia sitting next to him. I stop and stare. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but we need to go right?

"Axel…" Arixia starts to say.

"Arixia, before you say anything, please let me say something." Axel interrupts her. She nods. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did when I found out. It just really scared me. I don't know how to handle this. I never figured that would happen." He says not looking at her.

"I know. I didn't either. How do you think I felt when I found out? It scared me too. I have no idea what to do or what my parents are gonna do. I needed you to be there for support and you blew up in my face." She answers solemnly.

_This sounds like a conversation I didn't want to overhear. Since when are they having serious conversations? Since when are they together? It sounds like they need to talk but we've really gotta go. What should I do? _I think to myself.

"I'm sorry. I will be. I still have the tour but as soon as I'm back we'll figure something out."

At that moment I knock on the door and enter as if I hadn't heard anything. They look up at me. "Uh… sorry if I interrupted something but Axel, we gotta go. We have to be in Iselia by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah okay." He replies, closes his laptop and gets up. Arixia gets up as well. They look at me slightly awkwardly. "Could you…?" Axel trails a question.

I laugh a little to myself. "Yeah I'll give you a minute but don't take too long we really have to go." I reply as I start to leave. I close the door behind me and lean against the wall next to it. A few minutes later Axel comes out. "So mind telling me what's going on?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Oh come on! Since when are you two going out?" I ask with a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah that. A little over a year." He answers.

"Seriously? And how is it that I didn't know about this?" I ask.

"Arixia and I thought it'd be a good idea to keep it a secret considering you and Selphie were having some problems. We decided to tell you before the tour but things have just come up."

"I see."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"Well let's just say I need some advice." Axel answers.

"Sure thing but we have to get on the bus. We'll talk there."

"Yeah." He answers.

"Finally you find him! Let's go!" the manager exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." I reply then turn to my friends. "Axel needs to talk guys." I say.

"I meant just you."

"We're all your friends and we're in this together. We'll _all_ help you."

"Of course what is it?" Sora asks as the manager gets behind the wheel and we go to the back of the bus to talk.

"Well first of all Arixia and I have been going out secretly for about a year now because of Riku and Selphie's problems."

"Okay…? That's a little sudden to drop on us." Sora replies. "Congratulations though."

"Yeah thanks." Axel replies. "Well I… we kinda did something."

"Meaning…?" Roxas asks.

"Meaning the night before we went on tour she and I… well we were alone at her house."

"Okay…?" Sora asks slightly confused.

"Tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying." I reply to him. He just nods. "Axel, weren't you thinking?" I ask.

"Yeah I was. I really wanted to be with her and she said she wanted to so we…" he trailed a little.

"Wait! You mean you slept with her?!" Roxas exclaims.

"Thanks, Roxas, for spitting it out!" Axel exclaims. "Yes I did."

"So let me guess you were talking to her alone in the room because she found out she's…" I start to say. He just nods. "Damn. No wander you didn't come to the autograph session last night."

"Wow." Sora states.

"I've got a lot to think about." Axel says.

"Yeah you do." I answer.

**A/N: So there is chapter 19. What is Axel going to do? What is Riku gonna do about his brother? How will everything play out? Please click the link at the bottom and leave a good review and you'll find out sooner! Thanks!**


	20. Kiryuu's Past

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to say this every chapter?! *sigh* I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Unfortunately. Disney and Square Enix own them. And I don't own any TV shows, lyrics, etc. that I might use. Those are claimed by various artists and yeah you know… The only thing I own are my OC's and the story line. **

**A/N: For my lack of posting in a few years I decided to post another chapter. Please enjoy chapter 20.**

Chapter 20: Kiryuu's Past

**Riku's POV:**

"Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed listening to our music!" I announce to the crowd as we finish our concert in Iselia that night. I take a bow and turn to run backstage.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Tidus asks me grabbing my arm.

"Back to the hotel." I answer pulling my arm from his hand.

"Hold it. We have to meet with the people that have backstage passes." Sora tells me.

"Do we have to?" Axel whines.

"Don't we do that like every time anyway?" I ask.

"Maybe in some sense but this time we're actually talking with some people and giving them our autograph, unlike the other times we've just been signing autographs." Roxas answers.

Axel and I glance at each other and sigh. "Fine. How long will this take?" I ask.

"Who knows? It'll take as long as it takes. You guys can talk to your girlfriends afterward." Tidus answers teasing me and Axel.

Axel and I glance at each other again and turn to go with the rest of the band to meet the people with backstage passes. The first person who comes in the room is a girl who's completely obsessed with us. It's nice to know we're being recognized but there is a line. And it's called personal space. Seriously. She got our autographs on a poster of our band and security had to hold her back so she wouldn't get too close to us. After a while of some repeats of that girl and some who are pretty cool, I start to get bored. I really want to call Selphie. Just as I was about to call it a night and go back to the room, a boy who looks to be about thirteen comes in. I immediately notice he has silver hair like mine. My first thought is that this kid is so completely obsessed with the band that he wants to look like me. _Just perfect. _ I think to myself sarcastically.

"Um…" the boy starts to speak as he stares at me.

"So how are you tonight?" I ask trying to be polite. "Did you enjoy the concert?" The boy just nods. "Was this the first concert you've been to?" I ask. The boy shakes his head still staring at me. "I don't mean to be rude but why are you staring at me like that?" I ask.

"Riku!" Sora scolds a little in a whisper as he elbows me slightly. "He's just a kid! He's probably scared."

"Right." I answer under my breath. "How long are we gonna sit here with him staring at me not moving? It's kinda creepy you know" I answer Sora in a whisper.

"Sorry, but are you Riku Zelik Kiryuu?" the boy asks. I turn to him in shock.

"How do you know that name?" I ask darkly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Answer my question." I start darker than before and stand up from my seat. Sora stands next to me and puts his arm in front of me defensively as if telling me to calm down.

"I-um-we're-related.-I'm-your-cousin.-I-know-it's-been-a-long-time-we've-seen-each-other-so-you-probably-don't-remember-me-but-I'm-here-now-with-my-mom-and-we-came-to-talk-to-you.-Not-that-we-don't-like-you're-music-because-we-do-but-that's-not-the-only-reason-we—" He says fast making all his sentences run together.

"Slow down." I interrupt him making him stop talking all together. "I didn't mean for you to stop explaining, I just meant for you to slow it down."

"I'm sorry. When I get nervous I talk fast." He answers normally.

"I see. Well the only thing I caught out of that was that you said we're related?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Genis Sage." The kid replies. I try to think back to my childhood. For some reason it makes sense but I can't seem to remember. The thing I remember most about my childhood is the day my mother died. "My mom is Raine Sage. She's your aunt cause she's your mom's sister." He says. My eyes widen slightly.

"Riku?" Sora questions glancing at me and then back to the kid. "Is this true?" he asks.

"I think it might be." I answer softly. "Hey you said we earlier. Were you talking about you and your mom?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Is she outside?" I ask. He nods. "I need to see her." I say as I get up. _Could it really be my Aunt Raine? _I think to myself as I head start to head out the door. I seem to barely remember my Aunt Raine. As I remember we used to go to her place sometimes when my dad was being especially abusive.

"Hey Riku! Wait!" I hear Sora call after me. I ignore him and take a look around outside. I see a woman with silver hair trying to get past the security but they keep telling her she's not allowed in without a pass. _Could it be…? Is she…? _"May I ask your name ma'am?" I ask as I walk up next to the guard.

The woman stares at me for a moment. "Raine Sage." She finally answers. "My son, Genis is backstage with your band." _Holy shit! It really is her!_

"Allow her backstage." I tell the guard.

"I'm sorry, sir but she doesn't have a pass." The guard answers.

I sigh and pull an extra backstage pass from my pocket giving it to her. "Now she does." I tell him.

He nods in defeat and lets her through, keeping back the other random people trying to get backstage without a pass. We walk backstage in an awkward silence.

"So I assume you're Riku?" she asks me. "What am I saying? Of course you are." She says apparently talking to herself.

"Yeah, I'm Riku." I answer.

"I don't suppose you have any idea who I am." She implies.

"It's been quite a long time but I somewhat still remember you Aunt Raine." I reply as I open the door to the room backstage where the rest of the band is. I see her smile. "Everyone, this is my Aunt Raine," I say introducing her. "And apparently my cousin Genis." I add gesturing at the thirteen year old boy.

Zero's jaw drops. "Seriously?" he asks.

"Yes, Zero they're related. You would've been about two years old maybe younger when we last saw them." I answer him. "I know I was about six or younger."

"Hello, Zero. It's nice to see my nephews again." Raine smiled. Then she looked over at Ame clinging to Zero's leg slightly.

"And who is this?" Raine asks with a smile. "I don't remember her."

"This is Ame." I answer as I gesture for Ame to come to me. Ame comes up to me and curls up in my lap. "She's a half-sister. She has the same father as Zero and I." I explain.

"I see." She smiles at Ame. "She's cute."

"Anks." Ame replies and buries her face into me.

"That's "thanks", Ame. Say it correctly." I correct her.

"It looks like she's been brought up well. How old is she?" Aunt Raine asks me.

"She's four almost five. She's going to start kindergarten next month." I answer.

"I see." She smiles again. "How have you and Zero been?" she asks.

"Pretty good considering what we've been through." I answer.

"May I ask you a question?" I say to my Aunt after a long while of talking and after Ame had fallen asleep in my lap.

"What would that be?" she replies.

"Why haven't you kept in contact throughout the years? You moved away when Zero and I would've needed you most." I ask her trying not to sound resentful. Sora hit me discreetly. "What?" I ask in a whisper. He just glares at me slightly. "It's a reasonable question."

My Aunt Raine sighs and looks down. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. "About a week before it happened I had an altercation with your father. I knew he was abusive and I knew what kind of person he was. I tried to tell your mom when she had Zero that she needed to leave him for her own safety as well as her kids. But she wouldn't listen to me. She said she wouldn't have anywhere to go and she was afraid of what your father would do if she did leave him." She explained. "He was taken to jail for murder and you and your brother stayed at my house for about a week if you remember."

"I remember somewhat. I don't remember too much about it because I saw it happen so I was a wreck."

"I understand. I took care of you for a week until my husband passed away. When that happened I tried to fight for custody of you but your father somehow got out of jail and fought back. I still to this day don't know how the judge ruled for your father to take you back. He must have paid them off or something because I couldn't even get another court date to try again. I lost my job and I didn't have anyone to take care of Genis at the time. I called up an old friend who said she could help me but that I'd have to move to Iselia. We've been living here since. I tried writing to you when you got older but I assume that your father hid the letters from you."

"I guess. He's been in jail since before Ame was born. He got into some trouble with drugs. I remember the day the police came to our house and took him."

"Hell even I remember that and I was eleven." Zero put in.

"Zero, watch your mouth." I reprimand him without thinking then turn back to my aunt. "My stepmother wasn't too happy about it. I tried my best to keep her away from drugs while she was carrying Ame. I knew it would be bad if I let her do that. She wasn't happy with me either but she dealt with it. Right after she had Ame she almost immediately started with drugs and alcohol. I took care of Ame because she didn't."

"But you had to have only been around Genis' current age." My Aunt replies.

"Yeah. I was fourteen and Zero was eleven."

"How have you managed all this time?" she asks me.

"With difficulty." I answer. "My stepmom took care of her sometimes but only just enough and I was worried about Ame every time I knew she had to stay with her all day."

"So you've been the caregiver for Zero and Ame?" she asks me.

"Pretty much. I've tried really hard to keep everything together but it's hard to when my stepmom is always drinking or high and I'm working getting minimum wage. Since I was really young I've been doing work for people in the neighborhood like mowing lawns or whatever I could to get money. I'm glad to have grown up with these guys though." I say with a smile as I gesture to the rest of the band.

"How long have you been playing as a band?" Genis asks.

"For quite some time." I answer looking over at the rest of the band.

"Since we started middle school right?" Roxas says as if asking for confirmation.

"Yeah since like 5th grade." Sora answers.

"Your band is so awesome. I can't believe my cousin is famous!" Genis exclaims.

I laugh a little. "We're on our first tour. We're not exactly famous yet."

"Hey Riku, sorry to interrupt but it's getting really late." Axel tells me.

I look at the time. 11:15pm. "Yeah it is getting late." I say looking down at Ame who's been asleep in my lap for the past couple hours.

"Sorry to keep you so late. I guess we have a lot more to catch up on." My aunt tells me.

"It's fine. I guess we do need to call it a night though." I reply as I look around the room to see that Tidus is already asleep and Axel is giving me a look like he's trying to patiently wait.

"Are you leaving tomorrow morning?" she asks me.

"Yeah I think so. We're headed for Triet next." I answer.

"That's not too far away. We may be able to go." My aunt replies.

"Really?!" Genis exclaims.

"Ssh!" most of the people in the room reprimand so he doesn't wake up Ame. Tidus jerks awake at that.

"Sorry." He says softly.

"Time to go yet?" Axel asks me impatiently.

"Yeah" I answer him. "You're acting like a four year old." I tell him. He just rolls his eyes.

"I'd really like to talk to you more if we could." My aunt tells me. "Would you mind coming to the house?" I look over at the band.

"Go on, Riku." Sora says to me. "You do have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah but what about our concert in Triet tomorrow? I have to get some sleep too."

"Our concert isn't until five and it's not that far away." Sora replies. "You'll have plenty of time."

"I'll watch Ame." Zero says.

"Actually, I was hoping all three of you could come to my house. I have room for you to stay if you'd like." Aunt Raine offers.

"Thanks. I guess you guys can go ahead and go back to the hotel. Looks like Zero and I are taking Ame to my aunt's house."

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean no offense but can you really trust—"

"Axel, thanks for your concern but despite the fact that I haven't seen her since I was a kid, she' still my aunt." I say interrupting him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say standing up with Ame asleep in my arms. Zero follows me although I can tell he's slightly annoyed as the rest of the band leaves to go back to the hotel.

"I'm so sorry that I had to leave when I did." My Aunt Raine apologizes after we sat down at her house to talk. Zero had gone to another room. He said he was going to make a phone call and then go to bed.

"It's fine. I mean not to be rude but I do wish you hadn't but I dealt with it." I answer.

"I see that you've all been taken care of. I'm in a better financial situation now and I'd like to help in any way that I can."

"Well I appreciate it but I don't want to be separated from them." I tell her.

"Aren't you considering going to college?" she asks.

"No, I haven't considered it because I don't have the money. A minimum wage job doesn't pay for college. I've been saving as much as I can for years now and I still don't have that much because I've been supporting Zero and Ame as well as myself."

"What happened to your stepmom? Does she not take care of you?"

"As I said before, she's usually drunk or high. If I didn't take care of Ame with the help of Zero now that he's older, she wouldn't be here." I answer as I glance into the room Ame's in. She's sound asleep.

"I wish I'd known. I did try to contact you but I suppose it never got to you."

"Yeah after mom… well… after that my dad took care of us just enough to get by without social services stepping in. Once when I was twelve I threatened to call social services on him but he threw it back in my face telling me that Zero and I would be separated and he knew I didn't want that.

I'd always take the blame for the things Zero did if I could. I didn't want anything to happen to Zero. I'm glad he never saw what really happened to mom. I told him once when he got older hoping it would help him see the truth and try to grow up a little. " I laughed slightly. "He didn't take it so well. He started getting kinda rebellious after I told him. He wouldn't listen to me even though I took care of him. Then Ame was born and I tried everything I could to keep her safe. I didn't want her growing up with the same life Zero and I did.

She has no idea what we've been through and I don't plan on telling her until she's at least in high school or maybe when she starts asking questions. I don't know. I'm having trouble dealing with this now that I'm older. I'm using my dad's car to get around and when my stepmom is actually somewhat awake from her drugs and alcohol she's always yelling and cursing at us.

It's hard to tell a four year old not to listen to what her mom is saying and not to repeat it. I'm trying everything I can to keep her safe. I was almost not able to go on this tour with my friends because I was worried about what would happen to Ame and Zero while I was gone. I know I can trust Zero to take care of Ame it's just that I can't rely on him too much because he's still in high school. He's still got a life. I can't push the care of a child on him. I want him to have a life. He deserves that."

"Riku, you deserve a life too. You've been taking care of others since you were a child yourself. It's time for you to have a life as well. You should be able to enjoy life without having the worries of a parent. I can't apologize enough for not being there when you needed me most but I assure you I will help you now if you're willing to let me." My aunt tells me.

"Thanks, Aunt Raine, but I think I can handle it. I've been doing fine this long."

"Alright, I see. It's fine." She replies looking down.

"Aunt Raine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean I don't want you in our lives. I do. It's just that now that I'm out of high school I've been taking care of them so long it's like I don't know anything else. I've had my friends to help me and everything but…" I start to say.

"I understand. I'm very glad we've gotten to see you and Zero again. I'm so proud of you for everything." She smiles.

"Thanks Aunt Raine. I'm glad we got to see you again too. Even though I don't have that many memories of my childhood I do remember that all of the great ones have you in them." I smile at her.

"Thank you, Riku." She smiles again. "So tell me about you other than taking care of Zero and Ame."

I laugh slightly. "Well I'm eighteen and I just graduated high school this May. This tour was kinda sprung on us the day after graduation. Our song "Welcome To My Life" was on the radio and the producer that made that possible called us with an offer for a promoting tour." I start to explain. "At first I didn't think it'd be possible because he told us we'd have to leave the next day and he'd have to know by midnight that night if it was a go. I was worried about what would happen to Ame and Zero if I went on tour but I convinced my manager to let me bring them with me. Zero's been watching Ame like he said he would so it's turned out okay."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something else?" she smiles.

"Because there is." I smile back. "I also didn't want to leave because I have a girlfriend back home. I had just gotten her back and then I had to leave again."

"What do you mean 'just gotten her back'?" she asks me.

"Well we used to live on the same street when we were little. Other than Sora and Roxas she was my best friend through elementary school. Around 8th grade that started turning into more. We dated in high school and my sophomore year I was stupid and well… I did something with another girl and she broke up with me. I don't blame her for it. We were in somewhat of a fight after that. Not talking to each other and that kind of thing. Then she started a band of her own with her friends and we had a competition in Destiny Islands." I laugh a little at that memory.

"I remember that. We were watching it on TV. Genis loves your band."

"Yeah. I had a girlfriend at the time of that and everyone was telling me that she was cheating on me and I didn't believe them until I actually saw it at that concert. I saw her making out with a guy backstage while I was on stage singing our last song. After that I was talking with some older guys. I made a bad choice by choosing to drink with them and I got really sick. Selphie found me and brought me back to the hotel and stayed with me to make sure I'd be okay and things sort of happened all at once the next day." I explain to my aunt.

"Selphie. Is that your girlfriend?" she asks. I nod. "And you were drinking alcohol?" she asks me almost scolding me.

"Yeah. I was." I admit.

"After everything you told me about your stepmom and you _still_ decided to drink alcohol?" she asks.

"Yeah. I know. I was being stupid that night. I had my friends to help me and I know I wasn't a great example for Ame either. I feel bad about it." I tell my Aunt and then explain how Selphie and I ended up back together.

"That's so cute." She says after I'd told her the whole story. "She sounds like a wonderful girl."

"She is. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm glad she took me back even after what I did to her. I really love her Aunt Raine."

"Love is a strong word." She tells me.

"I know. And I know you probably think I don't know the true meaning of it but after everything we've been through I believe I do."

"I didn't say that." My aunt replies. "I trust in you, Riku, and I'm so proud of you. I know your mother would be too." She smiles.

"Thanks, Aunt Raine." I smile back.

"I've been wanting to move back to Twilight Town for some time now, you know."

"Really?" I ask. "I'd love to have you live closer to us."

"Yeah, I was planning it last year but one thing led to another and I didn't have time. Now that Genis will be going to high school soon I thought it'd be a great time to move back out there. He's happy about it because he has a pen pal from there."

"Really? Like the pen pal you have in 2nd grade?" I ask.

"Yeah." She smiles. "Actually it was 1st grade and they've been writing each other since. When they got email in middle school it was writing each other back that way but still they've never stopped."

"So this pen pal of his is his age?" I ask.

"Yes. According to what Genis has told me his pen pal was actually born four days after him and apparently they have a lot in common." She tells me.

"Wow. That's cool." I smile. "Do you happen to know his name?" I ask.

"I believe it's Lloyd something. Lloyd… Stale? Stele? Something like that." She answers. My eyes widen.

"Lloyd Steele?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, that's it. How do you know?"

"Wow. This is a small world." I comment with a small laugh. "Lloyd Steele is Roxas and Sora's little brother." I tell her.

"Is he now?" she asks with a smile. "And what's he like?"

"Well we were five when he was born so… I've grown up with him because Sora and Roxas are my best friends, Sora a little more, anyway Lloyd is… well all I can say is that he's a normal kid. I think. He was usually annoying to us." I smile. My aunt laughs a little.

"Genis will be overjoyed to meet him. I haven't told him we're moving just yet. I just bought a house out there last week."

"That's great. Where will you be living?" I ask. "I'm pretty sure I'd know the area."

"The address is 2474 Sunset Lane." She answers. My eyes widen again. _That's Selphie's old house!_

"So I guess you do know it. Is something wrong? Is it a bad neighborhood or something?" she asks getting a little worried by my reaction.

"Not exactly. It's actually across the street and one house down from where I live. My address is 2477 Sunset Lane." I answer her.

"I see. Then that's a good thing isn't it?" she asks.

"It could be and then again it…well you see my girlfriend, Selphie, she had some problems with her dad. Her dad was really abusive to her and her sister. They live with their half-brother now but before social services got involved and everything that was actually her house or her dad's house." I explain.

"I see. I could try to find another house if it makes you uncomfortable. Nothing is set in stone yet. I haven't even seen the house in person. I've only seen pictures online."

"No, it's not that. It's fine. I'd be glad that you'd be so close. It's a great house despite my memories of it." I smile.

Screaming and crying suddenly comes from the room Ame's in. I jump up and run to her. She pushes me away still screaming and crying when I try to comfort her.

"Ame! It's me! It's Riku! Ame! Wake up!" I say trying to comfort her but it only seems to make things worse.

"Riku, you won't be able to wake her up like that. It's a night terror not a nightmare. She's still asleep." My Aunt Raine tells me.

**A/N: And there's chapter 20! I hope you enjoyed it. This is turning out to be longer than I thought it'd be. So many ideas for this one! Please leave a review and the next chapter will be posted faster! Thanks!**


	21. Getting Better or Worse?

**Disclaimer: ….Fine! I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Tales of Symphonia. Disney and Square Enix own KH and FF and Namco owns ToS. I only own the story line of this and my OC's. **

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and thanks to the ones who are reading it and not leaving reviews. I hope you're enjoying it! Just to let you know some of this chapter has _serious_ issues dealing with adult situations. (i.e. drugs, alcohol, etc.) Anyway here's chapter 21:**

Chapter 21: Getting Better or Worse?

Screaming and crying suddenly comes from the room Ame's in. I jump up and run to her. She pushes me away still screaming and crying when I try to comfort her.

"Ame! It's me! It's Riku! Ame! Wake up!" I say trying to comfort her but it only seems to make things worse.

"Riku, you won't be able to wake her up like that. It's a night terror not a nightmare. She's still asleep." My Aunt Raine tells me.

"I know." I reply. "She's only had this once before and that was after Zero let her watch a scary movie when he was babysitting her." I say as I finally get Ame in my arms even though she's struggling to get free, still screaming and crying. "Ame, please wake up. It's Riku. I'm right here. I'm going to protect you. Whatever it is that's after you I won't let it get you. I love you, Ame. I'll protect you." I tell her in a soft voice. She finally calms down and jerks awake with one last scream and breaks down into tears leaning into me. "Sssh. It's alright. I'm right here. It's okay Ame."

"They… was…. after me." Ame says between tears.

"Who was after you?" I ask stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"The dwagons." She answers.

"The dragons?" I ask. She nods. "No dragons can get to you. They have to go through me first." I tell her jokingly.

"In dream….they got you…. and came to…get me." She answers between breaths.

"Ame, there's no dragons and I'm still here." I tell her.

"Dragons come in dark." She tells me.

"Dragons come in the dark huh?" I ask. She nods still crying. "I won't let anything hurt you. You know that don't you?" I ask her. She nods. I hold her in my arms and turn her to look at me. "Ame, I promise not to let anything happen to you. It was just a really bad dream. Do you trust me?" I ask her. She nods and hugs me. "Okay well do you think you can go back to sleep?" I ask. She nods. "Okay, I'll just be in the next room."

"NO!" she screams and clings to me. "Riku stay!"

"Sssh." I say trying to calm her. "Okay. I'll stay. It's okay. Calm down." I tell her softly. I look up at my aunt to see her smiling at me. "I guess I need to stay here. I'm getting a little tired anyway." I tell her.

"I understand. What time do you have to go in the morning?" she asks.

"Well if the concert starts at five I guess we have to leave around two because we need some slight rehearsal time before the concert and I need to get back to the hotel and talk to my friends so I'd say we'll leave here about noon?" I reply.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." She says.

"It is morning." I say with a slight yawn, looking at the clock that says 1:30.

She laughs a little and hugs me slightly then leaves the room.

I wake up the next morning around ten and see Ame sleeping next to me. I smile slightly at seeing her sleeping peacefully now.

"Hey, Ame." I say softly as I rub her back slightly. "Ame, come on. It's time to get up."

She rolls over and opens her eyes to look at me. I smile at her. "I stayed just like you wanted me to. Now it's morning and it's time to get up." I tell her. She hugs me and sits up in bed.

"Food?" she asks. I laugh.

"Yeah." I answer and sit up myself. She starts to jump off the bed but I grab her around the waist and pull her back to the bed tickling her slightly. She laughs. "What about getting dressed little missy?" I ask her with a smile. She laughs and jumps off the bed going to her suitcase, pulling out clothes. I help her put them on and we go out to see Genis sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for breakfast.

"Morning!" he calls excitedly.

"Good morning." I reply. "Ame, this is cousin Genis." I tell her since she was sleeping most of last night when we met them.

"Hi!" she announces.

"Hi, Ame." Genis replies. "Wanna watch TV with me?" he asks her. She looks at me.

"It's alright, Ame." I tell her then look to Genis. "Nothing scary or violent she has nightmares." I tell him. He nods and takes her hand walking her to the couch. I hear my phone ring in the room I was just in and run to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer without looking to see who's calling.

"Hey, Riku." Sora answers on the other line. "You're not asleep?" he teases me.

"Oh hey Sora. No, I'm actually awake."

"Before noon?" he asks surprised still teasing me.

"Yes before noon." I laugh slightly. "What's up?"

"Well… you kind of need to come back to the hotel now."

"Now?" I ask. "Why what's up?"

"Our concert's been moved up. We're gonna perform in Triet still it's just that it won't be at five tonight." He answers.

"Okay…? So what time are we performing then?" I ask.

"One." He answers.

"But that would mean we have to leave right now!" I exclaim.

"I know. That's why I'm calling. The manager says we're leaving in half an hour."

"I can't just leave. Zero's not awake yet and Ame's…" I look up to see my aunt staring at me. "I'll call you back." I say.

"But Riku, we have to—" he starts to say.

"I know. I'll call you back in a minute." I say and hang up. I look back to my aunt. "Apparently our concert has been moved up to one which means I have to leave now because we're leaving for Triet in half an hour." I tell her.

"I see. If you have to leave in such a hurry I can watch your sister and bring her to you in Triet later." She offers.

"That would be great. I have to tell Zero though." I say and run to Zero's room. I get him to wake just enough that I explain and he goes back to sleep. He probably won't remember me talking to him but I told him. I go to the living room to see Ame. "Hey Ame, I have to leave now."

"Okay I come!"she announces.

"No." I tell her. "Look, I don't have time to get Zero and you ready to go. I have to leave now. Aunt Raine and cousin Genis will take care of you until later. I'll see you again. I promise."

"But I wanna go with you!"

"I know. You'll be okay with cousin Genis and Aunt Raine. You trust me right?" I ask. She nods. "Okay then I'll see you later today." I say as I hug her. "I love you."

"Love you too Riku." She says as she hugs me back.

My Aunt Raine takes me back to the hotel just in time to see my friends loading up the last of our equipment. I give her a quick hug and get in the bus to leave.

"So…?" Sora prompts.

"So what?" I ask.

"How was it?" Roxas asks.

"How was what?" I ask.

"Come on dude. You just met some long lost relatives or something right? How was it?" Tidus asks.

I laugh a little. "It was good I guess. It's my aunt Raine. Even though I don't have many happy memories of my past I know that she's in all of them from my childhood." I answer. Then laugh slightly remembering something she had told me. I turn to Sora and Roxas. "Do you guys know of Lloyd's pen pal?" I ask them.

"You mean the pen pal he's had since 1st grade?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah. The one he still writes to. Well emails now."

"Yeah what about it?" Sora asks.

"Lloyd's pen pal is my cousin Genis." I tell them.

"Seriously?!" They exclaim in unison.

I laugh. "Yeah and they're moving back to Twilight Town ironically enough into Selphie's old house."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Yeah I know."

After the drive to Triet we start getting our stuff ready and our manager calls us for a small meeting. We go into our dressing room and sit down.

"You guys have done great and I hope you've had a lot of fun during this tour." He announces to us.

"Yeah we've had loads of fun!" Axel exclaims.

"Yeah!" we all agree.

"Well have you had enough fun to continue the tour for another two months?" he asks.

I freeze. _Another two months?! Ame and Zero. Selphie. I promised…_

"What about school?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, I mean I'd love to but I have a scholarship to Besaid Isle University. I don't want to waste it." Tidus says.

"Technically you could still use it if you're willing to do online courses for the first semester." The manager answers.

"I never thought of that. Would I have time to do my homework if we're touring?" he asks.

"Plenty of time. You have in between concerts, and the drives to and from concerts."

"Yeah. I guess I never thought of that. I'll give it a try." He answers.

"Anyone else?" He asks. "You all can take internet courses and still be on tour."

"I'll give it a try!" Axel exclaims.

"Sure, I will too." Roxas announces.

"I would but…." Sora starts to say and looks at me. "I sort of miss home." _Thanks Sora. I know you understand more than anyone else in this band._

"Me too." I announce.

"Going on tour you'll be able to see the world." He tells us. "And you can still get a college degree online. Besides as of now it's only another two months."

"Come on, guys. I'm sure the girls will understand." Tidus begs us.

"It's not just that for me, Tidus. Did you all forget that I have my brother and sister to look after. They'll be starting school next month and I don't want to leave them with my stepmom for two months!"

"You said your aunt is moving close to you. They could stay with her!" Tidus announces.

"Hey when did this happen? That'd be a great idea." The manager agrees. _Tidus, you traitor. You don't understand._

"She told me last night when I was at her house but I couldn't just spring that on her." I answer.

"Just mention it and see how things play out." The manager suggests.

"Fine." I answer. "I'll mention it."

"Come on! Don't be like that. You're having fun aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm having fun. We'll see how things go. We will at least have a small break in between to go back home for a little while right?" I ask.

"I'm sure I can arrange that." The manager answers.

"Then I'll see." I answer.

"I suppose I try it too." Sora answers.

I'm so happy to be going back home today even if it may only be for a little while. We have two weeks before we're supposed to return to the tour. I'll be leaving the day before Selphie starts her senior year in high school. I don't even mind that I'm going back to my stepmom's house. I'm so happy I'll get to see Selphie and help my aunt move into Selphie's old house. Things have changed in a good way in the past two weeks since that concert in Iselia. The night terror Ame had that night gave me an idea for a song that we're still perfecting. Plus Ame really likes being with my aunt and cousin. I'm gonna be in a good mood all week! Or so I thought until I actually got home.

Zero and I looked at each other questioningly when we walked up to our house. There was something different. Something that just didn't feel right. We walked up to the front porch and I unlocked the door. We stepped in to see that the house was filthy and that's an understatement. Was Emi such a pig that she hadn't cleaned the house once in the time we were gone?

"What the hell happened here?" Zero asks me.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Zero. It looks worse than before we left." I answer. "Something's not right."

"Who's gonna check on Emi?" he asks.

"I will." I sigh. "Emi?" I call into the house as I walk up the stairs to her room. "Emi? It's Riku and Zero. We're home." I announce as I walk up to her room. I knock on the door slightly. It opens a little and I see my stepmom on the floor. I turn on the light and see alcohol and white powder by her. _This can't be good._ I touch her slightly. Her body is cold and stiff and the room smells. I notice flies around her. I run out of the room, drop to my hands and knees and throw up. I stand up just enough to close the door again and slide down the wall hugging knees to myself as tears stream down my face.

_Why am I crying about her death?_ I think to myself. _I'm not crying about her necessarily. She didn't care much about us in the first place. It's the fact that I've once again seen my mom dead. Even if she wasn't the best mom she was still my mom. Before she got heavily into drugs and alcohol she was an okay person despite the fact that she still did drugs. After my dad got put in jail is when it got worse. And now he I am again seeing my mom's lifeless corpse. _The scene from when I was six comes flooding back to my memory.

I watch with tears streaming down my face as my father continues to hit my mom afraid to say anything for fear of getting hit myself. My mom screams.

"Go back to bed!" she cries to me.

I stand terrified in my place continuing to watch. I think I know how this will end. Just like before when we go to the hospital and my mom tells the nurse she slipped and fell. I'd seen it before many times. I finally turn to go back to bed as my mom had told me even though I wants to stay. As I turn I hear a gunshot. I immediately turn back to see my mother with a gun. In an instant immediately following the first shot there's another. My mother falls to the floor. I stare wide eyed and terrified. That same scene playing over in my head.

I cry harder trying not to think of it. Then my imagine gets the best of me and I start thinking about how my stepmother would've died. In my mind I see her taking long drinks of alcohol and sniffing the powder on the floor then taking more drinks of alcohol, her nose bleeding after the second time of sniffing the powder until she passes out on the floor.

_Why?! Why must I think of this?! Get out of my head! Why is this happening to me?! _I ask myself in my head as those scenes alternate in my head almost like a fast forward and rewind.

"Riku?" I jerk up to see my brother in front of me. "Riku, what happened? I've never seen you cry like this." He tells me. I just hug him still crying. "Riku, what's wrong? You're acting weird."

"I'm sorry for everything." I say softly.

"Sorry? Riku what's going on? Did you find Emi?" he asks as he gets up to open her door. I stand up and grab his arm.

"Don't." I demand.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Just go downstairs and call 911. Tell them Emi's dead. She overdosed on drugs." I answer my brother. He looks at me in shock. "Go!" I demand of him. He turns and runs downstairs pulling out his phone. I walk into my room and throw myself on my bed, with tears still streaming down my face. The house was silent except for my brother's voice downstairs.

"My name is Zero Kiryuu. Um… my stepmother is dead….My older brother found her in her room…..He said she overdosed on drugs….No we've been gone for two months." I hear him talk to the operator. I take a deep breath and call my aunt Raine to tell her what's happening.

**A/N: Oh my! Now what's gonna happen?! Poor Riku is having a really tough time right now. What did I do to him?! Please review and I'll put up the next chapter sooner.**


	22. Coping&An Old Face

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own KH, FF, or ToS. KH and FF is owned by Disney and Square Enix and ToS is owned by Namco. I only own the story line of this and my OC's.**

**A/N: Thanks for all reviewers and readers! Please enjoy chapter 22.**

Chapter 22: Coping&An Old Face

"Riku!" I heard someone call to me. I knew it was Sora's voice but I wasn't all there.

"Riku, come on man!" I heard Tidus say.

"Snap out of it!" Axel calls to me.

"Riku! We're here for you." Roxas tells me.

"Please talk to us man." Axel tells me.

"What's to talk about?" I ask finally snapping back into reality. I realize that I'm lying in my bed only it's not in my room. _What have I missed?_

"Finally you're back. You've been out of it for a week. Not that any of us blame you but still." Tidus says.

"Sorry." I apologize softly.

"It's okay. We heard what happened." Roxas tells me.

"How?" I ask.

"Well since you weren't answering your phone for anyone we decided to come see you only your house was empty and we saw your aunt so we talked to her. She let us in because she's worried about you. We all are. Even Selphie." Sora answers.

"Selphie?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's tried calling you a lot. She's afraid you don't want to talk to her anymore."

"That's not it. I just…I just…" I start to say but the memory of my mom comes back to me. I hold my head and curl into myself.

"Riku!" Sora calls to me. "Come on we're here for you."

"I'm pathetic." I mumble.

"No, you're not, Riku. You've just had a rough life but it can always get better." Sora tells me.

"We're your best friends. Don't you think we'd tell you if you were pathetic?" Roxas jokes.

"You don't know what it was like to see Emi like that, especially after what happened to me when I was six with my real mom."

"We know, but it doesn't change anything. We're still your friends and we're still here for you. We'll help you through it. That's what friends are for." Roxas tells me.

"Have you asked God to help you through it?" Sora asks.

"No. Sora, you know I don't believe in—" I start to say.

"Don't tell me that, Riku. I know you do even if it is only a little bit. You grew up with us. You used to go to church with us."

"That was until my mother was killed before my eyes and my dad started beating me for going." I announce.

"I know. And I know you never gave up on it either. So you haven't been in a long time but it doesn't matter. You don't have to go to church to believe and trust that God will help you." Sora tells me.

"We know you still believe." Roxas puts in.

"Alright, fine. I believe a little. Stop with the preaching." I laugh slightly.

"Hey that was a laugh!" Axel announces then has the bright idea to tickle me. I smile and laugh a little but push him off and throw my pillow at him. It hits him in the face. All of us start laughing slightly.

"Damn. You guys can't let me have my pity party can you?" I ask jokingly.

"You've been in one for a week now." Tidus answers me.

"I have?" I ask.

"Yeah there's a week until school starts and we leave to go on tour again." Axel answers.

"Guys, I can't just leave—"

"Riku, go and enjoy being an adolescent I'll take care of Ame and Zero." My Aunt Raine interrupts me as she shows up at my door.

"Thanks Aunt Raine. But I couldn't ask you to—"

"You didn't ask. I offered. You should enjoy being free. You deserve that chance."

"Thanks." I say as I get up to hug her. She hugs back. "I suppose I need to call Selphie now so could you guys…" I start to say.

"Yeah we'll scram for now." Sora replies. The rest of them agree and leave.

I call Selphie and we decide to see each other. When we meet at Sunset Hill, I explain everything to her. She hugs me and apologizes to me for not being there for me. I hug her back and tell her that it's not her fault and that I probably wouldn't have been responsive to anyone at the time.

"Selphie, I'm sorry I didn't call you when we got back. I wanted to but when I found my stepmom I just broke down. I know that sounds weird but it's true." I explain to her as I hold her in my arms.

"It doesn't sound weird, Riku. I know what you mean. Even if you weren't responsive I still would've been there for you if I knew."

"I know, thank you, but I wouldn't have wanted you to see me like that. I don't know how to explain how I felt."

"It's okay. Things will be better now won't they? Sora and Roxas told me about your aunt and your cousin. They moved back to Twilight Town?" she asks.

"Yeah… about that…" I trail.

"What?" she asks.

"My aunt sort of bought your old house." I tell her.

"Really? You're living in my old house now?"

"Yeah. Ame has your bedroom, of course the balcony doors are locked until she gets older and I think I'm in Alicia's room or maybe the guest room. I don't know."

Selphie laughed slightly. "You're probably in Jamie's old room and Zero's probably in Alicia's old room. Alicia never got to decorate her room so it was always sort of plain."

I laugh slightly. "I guess you're right then." I smile. "I've missed you so much." I say almost solemnly. "I suppose Sora and Roxas told you that we're leaving again?"

"Yeah. They did mention that." She answers solemnly. "I wish I could spend more time with you."

"I know me too. I'm sorry for not filling you in on things. I wish I could've been the one to do it rather than to have Sora and Roxas tell you."

"I understand, Riku. I'm sure any one of us would've broken down in that situation too."

"Yeah, it's just that I also have the memory of what happened to my real mom too." I answer.

"What do you mean? Didn't she just die from like a car wreck or something? I remember your dad saying that when we were really young."

"No. He covered it up. Selphie…" I trailed her name wanting to tell her but not wanting to mention it again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to tell me anything."

"It's not that. You should know. It's just hard to mention it again. Remember the song I wrote called 'Never Again'?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"The little boy in that song is me. My mom tried to defend herself and my dad turned the gun on her. I saw the whole thing when I was six. I still have nightmares. It stopped for a long time until recently and then started again after I saw my stepmom."

"Oh Riku, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm so naïve." She replies.

"No, it's alright. I love you just the way you are." I tell her as I kiss her gently. Something about having her in my arms makes me feel better no matter what mood I was in before.

"I love you, Riku." She says softly.

"I love you too, Selphie." I answer her and hold her closer to me.

After a while I calm down and spend my time being with her. We sit on Sunset Hill watching the sunset just like we did the night I left. I smile to myself remembering that night.

"Do you remember what you said to me the night you left?"

"Of course, Lady Selphie." I answer with a smirk.

She blushes. "I miss you so much when you're gone." She tells me and then kisses me.

"I miss you too." I tell her. "We sound like an old married couple you know." I comment with a slight laugh.

She laughs too. "I know, but it feels right. I've always loved you even after I broke up with you for cheating on me. I just love everything about you. You always make me feel like I belong and like I have something to live for. It's like no matter what I'm feeling at the moment whenever I'm in your arms I feel safe and secure and like it makes me feel so much better."

"I'm glad because I feel the same. There's something about having you in my arms that makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world no matter what mood I was in before." I smile and kiss her again. She kisses back and we don't pull away as the kiss slowly turns into a slight make-out.

"So it's true. You are back in town." I hear a voice behind us. We pull away and I immediately turn to see someone from my past, a boy slightly older than me, wearing a black tank top type shirt, black baggy pants with a loose belt. It's clear the belt is only there for decoration; on his wrists are arm bands with spikes, more for intimidation but I know he uses them for fighting as well. He's someone I should've never associated with.

"Rex." I state standing to look up at him. I notice Selphie stands beside me. Rex smirks.

"So you still remember me. That's good to know."

"How could I forget?" I ask as I glare at him slightly.

"Aw c'mon don't be like that. It's been at least two years that I've seen you. Is that the way you treat an old friend?" he asks.

"Riku, you know him?" Selphie asks me.

"Unfortunately." I answer her.

"Oh this must be your girl. I thought you'd be doing someone much better than her."

"Shut up! She's my girlfriend and what we do is our business! Don't talk about her like that!"

"You're still as brave as ever standing up to me like that."

"I'm not afraid of you, Rex. There's nothing you can do to hurt me anymore." I tell him and turn to grab Selphie's wrist to give her the hint to come with me as I pull her along slightly.

"I believe there is. You see I have a certain member in my gang that you'd be interested in knowing about. He's actually been slacking as of late and that was before he went out of town. I'm thinking of kicking him out of the gang." Rex smirks knowing that I know what he's talking about.

"Why would anyone in your gang interest me?" I ask defiantly.

"I don't know maybe because you know I'm talking about Zero." He replies.

"You bastard. The only reason he's in the gang is because you threatened him I'm sure."

"No he joined on his own. He's just lost interest and we can't have that. Looks like we might have another 'Cory situation' again." He mocks me.

"You wouldn't." I state darkly as I take a step toward him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" he asks taking a challenging step toward me. "You wouldn't want to get into any kind of trouble because it would ruin your reputation with the band. If you lose that you might lose everything. Not like you haven't lost so much already. Like what happened with you mom." He mocks me knowing it would get under my skin. I clench my fist trying to hold my temper.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I hear Selphie yell. I turn to see Daisuke and Keisuke messing with her.

"Come back to me baby. I know you enjoyed it." I hear Daisuke say to her as he tries to stroke her cheek. Keisuke helps him get closer to her. I step away from Rex and pull Selphie from the twins. Then I turn with a hard punch to Daisuke. He falls to the ground. "What the hell?!"

"Stay away from her, you bastard." I tell him darkly.

"There's no need for violence." Rex smirks.

"I've had enough of this Rex. Just leave me and my friends alone. That includes my brother too!"

"He's already in the gang by his own choice. There's nothing you can do. Even if he decides he wants out you know the consequence of that." He smirks.

"Yeah I know. You won't get away with as much as you think though." I tell him and turn to leave with Selphie.

"You think she'll be safe when you're gone on tour?" Rex asks me. I freeze and turn back to him.

"If anything happens to her I'll make sure you regret it." I threaten.

"Oooh. What are you gonna do? Fight me?"

"I never said that. I'll make you wish that's all I'd do." I threaten again then pull Selphie a little to get out of there. We get on the train to go back to the station.

"Riku, who was that? And what did he mean about Zero and about me not being safe?" Selphie asks when we sit on the train.

"I'm so sorry, Selphie." I tell her. "That was Rex. He was a friend until I found out about the whole gang thing and…" I start to explain. "Man there's a lot to tell you." I say and then continue explaining everything as we ride the train back to the station.

"So what am I gonna do about his threat to me when you're gone on tour?" she asks.

"I'm pretty sure I can call his bluff on that but just to be sure I'd say don't go anywhere alone. Always have someone with you wherever you're going. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Wanna meet my aunt and cousin?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd love to." Selphie smiles even though I can tell she's scared. "Wow, it feels a little weird walking up my old driveway again." She states as we get to the house.

"Yeah I'm still thinking that." I laugh slightly as I open the front door. "Aunt Raine!" I call into the house. "I brought someone for you to meet." I announce.

"Riku! You're back! Are you feeling better now?" Genis asks me as he rushes down the stairs.

I laugh a little. "Yeah. Sorry I haven't been too responsive this past week. I had a hard time. Anyway Genis, this is my girlfriend, Selphie. Selphie, my cousin Genis."

"Nice to meet you." Selphie smiles.

"You too." Genis replies. "Your music is okay for a girl's band."

Selphie laughs a little. "Thanks, I guess."

"Hello there." My aunt announces coming into the room.

"Aunt Raine, this is my girlfriend, Selphie. Selphie, my aunt Raine." I introduce them to each other.

"So wonderful to meet you. Riku talks a lot about you." My aunt Raine comments.

Selphie giggles a little. "Good things I hope."

"No, I point out all your flaws and everything I don't like about you." I tease her. Selphie giggles again.

"I see how it is."

"Of course, if that were true than I wouldn't have anything to say about you because there's nothing I don't like about you." I smile and kiss her slightly. She kisses back.

"That doesn't make any sense." Genis states. Aunt Raine, Selphie and I all laugh a little.

"You'll understand when you're older." Raine tells him.

"Yeah the day you have a girlfriend." I tell him.

"Ugh. That'll be never!" he announces. We all laugh again slightly.

After a while of having Selphie over talking to my aunt and cousin I drive her home. I walk her up the stairs to the apartment door.

"So how do you like my aunt?" I ask.

"She's nice. I like her." She answers. "Things are gonna be okay now right?" she asks.

"I hope so. Things are definitely better and I'll spend as much time as I can with you before school starts and I leave. I'm sorry I wasn't available the first week I was here."

"Riku, it's okay. I understand." She tells me as she hugs me. I hug her back.

"Thanks, Selphie." I smile. She leans up to kiss me. I kiss her back.

"See you tomorrow?" she asks.

"I have some things to do tomorrow but I'll call you okay?" I answer.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." I answer and kiss her passionately.

"Call me when you get home so I know you're safe?" she asks.

"Of course." I smile and kiss her one last time. Then I turn to walk back down the stairs to the car so I can drive home. When I get to the car I see Rex with a few of his gang members standing by it. Zero included. _This can't be good. Now what's going on?_ I think to myself.

**A/N: There's chapter 22. Rex showing up with Zero?! Riku's in trouble isn't he? Oh no! What's gonna happen? Well you gotta read the next chapter to find out. Please click the link at the bottom and leave a nice review and the next chapter will be put up soon! I would really like reviews on this please! Thanks!**


End file.
